


Житие несвятого Тариса

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Adventures, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Minor Character Death, Single work, Slash, Tragicomedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Праведный и благочестивый данмер может после смерти быть причислен к лику святых. Но Тарис не из таких. Чего стоит клятва верно служить Альмалексии, если сутки напролет тебя терзают непристойные мысли о ее божественном супруге? И даже героическая смерть не искупила тяжести Тарисовых грехов, а «чудесное воскресение» не избавило от кощунственных помыслов и побуждений. Вот так он и живет: не чувствует боли, страдает припадками безумия и перебивается наемничеством в промежутками между мордобоем, бесцельными странствиями и знакомствами на одну ночь. Но теперь Тарису придется не только лицом к лицу столкнуться с воплощением своих грешных фантазий, но еще и присматривать за парочкой несносных н'вахов, на которых Лорд Вивек, в великой мудрости своей, возложил спасение всего острова. Помолимся же за Тариса.И за Вварденфелл, потому что с такими защитниками судьба его незавидна.Автор:Чертенок номер 13
Relationships: ОМП!Данмер/Лорд Вивек
Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посмотреть иллюстрацию ["Гах Н'Дун"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919593)

_«В праведной руке острый меч может высекать историю».  
«Последние слова Сота Сила»_

У самого храма Тарис, повинуясь безотчетному порыву, замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе подошел к перилам и замер, любуясь открывающимся видом. День выдался ясным и спокойным, восходящее солнце заливало водную гладь ровным сиянием, морской бриз приятно освежал. Величественная громада храма возвышалась прямо перед Тарисом, солнечные зайчики играли на фрагментах изящной мозаики, резвились в переливающихся с яруса на ярус водопадах. Проследив взглядом бессчетные ступени, уходящие ввысь, Тарис подумал, каково будет подняться по ним, войти в узорные двери, зная, что каждый шаг приближает тебя к тому, кому поклялся служить беззаветно и до последнего вздоха.

До этого дня он не удостаивался чести лицезреть Лорда Вивека вживую. Несколько раз, в те времена, когда Тарис еще служил в Морнхолде, живой бог приезжал на встречу со своей леди-женой, но всегда в закрытом экипаже. Тарису только и удалось заметить, что золотую руку, однажды высунувшуюся из занавесок и сделавшую знак личной страже. Так что своего бога он доселе видел только на храмовых фресках и страницах книг. И еще в собственных снах, но об этом не время было думать.

А сейчас оставалось только подняться по ступеням — и он удостоится чести встретиться с Лордом Вивеком лицом к лицу. Тарис еще раз проверил все застежки на броне, не запылились ли сапоги, не прилип ли какой мусор к подошве. Меньше всего ему хотелось оскорбить божественный взор неподобающим видом.

— Простите, — со странным акцентом произнес кто-то позади. — Это ведь и есть храм Лорда Вивека?

Тарис обернулся, но никого не увидел. Пришлось опустить глаза, чтобы разглядеть подошедшего слева босмера: малыш едва доставал ему до груди. Запыленная одежда, невзрачная внешность… Если бы не возмутительно рыжие волосы, Тарис, поглощенный собственными мыслями, и вовсе бы его не заметил.

— А сам-то как думаешь?

— Я никогда раньше здесь не бывал, а кантоны похожи, как яйца в кладке клопа, — виновато произнес босмер, чем сразу перечеркнул те крохи дружелюбия, которые Тарис, захваченный величественностью момента, сумел в себе наскрести.

— Если так плохо с городами, может, вообще не стоило вылезать из леса?

— Я бы не вылезал, но Лорд Вивек лично обратился ко мне, — ответил босмер, не замечая, как Тарис изменился в лице. — Он призвал меня, а я не смог отказать. Теперь бы только найти дорогу…

Тарис быстро огляделся по сторонам, потом молча обхватил опешившего босмера за пояс и бросил в канал вниз головой.

Эти н’вахи совсем обнаглели, если думают, что могут топтать священные ступени храма нечестивыми ногами, не говоря уже о том, чтобы надеяться на личную встречу с Лордом Вивеком! Отринув все сомнения, Тарис поспешил вверх по этим самым ступеням, пока еще какое-нибудь немытое животное не возомнило себя великим героем.

***

В приемной зале его ждало еще одно испытание. Лорд Вивек пока не явил себя, зато на банкетке у входа в совершенно возмутительной позе разлегся какой-то наглый альтмер. Закинув руки за голову и ногу на ногу, он со скучающим видом разглядывал потолок. Не будь это место священным, Тарис бы выволок его на улицу и спустил с лестницы, с глубоким удовлетворением наблюдая, как тот пересчитывает носом каждую ступеньку, но, к сожалению, порядок здесь поддерживал не он, а вечные стражи отчего-то ловили мух ртом. Так что Тарис, источая презрение всем своим видом, прошел в противоположную сторону зала и сел там, чинно сложив руки на коленях и смотря строго в сторону трона, на котором принимал посетителей живой бог.

Ожидание затягивалось. Альтмер принялся насвистывать веселую песенку, а Тарис — представлять, как медленно забивает подсвечник ему в глотку. Наконец, вошел Архиканоник в сопровождении каноника Ллерву — желтомордый при их виде все-таки соизволил сесть — и проследовал к возвышению с пока пустующим троном. Они о чем-то разговаривали, но так тихо, что Тарис не смог уловить ни слова. Он весь подобрался, ожидая, что сейчас Лорд Вивек явит себя и…

БАМ-М-М!

По храму разнесся оглушительный гул, Архиканоник подпрыгнул на месте, Тарис мигом развернулся на источник звука.

— Извините! — громко произнес альтмер, смущенно отодвигаясь от церемониального гонга. — Я не знал, как это работает!

По лицу Архиканоника было видно, что он тоже не верит ни единому слову наглеца и уже готов отдать приказ, чтобы того вышвырнули прочь, но тут альтмеру с легкой усмешкой в голосе ответили:

— Ничего страшного, должны же в него хоть изредка бить. Гонги для того и предназначены.

Тарис развернулся обратно и тут же рухнул на одно колено, почтительно склонив голову. Он даже порадовался, что не нужно смотреть прямо — Лорд Вивек ослеплял.

— Встань, Тарис Велас, и подойди ко мне. Реми, ты тоже.

— Мой повелитель, разумно ли посвящать чужеземцев, совершенно не знакомых с нашим укладом жизни, в столь деликатные дела… — вмешался Архиканоник.

— И все же я желаю их посвятить. Свежий взгляд на проблему иногда полезен, Архиканоник.

— На все ваша воля, Лорд Вивек, — тот склонился в почтительном поклоне и отступил.

Тарис на негнущихся ногах подошел ближе, отказываясь верить, что все, что с ним происходит — реально. Все досадные мелочи, портящие торжественность момента, разом перестали существовать, потому что этот момент испортить было не под силу никому. Он стоял перед своим богом, и бог разговаривал с ним, более того — просил о помощи.

— Не знаю, стоит ли обращать на меня внимание… — нерешительно произнес Реми. — Я вообще здесь больше за компанию, а мой спутник до сих пор не явился.

— Явился — и вот-вот пройдет через двери, — ответил Вивек. — Как только я прикажу страже его пропустить. Они до сих пор сомневаются.

Словно в ответ на его слова открылись тяжелые двери и в них действительно вошел… тот самый босмер, которого Тарис бросил в канал. Он невозмутимо прошлепал босыми пятками по полу и встал между двумя другими гостями. Вода ручейками стекала с его волос и одежды, под ногами тут же набежала небольшая лужица, но все это, казалось, его совершенно не беспокоило, как и сложные взгляды остальных присутствующих. Он смотрел только на Лорда Вивека.

— Надеюсь, я не опоздал, — произнес он. — Меня немного задержали… — Тарис получил свой долгий и жгучий взгляд, — непредвиденные обстоятельства.

— Ты прибыл в назначенный час, как и остальные, чтобы услышать мою волю, — Лорд Вивек взмахнул рукой. — Сегодня я нареку одного из вас своими глазами и ушами, а остальные поклянутся помогать ему во всем и хранить мои тайны, как свои.

Тарис затаил дыхание. Наконец-то! Его заслуги не остались без внимания, Трибун выбрал его и теперь отметит своим благословением! Годы тренировок и службы не прошли даром, он сможет лично выполнить серьезное поручение для Лорда Вивека, поручение, с которым остальные не справились…

— И этим мером будет Каэлин из клана Сумеречной Лозы.

***

— Для меня это честь, Лорд Вивек, — серьезно произнес босмер, склонив голову.

— Но Лорд Вивек! — Тарис осознал, что воскликнул это вслух, покрылся холодным потом и продолжил более подобающим тоном: — Если мне дозволено будет сказать, я годами верно служил Храму и…

— И решил, что можешь выбирать за своего бога, кого ему назначать защитником? — договорил за него Лорд Вивек, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. Тариса пробрала дрожь.

— Нет, конечно нет, но…

— Я благодарен тебе за честность и заботу, пусть даже и излишнюю, и потому в свою очередь буду честен с тобой. Я собирался выбрать тебя, но происшествие у храма показало, что ты еще не готов. Гордыня лучших из нас приводила к краху. Подумай об этом на досуге.

Сияние пятнами расплылось в глазах, в ушах застучала кровь, и остальных слов Тарис почти не услышал.


	2. 2

Не успели за ними закрыться двери, как Тарис одной рукой схватил Каэлина за грудки и без труда поднял над землей. Крайне неразумный поступок, но разум сейчас был над ним не властен.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — спросил босмер, даже не пытаясь освободиться.

— Да, приплыл сюда, — прорычал в ответ Тарис.

— Эй, у вас тут божьи избранники друг друга убивают! — обратился к неподвижным стражам Реми. — Вы собираетесь с этим что-то делать? Нет? Ладно, тогда я сам…

Затылка Тариса что-то коснулось и растеклось по телу неприятным холодком. Он недоуменно развернулся — Каэлин опасно повис прямо над бесконечными ступенями — и посмотрел на Реми.

— Надо же, а я этим заклинанием в Ротгаре медведей глушил… — пробормотал тот, отступая на шаг. — Ладно, План «Б».

— Думаешь, моя смерть поможет тебе достичь цели? — То, с каким равнодушием этот крошечный эльф висел над пропастью, вызывало странное беспокойство, ощущение некой неправильности, но Тарис никак не мог уловить, что именно не так. Он пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах.

— Только попробуй еще что-нибудь в меня кинуть — спущу с лестницы, —предупредил он уже почти доплетшего новое заклинание Реми и поставил Каэлина на пол. — А ты… ты и дня не продержишься в Морровинде. Пусть Лорд Вивек убедится, насколько ты бесполезен, а потом настанет мое время.

Тарис презрительно махнул рукой и развернулся, чтобы гордо удалиться. А потом потерял сознание.

***

Очнулся он на той самой проклятой банкетке, на которой недавно лежал Реми. Приемная зала пустовала, светильники были приглушены. Храмовый служка, протиравший гонг, не отвлекаясь от работы, произнес:

— Чужеземцы, которые притащили вас сюда, просили передать, что если вы захотите с ними связаться, то они остановились в «Приюте пилигрима» в кантоне Святого Олмса.

Тарис поднял руку и посмотрел на потолок сквозь пальцы. Это был не худший из его дней, но определенно занял почетное место в коллекции таковых.

***

А ночью ему снова приснился Лорд Вивек. Не смутный образ, сотканный из виденных до этого статуй и фресок, но сам бог во плоти, в точности такой же, каким Тарис видел его сегодня. Только этот Вивек не источал божественное сияние, а потому казался непривычно простым и мирским. А еще — усталым. Он прошел по мягкому ковру, стащил через голову нагрудник и небрежно бросил на пол. Туда же последовала набедренная повязка, ворохом осыпались украшения. Вивек сел на роскошную кровать. Тяжело вздохнул и потер шею, нахмурил брови, словно думал о чем-то неприятном. В его руках будто сам собой оказался фиал с ароматным маслом. Забравшись с ногами на кровать, Вивек вылил немного на ладонь и растер масло по потускневшей коже. Ладонь скользнула по голени почти ласкающе, кожа влажно заблестела золотом. Плавные движения превратили обычную процедуру в священнодействие, руки обрисовали каждый мускул, поднялись выше, к бедрам, огладив напоследок колено. Тарис словно сам стал этим маслом: и вот уже он скользил по бедру под горячей ладонью, он растекался по коже, он пролился на постель от неловкого движения. Обвил руки исцеляющей прохладой, впитался в грудь, стек тягучей каплей вниз по животу.

Вивек собрал его на ладони, посмотрел прямо в глаза — и Тарис проснулся.

***

В местных гостиницах окна были непозволительной роскошью, поэтому Тарис открыл глаза в полной темноте, совершенно не представляя, сколько проспал. Рука сама собой потянулась и обхватила крепко стоящий член. Образ из недавнего сна все не желал его покидать: такой манящий и желанный — и в то же время абсолютно непозволительный и запретный.

Сколь бы многословно Тарис не объяснял, отчего из всех Трибунов он выбрал служение именно Леди Альмалексии, правдивым всегда будет только одно. Похоть. Как мог он достойно носить маску ординатора, если не способен был совладать с собственными мыслями? Смотреть на Лорда Вивека, если разум затуманивало вожделение? Поэтому он решил, что только став Рукой Альмалексии, сможет блюсти идеалы веры, не отвлекаясь на греховные мысли.

В какой-то степени так и было, помимо того, что Рукой он так и не стал, а сейчас беззастенчиво надрачивал на своего бога.

Скрипнув зубами, усилием воли Тарис прервал это немыслимое грехопадение и сел. Раньше, когда его одолевали срамные порывы, на помощь всегда приходила плеть. Нескольких ударов по спине хватало, чтобы отрезвить плоть. Но теперь успокоение болью было ему недоступно.

Однако это не означало, что Тарис сдастся так просто. Он зажег лампу и одно за другим пять раз проделал все упражнения, предназначенные для поддержания пристойной физической формы благочестивых ординаторов. А потом еще пять раз. И еще.

Остановился он только тогда, когда понял, что мысли его теперь не посещают не только греховные, но и вовсе никакие. С чувством выполненного долга он уселся на кровать, оперся спиной о стену и решил, что можно позволить себе минутку отдохнуть.

Вернувшийся через пару часов Танцующий-с-Деревьями нашел его в той же позе.

— Прости, прости, я должен был предупредить тебя, что не приду ночевать, но здесь такая община аргониан! Я позволил себе расслабиться и вновь почувствовать себя среди друзей, — с порога сообщил он, расстегивая и отбрасывая в угол рабский ошейник. — Надеюсь, твоя встреча с Лордом Вивеком тоже прошла хорошо? — Тарис хотел неопределенно махнуть рукой, но у него плохо получилось. — Тарис?

— Могло быть и лучше, — ответил Тарис и попытался встать. Недоуменно свел брови, когда у него ничего не получилось.

— Тарис, что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спросил Танцующий-с-Деревьями и шагнул ближе.

— Все в порядке. — Во второй раз у него получилось подняться, но потом ноги подогнулись и он упал прямо на друга.

— Это ты называешь «в порядке»?! — пропыхтел Танцующий-с-Деревьями, пытаясь удержать такой вес. — Да ты весь горишь! Сядь скорее и дай себя осмотреть!

Кое-как усадив Тариса обратно, Танцующий-с-Деревьями наколдовал несколько огоньков, выпустил их в свободное плавание и принялся за осмотр.

— Признавайся, что ты делал?

— Тренировался.

— А больше похоже, что ты убивался! Долго?

— Пару-тройку часов… наверное.

— Это же… Да что надо делать, чтобы так измочалить мышцы?! Теперь готовься к паре-тройке часов лечения, упрямый данмер!

***

К сожалению, опытным путем Тарис выяснил, что тренировками от его маленькой проблемы тоже не избавиться. И заодно подумал, что не может вспомнить, как давно успокаивал плоть более приятным способом. Кажется, в последний раз он подцепил кого-то на одну ночь в таверне еще на материке, в Эбонхарте. Или это было в Нарсисе?

Возможно, все гораздо проще и не придется убиваться каждый раз, а стоит просто выпустить пар? Трезво рассудив, что его сейчас не хватит даже на самый примитивный флирт и тем более — на цивилизованное расставание, Тарис решил обратиться в то чудесное место, где такие проблемы, как у него, решаются легко и быстро, по одному щелчку пальцев.

Пара баек о временах службы в Морнхолде, рассказанных местным ординаторам — и у него есть адрес подходящего заведения. Официально в святом городе-храме ни в коем случае не могло быть ни одного борделя. Фактически же в месте, настолько переполненном простыми работягами, шлюхи заводились как-то сами собой. Впрочем, портовые клоповники Тариса не интересовали — там проще найти заразу, чем удовлетворение. А вот скромный, но презентабельный дом наслаждений для нужд зажиточных жителей и городской стражи (которая, конечно же, здесь никогда не бывала) для решения проблемы прекрасно подойдет.

Разумеется, лысые шлюхи в Вивеке были под строжайшим запретом, но Тарис без труда присмотрел себе мальчишку с такой короткой стрижкой, что ее вполне можно было принять за слегка обросшую лысину. Хотя, возможно, его привлек необычный для данмера оттенок волос — светлый, но не пепельный, а скорее схожий цветом с панцирем квамы-рабочего.

— Пусть ждет меня уже готовым, — сказал Тарис хозяйке борделя, отдавая сумму, вдвое превышающую названную цену. Он не был уверен, что не сорвется, а такие вещи стоило оплачивать заранее.

— Ни в чем себя не стесняйте, мутсэра. — Та все поняла правильно. Легкий знак рукой — и парня как ветром сдуло. — Если он не переживет вашу милость, то придется доплатить сверху, в остальном будьте совершенно свободны.

Расторопная служанка тут же поднесла ему кубок шейна, который Тарис осушил одним махом, а потом провела его на второй этаж, к нужной комнате, поклонилась и исчезла.

Его приказание было исполнено в точности: парень ждал на кровати, обнаженный, с положенным случаю томным выражением лица. При виде Тариса он поднялся и подошел к нему, за руку провел к постели.

— Как тебя зовут? — Тарис позволил усадить себя и с ленивым интересом стал наблюдать, как парень возится с завязками его штанов.

— Ллаала, господин, — тот бросил на него робкий взгляд из-под ресниц, высвободил член и принялся за работу. Симпатичный, и вон как старается, голова так и ходит вверх-вниз. Наскучило, впрочем, быстро, и, похлопав Ллаалу по плечу — юноша послушно отстранился — Тарис поставил его на четвереньки. Огладил призывно оттопыренный зад, скользнул пальцами в ложбинку, проверяя, достаточно ли смазан, и, оставшись доволен осмотром, провел ладонью по спине вверх, до самой шеи, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи.

— Ну что, Ллаала, ты готов? Потому что я — более чем, — и одним долгим движением вошел до упора.

— Да, мутсэра, — Ллаала выгнулся и запрокинул голову. — Не сдерживайтесь, прошу.

Тарис и не собирался, независимо от просьб. Он сразу начал двигаться так, как ему хотелось, быстро и глубоко, под аккомпанемент одобрительных стонов. Крепко держа Ллаалу за бедра, он буквально насаживал его на себя, зажмурившись от удовольствия.

Он не хотел представлять Лорда Вивека, он просто хотел потрахаться без затей, но тот сам пришел в его мысли, ярко вспыхнул картинкой под веками. И Лорд Вивек смеялся над ним и над его жалкими попытками заменить настоящее вожделение на жалкую подделку.

Тарис прорычал ругательство, его движения стали еще резче и яростнее, Ллаалу под ним, уткнув голову в скрещенные руки, теперь просто коротко вскрикивал на каждый мощный толчок.

Лорд Вивек, даже сейчас невозможно притягательный, хохотал от души. Просто хотел потрахаться и при этом искал лысую шлюху со знакомыми чертами лица. Кого ты обманываешь, Тарис, самый жалкий врун из рода Веласов?

Тарис прижался к спине Ллаалу, вздыхая пряный запах пота, смешавшегося с духами, лизнул мокрый загривок, прикусил, заявляя права, накрыл его ладонь своей и сжал. Мой, сейчас только мой. Никого больше не надо.

Наваждение и правда было не обмануть. Тарис продолжал двигаться, зажмурившись, быстрыми, короткими толчками входя в податливое тело, упрямо пытаясь забыться в удовольствии, но у него не получалось. Это раньше он мог успокаивать себя тем, что все фантазии — пыль, теперь же, увидев Лорда Вивека в реальности, уже не мог отрицать: он — прекрасен, он — совершенен, и ни один смертный с ним не сравнится, ни один не сможет дать успокоения, пока Тарис не сможет прикоснуться к золотой с синим коже и вдохнуть тот самый запах...

Яростно двинув бедрами, Тарис, наконец, кончил с громким рыком и выпал из спонтанного транса в реальный мир.

Перед глазами мелькали мушки, настолько сильно он зажмурился. Тарис по-прежнему нависал над Ллаалу и сжимал его руку, но теперь что-то ему мешало.

Понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что это Ллаалу, и что тот изо всех сил вцепился зубами в тыльную сторону его ладони. Тарис недоуменно разжал пальцы — и парень тут же дернулся в сторону, отполз, вжался в спинку кровати, прижимая руку к груди. Тарис какое-то время рассматривал мокрые костяшки пальцев и ранки от зубов, которые тут же наполнились кровью, потом перевел взгляд на Ллаалу — тот съежился и опустил голову, баюкая искалеченную руку здоровой, по щекам стекали слезы. В забытьи Тарис смял его пальцы, как неприятное письмо, и даже не заметил этого. И продолжал трахать беднягу, несмотря на стоны боли и просьбы, которые пропускал мимо ушей, пока не получил, что хотел. Хотел ли?

Ладонь Ллаалу выглядела скверно, кости переломаны. Если только их бордель не раскошелился на хорошего целителя, который сможет собрать их обратно, парень останется калекой. А Тарис... Тарис всегда был безразличен к чужой боли, но и радости от ее вида не получал.

Он встал, поправил одежду и вышел из комнаты. Поймал первую попавшуюся служанку.

— Лекаря сюда, живо. — Та посмотрела на него, испуганно вздохнула, увидев прокушенную руку, и, взмахнув юбками, унеслась по коридору прочь. Тарис вернулся обратно, нашел на столе бутылку шейна и плюхнулся на стул, прихлебывая прямо из горла. Так они и сидели в молчании — беззвучно плачущий Ллаалу и мрачно пьющий в одиночестве Тарис.

Лекарь нашелся быстро и, с порога пробормотав извинения за дерзкого мальчишку, хотел было заняться рукой гостя, но Тарис его оттолкнул:

— Сначала его осмотри. И лечи хорошо, на совесть. Я проверю.

Увидев, что сталось с Ллаалу, лекарь почти не изменился в лице, но все равно было видно, что недавние извинения застряли у него в горле. Пока он занимался делом, Тарис допил шейн, поставил бутылку на пол, огляделся и оторвал кусок от сбитой на пол простыни, замотал им ладонь и привычно затянул узел зубами.

Когда лекарь закончил, Тарис подошел проверить работу, как и обещал. Протянул руку — Ллаалу испуганно отпрянул, но потом все-таки вложил в его ладонь свою. Тарис осторожно ощупал пальцы, еще горячие от недавней волшбы и дрожащие за компанию со всем телом, потрогал ладонь, заставил сжать и разжать кулак — и только тогда отпустил.

— Ты славно поработал, — сказал он лекарю, протягивая несколько золотых за труды. — И будет лучше, если эта история не выйдет за пределы комнаты.

Бордель Тарис покидал в еще более мрачном расположении духа, чем раньше. Его раздражало все — спертый воздух, расцветка стен, веселящиеся и пьющие на первом этаже люди. И когда один из них полез к нему, зовя распить чарку с его наипрекраснейшими друзьями, едва нашел в себе силы почти вежливо отказаться. Но пристававший был слишком пьян и потому настырен.

«А ведь почти ушел…» — подумал Тарис. И сломал спиной назойливого данмера стол, за которым пила его компания.


	3. 3

— Пожалуй, больше не буду спрашивать, как прошел твой день, — задумчиво произнес Танцующий-с-Деревьями, доставая из сумки припасы.

— Ну, я посетил один из местных борделей, — ответил Тарис, не поворачивая головы. Он лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и внимательно рассматривал узоры на потолке. — Мне там больше не рады.

— О, так это про тебя говорили… — Танцующий-с-Деревьями счел за лучшее не развивать тему и помахал вяленой рыбой. — Зато смотри, что мне подарили! Очень вкусная!

— Угу.

— Ты там, случаем, не умираешь от внутреннего кровотечения? — внимательно посмотрел на него Танцующий-с-Деревьями. — Или от травмы головы? Какой-то ты вялый…

— Даже не думай лезть ко мне со своими лекарскими штучками, — все так же меланхолично произнес Тарис. — Меня никто не задел даже.

— Тогда, если вдруг захочешь поделиться чем-нибудь со мной, ты же знаешь, что я всегда рад выслушать тебя и помочь советом в меру своих скромных сил.

— Я хочу послать тебя на хер алчущему.

— Ну, или так…

В дверь негромко постучали. Танцующий-с-Деревьями, на ходу застегивая ошейник, отправился открывать. Тарис же был очень занят пересчетом мозаичных плашек на потолке и потому обратил внимание на гостя, только когда тот подошел прямо к его кровати.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — вместо приветствия произнес Каэлин. Тарис же и вовсе не удостоил его ответом. Немного подождав, тот продолжил: — Архиканоник не хочет со мной разговаривать.

— Как ты вообще меня нашел?

— Я просидел у него в приемной целый день, — решив, что ему тоже можно не отвечать, невозмутимо продолжил Каэлин. — На следующий день я не стал ждать, обошел охрану и прошел прямо в его кабинет. Но отчего-то Архиканоник не пожелал меня слушать. И теперь меня совсем не подпускают к храму.

— Ты совсем дикий, что ли? — Тарис почесал шею и сел. Внимательно посмотрел на новенькие ярко-голубые сапожки босмера с вышитыми на голенищах лотосами. Они так дисгармонировали с его видавшей виды неприметной одеждой, что это почти восхищало. Отчасти потому что Тарис лично приложил к этому руку.

— Здесь не шьют обувь маленького размера, — правильно понял его взгляд Каэлин. — Пришлось взять детские. С тебя тридцать пять золотых.

— Пойди и вылови старые, — хмыкнул Тарис.

— Я отдам, — вмешался Танцующий-с-Деревьями.

— Ты его раб? — с любопытством спросил Каэлин, забирая у него деньги. — Я думал, Пакт отменил рабство для аргониан.

— Он тоже так думал, — хмыкнул Тарис.

— Ты из дома Дрес или Телванни?

— Ни того, ни другого. Индорил.

— Но разве Леди Альмалексия…

— Так, — Тарис понял, куда он клонит, и решил прервать разговор в зародыше, пока ему из-за плохого настроения не захотелось прервать кое-чью жизнь. — Ты пришел просить о помощи или донимать меня?

— Почему вы, данмеры, такие странные? Ваш бог обратился ко мне, не мой. Но и ты, и главный жрец вертитесь, как ужи на сковородке, лишь бы не помогать. Или в Морровинде принято почитать своих богов, идя им наперекор?

— А все потому, что вы, н’вахи, настолько тупы, что не стоит даже тратить время на разговоры с вами, — наставительно произнес Тарис, обуваясь. — Я сразу сказал, что ты бесполезен — и вот. Срезался прямо в самом начале.

— У тебя упало, — с непроницаемым лицом сообщил Каэлин. — Самомнение. Ногу не отшиб?

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе, как нормальные эльфы разговаривают друг с другом, маленький дикарь, — Тарис застегнул куртку и, не следя, идет ли за ним Каэлин, быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. — Может, хоть чему-то научишься.

***

Показать лично, конечно же, не удалось: босмер не соврал, его не подпустили к храму и близко, но так было даже лучше. Тарис мог задействовать старые рычаги.

Насколько он знал, приемные часы Архиканоника давно истекли, и сейчас тот должен был проводить службу для своих, во внутреннем храме. Тарис не был уверен, что заклинание на входе его признает — официально он не слагал полномочий ординатора, но и не возвращался после перерождения к службе, к тому же на острове могли быть другие правила — но все сложилось как нельзя лучше и двери перед ним открылись. Подождать, пока Архиканоник закончит проповедь и уединится для молитвы, было еще проще.

Тарис зажег курительную палочку и подошел к тому же алтарю, у которого стоял Архиканоник, воткнул палочку в подставку и тоже замер, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. Какое-то время он и правда молился, потом мысленно попросил у Лорда Вивека прощения за свое неподобающее поведение и выразил надежду, что в самое ближайшее время ему выпадет шанс исправиться. А потом решил, что дальше тянуть не стоит, надо брать никс-быка за жвалы.

— Отрадно видеть, что дела у Храма во всех уголках Морровинда идут хорошо, — тихо произнес он, как будто ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Не могу ответить тем же, — сухо ответил Архиканоник Тарвус, не открывая глаз. — Если даже приближенные не знают, что негоже отвлекать верующего во время молитвы, наша церковь катится в пропасть.

— Только отчаянное стремление послужить моему богу толкнуло меня на это, Архиканоник. Он выбрал чужеземца, но чужеземец не справился с такой великой честью, и теперь поручение Лорда Вивека под угрозой.

— И поэтому второй чужеземец пытается разделить участь первого? — Теперь Архиканоник Тарвус удостоил его взглядом — колючим и цепким.

— Смиренно надеюсь, что мои прошлые заслуги послужат мне искуплением. — Тарис невольно восхитился. Островной Архиканоник ничуть не уступал своему собрату, духовному проводнику из материкового храма. Тот тоже всегда распекал так, что хотелось на девять покаянных молитв больше положенного прочитать.

— Ваши прошлые заслуги остались в прошлом. Как когда-то изрек Лорд Вивек, вы для Вварденфелла — как чистый лист, и свою историю на нем будете писать здесь и сейчас, не оглядываясь на ворох старых черновиков. Не стоит начинать с такой кляксы, как епитимья от Архиканоника.

— И я горю желанием взяться за перо. Только скажите, с чего начать, и я тут же исчезну, — Тарис хотел добавить еще что-то такое же самоотверженное, но не стал, запнувшись взглядом об курительную палочку Архиканоника. Она потухла, так толком и не разгоревшись.

— Мы грешим на тайные знаки и дурные предзнаменования, — произнес Архиканоник Тарвус, проследив за его взглядом. — Но, возможно, все гораздо прозаичнее. Если храмовый служка в лени своей допускает, чтобы палочки отсырели, Храм развалится сам, без всякой помощи со стороны. — Он попытался поджечь палочку и потерпел неудачу. — Начните с гробницы Дрелот. В ней хранится несколько важных для Храма реликвий, но в наше неспокойное время нельзя положиться даже на защиту предков. Проверьте целостность печатей на хранилище и, если что-то не в порядке, немедленно сообщите.

***

До Молаг Мара они добрались на корабле, дальше отправились сквозь пустоши Молаг Амура верхом. Путешествие обошлось без приключений, если не считать таковыми взбесившегося воина квама, отбившегося от гнезда, и двоих эшлендеров-изгнанников, которые, впрочем, не рискнули напасть. Лагерь разбили на берегу залива. До искомой гробницы оставалось всего ничего, но уже темнело, а только самоубийца сунется в гробницу чужого рода с наступлением темноты.

— Я так понимаю, задушевная беседа у костра нам не светит, — вздохнул Реми. Его напарник занимался поистине странным делом — разложив на земле остатки выловленного таки из канала сапога, что-то увлеченно из него кроил, не отвлекаясь на разговоры. Танцующий-с-Деревьями изображал покладистого раба, смиренно сидящего рядом с хозяином, то и дело рассеянно трогал ошейник, как будто забывая, какую роль играет, и испуганно косился на сферу-центуриона. Сфера путешествовала с ними от самого Вивека, принадлежала, судя по всему, альтмеру и вела себя смирно, большую часть времени проводя в неактивном состоянии, но Танцующий-с-Деревьями, похоже, все равно ждал от нее подвоха. Тарис смотрел вдаль с видом эльфа, смертельно уставшего от бренности бытия и тупости н'вахов, с которыми ему приходилось делить божью милость, и уж точно к беседе был не расположен.

— Танцующий-с-Деревьями, а ты родился в Чернотопье или за его пределами? — порывшись в сумке и не найдя там ничего интересного, Реми сам выбрал себе жертву для беседы. Танцующий-с-Деревьями оглянулся на Тариса и, только получив разрешающий взмах рукой, ответил:

— Я родился и вырос в Шедоуфене, мутсэра.

— Как тогда ты стал рабом? Я не так уж много путешествовал по землям Пакта, но ни разу не видел раба-аргонианина. Я думал, отпустили всех.

— Не все Великие Дома поддержали соглашение Пакта, мутсэра, — Танцующий-с-Деревьями потрогал ошейник, раздумывая, что можно сказать, а что нет. — Проехав по землям острова, вы очень скоро в этом убедитесь.

— То есть, тебя пленили здесь? Или работорговцы смеют охотиться прямо в Чернотопье?

— В Чернотопье смеют охотиться доминионцы, — не мигая, уставился на него Танцующий-с-Деревьями, потеряв терпение. — Срезать лица, уничтожать Хисты и есть детенышей. Работорговцы всего лишь проходятся по краю, хватая того, кто отбился от племени.

Реми смутился и бросил быстрый взгляд на Каэлина, то ли ища поддержки, то ли проверяя его реакцию.

— Ты был со мной и видел деревни, разоренные Ковенантом и Пактом, — ответил тот, ловко орудуя ножом. — Нет причин полагать, что наши солдаты ведут себя по-другому.

— Вроде бы там никто никого не ел или... нет, молчи, не хочу этого знать!

— Правда слишком тяжела для альтмерского патриота? — усмехнулся Тарис.

— Да нет, ему все равно — вон, режет свою шкурку, — рассеянно отозвался Реми. — А я родился и вырос в Вэйресте. Да и вообще — ученый из Гильдии Магов, а мы держимся в стороне от междоусобиц. Двемеролог, как вы уже могли догадаться.

— По этой… штуке, да. — Двемерская сфера, словно в ответ на слова Танцующего-с-Деревьями, с лязгом развернулась в активное положение, аргонианин вздрогнул и подобрал хвост. — Она точно ручная?

— Это не штука, это — Мария-Антуанетта, моя доверенная спутница, — поправил его Реми. Тарис с сомнением оглядел тускло поблескивающие в свете костра металлические пластины. Обычная сфера, хоть и непривычной конструкции. На принадлежность к женскому полу указывал разве что роскошный белый металлический цветок, прилепленный на головной гребень. — И да, она совершенно безвредна для моих друзей.

— И попутчиков? — Танцующий-с-Деревьями потеребил ошейник.

— И попутчиков, если они не пытаются сбросить моих друзей в канал, — Реми внимательно посмотрел на Тариса. Тот не удостоил его ответным вниманием.

— Как вы оказались в Морровинде? — поспешно сменил тему Танцующий-с-Деревьями. — Довольно дальнее путешествие для жителей юга.

— Я слышал, что здешние двемерские механизмы не похожи ни на какие другие, таких во всем во всем Тамриэле не сыщешь. Не изучить их было бы преступлением. Как только Вварденфелл ослабил контроль над въездом чужеземцев, я тут же снарядил экспедицию. А Каэлин вызвался мне помогать. Правда, не успели мы толком пауков разослать, как он получил приглашение от лорда Вивека — и теперь уже я помогаю ему.

— Мне жаль, что ваша экспедиция не состоялась, — заметил Танцующий-с-Деревьями вполне искренне. Тарис же с неудовольствием подумал, что эта механическая дрянь у альтмера, оказывается, еще и не одна. Стоило только открыть границы священного острова — и вот пожалуйста, какой только мусор не прибивает к берегу!

— А, пустяки! Эти руины простояли здесь не одну тысячу лет, подождут еще немного. Вот если бы получить доступ к Заводному Городу… — мечтательно протянул Реми.

— Скорее гуар запоет, — не выдержал Тарис. — Ползай по гномьим развалинам, подбирай мусор, а на святое произведение искусства даже не заглядывайся.

— Один твой бог уже почтил нас вниманием, кто знает — может, и второй отзовется.

Тарис пробормотал расхожую фразу о н’вахах, которые родились в канаве и были воспитаны червями, и вновь отвернулся изучать горизонт. Какое-то время все молчали.

— Можно посмотреть твой ошейник? — вдруг произнес Каэлин, закончивший, наконец, измываться над останками сапога. Танцующий-с-Деревьями недоуменно моргнул. — Я ничего не испорчу, правда.

Каэлин тут же оказался рядом, пробежался пальцами по ошейнику — металлический обод послушно раскрылся на две половинки и лег к нему в руки.

— А ты не думал о том, что должен спросить разрешения у меня? — веско бросил Тарис.

— Не ты же носишь этот ошейник.

— Зато его носит мой раб, и если я захочу, то накажу его за такую вольность.

— Вы, данмеры, ленивые. Кто тогда будет носить твои вещи? — Каэлин приладил к ошейнику с внутренней стороны широкую кожаную полосу и протянул Танцующему-с-Деревьями, мол, проверяй. Тот застегнул ошейник, покрутил головой, и на его губах расплылась улыбка блаженства.

— Потрясающе… Спасибо!

— Валенвудская кожа, другой такой не найдешь во всем Тамриэле. Кроме того, — улыбнулся Каэлин, — он вообще не раб.

— Интересное замечание. И очень самонадеянное, — заметил Тарис.

— Я не слишком хорошо знаком с рабовладельческими порядками, но мне кажется, что ошейник не должен так просто сниматься, в этом весь его смысл.

— Не всех рабов держал на коротком поводке, только самых буйных. Танцующий-с-Деревьями всегда вел себя безупречно. Ошейник — это просто символ принадлежности, не более.

— И он лечит ссадины на шее, когда думает, что его никто не видит. Ошейник нерабочий.

— Расточительством было бы не воспользоваться его природными данными. Он и меня лечит.

— Тогда ему нет смысла скрываться.

— Не все господа чувствуют себя свободно, когда видят, что раб может колдовать, — подхватил Танцующий-с-Деревьями. — Особенно Телванни. Однажды меня даже вызвали на дуэль. Я мирный аргонианин, не умею сражаться. Поэтому не демонстрирую магию без нужды.

— Дома меня часто винят в излишнем любопытстве, но это общая черта нашей расы. Прошу прощения, если чем-то вас обидел, — примирительно кивнул Каэлин. — Я просто пытаюсь понять чужую культуру. Насколько типично для раба глазеть по сторонам с любопытством?

— Нетипично, но я не запрещаю.

— Дерзить свободным?

— Если они доминионцы — почему нет?

— Расплачиваться из своего кармана наперекор воле хозяина? — Каэлин помахал голенищем искромсанного сапога.

— Да, — немного помолчав, согласился Тарис. — Надо быть бдительнее в мелочах.

— Так он правда, что ли, не раб? — удивился Реми. — Но зачем?

— Технически я и правда был рабом, — Танцующий-с-Деревьями встопорщил и снова сложил перья на голове. — Но недолго. Я не сказал ни слова неправды: прибыв на Вварденфелл, я точно так же, как и вы, считал, что после пактовских соглашений моему народу нечего бояться. Даже спорил с Тарисом… Работорговцы умыкнули меня на вторую же ночь. Слава Хисту, Тарис догнал их и спас меня. С тех пор я ношу ошейник. Лучше быть рабом понарошку, чем на самом деле.

— Но почему вы сразу не сказали? Мы бы поняли. И даже одобрили.

— Я вижу тебя второй раз в жизни, — ответил Тарис. — С чего мне тебе доверять? С чего мне вообще вам доверять? После того, как остров был открыт для чужеземцев, в храме стали атрибутику в три раза чаще пересчитывать.

— Типичный данмер, — хмыкнул Реми, и разговор увял как-то сам собой.


	4. 4

Оказалось, что родовая гробница Дрелотов интересовала не только их. Путешественники насторожились, заметив разбитый прямо возле узорчатых дверей лагерь, который сулил любую неприятность из возможных, но потом Реми увидел у костра упитанного норда, с удовольствием обгладывающего куриную ножку, и расслабился. Потрогал Каэлина за плечо, привлекая внимание.

— Ты смотри, кто здесь! Да, определенно стоило подпереть чем-нибудь тот саркофаг.

После этих слов норда они поприветствовали неожиданно тепло.

— Как жизнь, как приключения? — Реми подошел к норду и пожал ему руку, как старому знакомому. — Фанаты нанимателя не замучили?

— Фанаты нам только в радость, — возразил тот, отвечая на приветствие Каэлина. — К тому же, на меня они мало внимания обращают.

— А Дрен давно внутри?

— Да уж пару часов как.

— Вот какая удача — мы с друзьями как раз в гробницу направляемся. Посмотреть, где он?

— Очень обяжете, — флегматично отозвался норд и снова принялся жевать.

— Это Борфри, помощник Нарсиса Дрена, — пояснил Реми, направляясь ко входу в гробницу. — А Нарсис, он… мастер разгадывания древних загадок, отважный исследователь, первоклассный писатель и… как там было?

— Зияющее светило авантюризма, — с серьезным видом добавил Каэлин.

— Потрясающе меткое замечание, коллега! Даже не буду поправлять. Великий охреолог, в общем. Ну, сами увидите. Что-то мне подсказывает, что от входа он недалеко отошел.

Искомый Нарсис Дрен, действительно, нашелся почти сразу — у первой же развилки. Спрятавшись за постамент с урной, он напряженно наблюдал за чем-то в левом ответвлении коридора.

— Нарсис, эй, Нарсис! — воодушевленный окрик Реми заставил его вздрогнуть и еще больше вжаться в стену. — Как мы рады тебя видеть, ты не представляешь!

— Ш-ш-ш, неразумные путники, — замахал рукой он. — Вы спугнете чудовище, которое я здесь подстерегаю. Как только оно выйдет, я сразу же его сражу! Кстати, не будете ли вы так любезны поторопить его?

— Ага, ищи дура… — начал было Реми, но Каэлин вгляделся в пляшущие на стене той комнаты жуткие тени, его губы чуть дрогнули, и он потянул Реми за рукав, привлекая внимание.

— Я могу, — коротко сказал он и неслышно скользнул в коридор.

Судьба самонадеянного босмера Тариса волновала мало, сожрут — и ладно, справедливость возьмет верх. Поэтому он принялся разглядывать прославленного авантюриста. Помимо баснословно дорогого стеклянного доспеха, в глаза сразу бросалось то, что за своей внешностью Дрен следил с нетипичным для авантюриста рвением. Чистые, идеально уложенные длинные волосы, тщательно выбритое лицо, стойкий аромат дорогих духов, и, Тарис мог поклясться, губы его подозрительно ярко поблескивали в неверном свете ламп. Непонятно было, как он собирался поддерживать всю эту красоту, целыми днями таскаясь по пыльной и заброшенной гробнице, но в былые дни Тарис бы, пожалуй, завалил для такого смазливого данмера парочку чудовищ. Сейчас все это не имело значения.

— Ты сейчас сожрешь его глазами, — влез Реми. — Не спугни звезду.

— Я дал обет Лорду Вивеку, — отозвался Тарис, но глаз, впрочем, не отвел. — Только служение, никаких посторонних интрижек.

На самом деле обет он собирался принести по возвращении из экспедиции, но чужеземцам все равно не понять всех этих тонкостей, поэтому пусть хоть так.

— Пожалуй, нам всем стоит сказать Лорду Вивеку спасибо за это.

Жуткая тень исчезла, а потом и Каэлин вернулся. К большому сожалению Тариса, целый и невредимый.

— Я его спугнул, — невозмутимо сообщил он. — Но, возможно, чудовище скоро вернется.

— Так и знал, что на дилетантов нельзя положиться, — вздохнул Нарсис. — Ну ничего-ничего, о мои неопытные друзья! Я возьму над вами шефство, и под моим чутким руководством вы непременно станете лучшими искателями приключений современности! После меня, разумеется, — и с этим словами он уверенно прошествовал в противоположную от опасной комнаты сторону.

— Он нас не помнит, — удивленно шепнул Каэлину Реми. Тот кивнул и с заговорщическим видом оттопырил карман куртки. Оттуда тут же выглянул маленький мохнатый паучок.

— Да ладно! Чудовище из чудовищ! — фыркнул Реми.

Каэлин осторожно помог паучку выбраться из кармана и опустил его на пол. Тот тут же, шустро перебирая лапками, убежал обратно. На противоположной стене вновь заплясали жуткие тени.

***

Пока спускались, догоняя Нарсиса, Тарис внимательно осматривал лестницу — паутина повсюду, корни на потолке, песок под ногами, воздух затхлый и влажный, где-то вдалеке капает вода. Какой бы славный род здесь ни покоился, потомки давно забыли про него. А это значит, что…

Нарсис Дрен, не прерывая нравоучительной речи, так резво проскакал назад, что сомнений у Тариса и вовсе не осталось.

Призрак-привратник. Поджидал их прямо у входа в большой зал. При жизни это была женщина, красивая и статная, сейчас же Тарис с тревогой отметил признаки разложения — призрачная плоть размылась, обнажая мышцы и даже кости, дорогие одежды полуистлели, местами вовсе исчезнув. Сколько же здесь никто не возносил молитв? Сто пятьдесят, может быть, двести лет. Скверный срок.

— Кто посмел потревожить покой многоуважаемой семьи Дрелот? — даже голос у нее сбивался, часть фразы она прохрипела, в конце сорвалась на визг. — Назовите себя или пожнете плоды непокорности!

Нарсис счел спину Тариса лучшим укрытием — в этом и была его ошибка. Тарис сделал шаг в сторону, нежно обхватил его ладонью за шею и вытолкнул вперед. Взгляд призрака тут же завладел им, и Нарсис застыл, хватая ртом воздух. Потом он что-то залепетал, но Тарис не вслушивался. Пусть отвлекает, как раз выиграет немного времени.

Он прошел к ближайшему алтарю, достал из поясной сумки россыпь курительных палочек, выбрал подходящую случаю и зажег. За неимением подставки, воткнул ее прямо в песок. Протянул еще четыре подоспевшему Танцующему-с-Деревьями, тот кивнул. Пока они зажигали по палочке на каждого, Тарис прикрыл глаза и, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, прочитал стих за упокой мятущихся душ, потом возносящий хвалу великой жертве тех, кто посвятил себя охране гробницы, и последний — с извинениями за столь наглое вторжение. Перечислил поименно всех спутников, даже Нарсиса Дрена, раз уж он до сих пор не орет от боли и так хорошо отвлекает привратницу.

Святое число молитв помогло, к призраку вернулись подобающий облик и ясность ума. Разгладив руками призрачную юбку, на которой и так не было ни морщинки, женщина приложила руку к сердцу в приветственном жесте.

— Веласа из семьи Дрелот тепло приветствует служителей Храма и их друзей. Чувствуйте себя свободно в стенах нашей гробницы. Наш Дом всегда рад гостям.

— Вот видите, — немного дрожащим голосом произнес Нарсис, горделиво расправив плечи. — Нарсис Дрен всегда найдет выход! Учитесь!

«Преданные ученики», однако, не разделили его триумф, если, конечно, не считать за таковое душераздирающий вздох Реми.

— Ну-ну, бояться больше нечего! — не смутился Нарсис. — Думаю, нам туда! — и указал на следующую дверь, сам, однако, не двинувшись с места.

Тарис пошел первым — впрочем, скоро его догнал Каэлин.

— Почему служители Храма? Разве аргониан принимают в лоно церкви Трибунала?

— Танцующий-с-Деревьями не состоит в Храме. Она имела в виду нас с тобой. Мы здесь по заданию Лорда Вивека, а значит — в статусе служителей Храма, хоть и не являемся таковыми на деле. Только не обольщайся, этот статус…

— Дарован мне по ошибке, я понял, — кивнул Каэлин. — Даст ли он допуск в секретное хранилище?

— Сейчас проверим. Его закладывал Храм, так что проблем быть не должно, но никогда нельзя точно сказать, как отреагируют духи-стражи, если с тобой нет потомка их рода. Да и с ним, впрочем, тоже…

Гробница оказалась совсем небольшой, хранилище нашлось сразу за скромным молельным залом. Правда, между ними и дверью стоял алчущий.

Наученный горьким опытом, Нарсис выбрал новым убежищем спину Реми, который, в свою очередь, застыл в проходе, загородив рукой дорогу Танцующему-с-Деревьями. Мария-Антуанетта, лязгнув сочленениями, выдвинула из недр металлической руки короткий клинок. Каэлин потянулся к луку. Тарис, готовый в любой момент выхватить меч, не мог их осуждать.

Алчущий, впрочем, остался безучастен к их тревогам. Так и стоял смирно: темный блестящий горб на спине мерно вздымался в такт дыханию, когтистые пальцы слегка подрагивали, из уродливой пасти то и дело слегка высовывался язык, пробуя воздух на вкус.

— Он не тронет гостей семьи Дрелот… если они пришли с миром, — призрак-привратник вплыл следом, покровительственно потрепал алчущего по загривку, тот довольно застрекотал. — Но горе тому, кто замыслил недоброе…

Нарсис тихо икнул и тут же прочистил горло, пытаясь скрыть момент слабости.

— Мы здесь по поручению Храма, и только оно нас интересует, — ответил Тарис. — Нам нечего бояться.

— Если ваши помыслы чисты, проходите без страха, — эхом повторила привратница.

Магические печати слабо засветились голубым, когда Тарис приложил ладонь к двери. Поверх затейливого магического узора пролегла едва различимая сетка трещин.

Тарис нахмурился и достал из сумки ключ-камень, который под свою ответственность прихватил из запасников Храма. Да, самонадеянно, но тащиться в такую даль, только чтобы поцеловать закрытые двери, в его планы не входило. Если это всего лишь воздействие времени, а не стороннее вмешательство, значит, реликвии на месте. Тогда они просто запрут хранилище обратно, развернутся и уйдут, зато Архиканоник получит действительно проверенную информацию.

Как только он вставил камень в центральное отверстие, печати начали гаснуть одна за другой, затем с тихим шелестом дезактивировались обычные ловушки — и Тарис толкнул дверь.

В хранилище было пусто.


	5. 5

Нарсис Дрен, непостижимым образом оказавшийся внутри раньше них, разочарованно цокнул языком и пнул обломок ящика.

— Эта гробница выглядела такой нетронутой и многообещающей. В свитке говорилось…

— Кто вас ограбил? — не вслушиваясь в его стенания, Тарис обратился к привратнице.

— Нас никто не грабил, — спокойно ответила та.

— Храм оставлял здесь важные реликвии на хранение?

— Оставлял.

— Они хранятся где-то в другом месте?

— Да.

— В этой гробнице?

— Нет.

— Кто их забрал?

— Член дома Дрелот.

— Дом Дрелот не заходил сюда лет двести! — Тарис почувствовал, что теряет самообладание. — Кто заходил сюда?

— Член Дома Дрелот.

Тарис глубоко вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Нарсиса, продолжающего ворчать и треплющего край ветхого полотнища со стилизованным изображением цепи. Потом на бродящего среди бесполезного мусора Каэлина. На Реми, со скучающим видом подпирающего стену, и его уродскую двемерскую штуковину. Танцующий-с-Деревьями, стоящий неподалеку, беспокойно завозился — наверняка за погремушкой полез.

— Хорошо, — кое-как взял себя в руки Тарис. — Он забрал что-то отсюда?

— Только то, что принадлежит ему по праву рождения, — повторила привратница.

— Столько денег зря, — посетовал Нарсис Дрен, размахивая свитком. — Я был уверен, что гробница намного больше…

Тарис выхватил у него свиток, чтобы не мельтешил перед глазами. Наверняка подделка…

Пробежав глазами по первым строчкам, он слегка изменился в лице. Это не ускользнуло от внимания Нарсиса.

— Что там? — оживился он. — Не томи, о мой преданный ученик!

Тарис поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

— Ты ошибся гробницей, — равнодушно ответил он. — Тут написано совсем другое название.

— Не может этого быть! — возмутился Нарсис. — Я — лучший знаток кимериса во всем Морровинде! Впрочем, я всегда не прочь поправить ученика в его заблуждении…

— Тебе нужна гробница Дрелос, видишь?

— Хм, — Нарсис уставился на указанное место, будто и вправду читал. — Действительно, похоже на то!

— Советую поторопиться, — добавил Тарис, сворачивая свиток и засовывая его за пояс. — Вдруг в этот самый момент другой, менее прославленный авантюрист открывает дверь в тайное хранилище?

— Вряд ли, когда я покупал этот свиток, торговец уверял меня, что он существует в единственном экземпляре.

— Безусловно, его словам стоит верить. — Тарис шлепнул Нарсиса по руке, не давая стащить свиток.

— Я как-то наткнулся на древнюю гробницу, просто ища проход к интересующим меня двемерским руинам, — добавил сверху Реми, не отлипая от облюбованной им стены. — Потом оказалось, что это была легендарная затерянная библиотека, а я и не заглянул!

— Дрелос… Да, пожалуй, мне стоит найти проводника и… — Нарсис Дрен исчез так быстро, будто его и не было.

— Там правда ошибка? — спросил Реми.

— Да, дуракам везет — он нашел путь к гробнице пресвятого рода Велот.

— О… В таком случае это…

— И я скорее перерезал бы ему глотку, чем позволил протянуть загребущие ручонки к великому наследию предков рода данмерского. На его счастье, он даже не понял, какое сокровище приобрел. Теперь этот свиток вернется в лоно Храма, на сегодня достаточно разграбленных гробниц.

— Что ж, если гробница Дрелос на самом деле существует — это будет еще забавнее!

— Этот символ, — к ним присоединился Каэлин, протягивая обрывок ткани. — Он не похож на те, что изображены на гобеленах.

Тарис взял его в руки. Клочок был совсем крошечным, грязь и подпалины не давали возможности определить рисунок и даже цвет, но чудом держащаяся пуговица сохранилась хорошо, и символ на ней был виден с недвусмысленной четкостью.

— Не похож… — медленно произнес Тарис. — Уходим. Нужно доложить Архиканонику.

Едва они вышли из хранилища, как Тарис услышал, что его кто-то зовет.

— Тарис-с Велас-с, — выплывая прямо из стены, повторил призрак. Настолько древний, что прежний облик окончательно стерся, оставив лишь безликий силуэт в лохмотьях. — Дом Дрес взывает об отмщении.

— Я никогда не вредил Дому Дрес, — ответил Тарис, вспоминая убитых им работорговцев. Разумеется, у них не было знаков отличия, но ведь это наверняка были Телванни.

— Ты опозорил наследника Дома Дрес, Тарис Велас, — призрак ткнул в него истлевшим пальцем. — Это тяжкое преступление.

За спиной хрустнул суставами, поднимаясь с пола, алчущий.

— Я спас ему жизнь. — Не сразу, но Тарис вспомнил, о ком идет речь. Кто бы мог подумать, что духи так злопамятны. И так вездесущи. — Он сам себя опозорил, когда позволил схватить себя… — он спохватился, но пришлось договаривать: — Дому Индорил.

В горле у алчущего неприятно заклокотало. Каэлин едва заметно поменял позу, перенеся вес на другую ногу, Реми громко втянул воздух носом и сунул руку в карман. Мария-Антуанетта предупреждающе заворчала. Даже Танцующий-с-Деревьями приготовился то ли бежать, то ли бросаться сумками.

— Я пошел против воли своего Дома и освободил сына Дома Дрес — ценой жизни моих соклановцев. — На самом деле Тарис даже не знал, в чьи разборки влез, и того щенка спас только потому, что приглянулся, но мстительным духам об этом знать совершенно необязательно. — Для того чтобы смыть мое злодеяние, крови пролилось достаточно.

— Еще и предатель своего Дома, — прошелестел призрак. Тарис скрипнул зубами и подал спутникам незаметный знак отступать. У него не было уверенности, что он справится с алчущим и двумя разгневанными духами одновременно, но втягивать в это Танцующего-с-Деревьями тем более было нечестно.

Они не послушались.

— Ты посмел войти в гробницу Дома Дрес после всего, что сотворил. Войти, прикрываясь храмовой личиной. Мы не можем пойти против воли Храма, но для того, чтобы исполнить поручение, довольно одного посланника. Ты останешься здесь, Тарис Велас, и сполна ответишь за все прегрешения, коих у тебя найдется немало.

Реми вытащил руку из кармана, коротко взмахнул ей снизу вверх и кинул что-то в алчущего. По уродливому телу прошла дрожь, чудище выгнулось и застыло, коротко подергиваясь.

Тарис не стал разбрасываться подарками судьбы — выхватил меч, в два шага оказался возле скованного заклятием алчущего и нанес удар в так удачно подставленное горло, меж раскрывшихся хитиновых пластин. Полилась густая черная кровь, призраки гневно завопили.

— Ходу, ходу, ходу! — По скорости отступления они превзошли даже Нарсиса Дрена, тот мог бы гордиться столь прилежными учениками. Сзади что-то заскрежетало, послышался тяжелый топот: алчущий явно был здесь не единственным стражем.

Призрачная рука высунулась из пола и схватила Тариса за ногу, но ей не хватило силы его повалить. Еще одна атаковала из стены, но он был к этому готов и просто ушел в сторону, не сбавляя скорости.

Повезло, что гробница такая маленькая. Один за другим они выскочили наружу, и Тарис, бежавший последним, захлопнул двери и навалился на них спиной. С той стороны кто-то ударился всем телом, створки чуть поддались, и Тарис проехал ногами по земле. Реми бросился ему на помощь. Пока они вдвоем подпирали двери, Каэлин выудил из Тарисова кармана ключ-камень и приложил к замку. Внутри что-то щелкнуло, засовы встали на место, и можно было выдохнуть.

— Опозорил сына Дома Дрес, а? — переводя дыхание, спросил Реми.

— Всего-то переспал, нашли к чему придраться. — Тарис достал из ножен меч, критически осмотрел темные разводы на лезвии и огляделся в поисках подходящей тряпки — он слышал, что кровь алчущего не только ядовита, но и крайне вредна для ткани, кожи и даже металла. Проверять на практике не хотелось.

От маленького лагеря Нарсиса Дрена остались только мусор и непогашенное в спешке кострище. Пришлось позаимствовать у Танцующего-с-Деревьями моток бинтов.

— У вас за это рубят головы?

— Ну, там были особые обстоятельства. — Кровь оттиралась плохо. — Что ты сделал с алчущим?

— А, это, — Реми достал из кармана и показал на ладони маленький шарик из двемерского металла. — Это успокойка. Моя личная разработка. В двемерских руинах никогда не знаешь, на кого наткнешься за следующим поворотом, а эти штуки позволяют решить проблему бескровно. Ну, по возможности, — добавил он, глядя на попытки Тариса отмыть клинок хотя бы в прибрежной воде.

— Это был не тот случай. — Удовлетворившись, наконец, результатом, Тарис обтер лезвие насухо и вложил клинок в ножны. — Подытожим. Наши реликвии унес какой-то н’вах. Он мог прийти из Тель Аруна, Молаг Мара или Садрит Моры, и все, что мы имеем в качестве ориентира — это фамилия Дрелот, если ему не достало мозгов назваться чужим именем.

— Не совсем, — подал голос Каэлин, устроившийся на одном из пустых ящиков. Не поднимая головы, он увлеченно делал какие-то пометки в маленькой книжице.

— Ты умеешь писать? — делано удивился Тарис.

Вместо ответа Каэлин показал ему развернутую книжицу. Во всю страницу был схематично набросан волосатый хер. Причем волосатый в прямом смысле слова — на головке у него красовался весьма узнаваемый хвостик.

— Доступно? — уточнил Каэлин.

— И почерк у тебя отвратительный, — фыркнул Тарис. — А теперь покажи, что ты накарябал на самом деле.

— Сначала ты. Что за символ был на той пуговице?

— Нарисовать?

— Можешь просто рассказать, для начала.

— Пока мутсэры бренчат яйцами, не изволите ли чайку? — Реми флегматично протянул флягу Танцующему-с-Деревьями, не знающему, как реагировать на внезапно накалившуюся обстановку.

— Не откажусь, — с благодарностью ответил тот.

— Символ Великого Дома, — сначала Тарис хотел утаить правду, а то и вовсе сказать, что это просто ничего не значащая безделушка, но потом рассудил, что этот глазастый скриб все равно видел, что пуговица припрятана в карман, а значит, имеет какую-никакую ценность, и уже не отстанет.

— Я был в Храме и видел стяги с гербами Великих Домов. Среди них такого не было.

— Этого Дома более не существует, а все упоминания о нем стерты. Однако некоторые артефакты, полагаю, были слишком хороши для того, чтобы уничтожать их, а потому Храм предпочел сохранить их в тайне.

— Как он назывался?

— Дом Дагот. — Тарис никогда не был мнительным эльфом, но ему показалось, что коснувшийся лица ветер был необычно теплым, да и поднялся только что. — Не трепите это имя почем зря — кинут в застенки, не разбираясь. То, что я вам сказал, это страшная ересь, непосвященные о ней и вовсе не слышали.

Каэлин кивнул, сделал в книжке еще несколько пометок и сказал:

— Если я сделал верные выводы, то мы ищем данмера невысокого роста, со средним размером ноги. У него светлые длинные волосы, не хватает пальца на левой руке, и он слегка прихрамывает на правую ногу. Он был один и, очевидно, не привык к физической работе, но и в магии изменения не искусен. К сожалению, нам слишком быстро пришлось покинуть гробницу, а здесь если и были какие следы, Нарсис Дрен все затоптал.

— И ты понял все это, просто копаясь в мусоре? — недоверчиво спросил Тарис.

— Когда мер не опасается преследования, он оставляет очень много следов, — философски ответил Каэлин, разглядывая на свету тот самый длинный волос.

— Босмерская ищейка.

— Скажи спасибо, что не гончая.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— А нет ли чего покрепче чаю? — слабым голосом спросил Танцующий-с-Деревьями.

— Выдвигаемся, — Тарис предпочел не тратить время на бесполезные препирания. — Чем раньше Архиканоник узнает о пропаже артефактов — тем лучше.


	6. 6

Это был тот же самый бордель, но никто не спешил выгонять его прочь. Тарис подумал, как же быстро они все здесь починили, а потом встретился взглядом с хозяйкой. Та приветливо улыбнулась ему, будто не она недавно выкрикивала ему вслед проклятия, а потом не дала и рта раскрыть.

— У нас есть для вас кое-что особенное, мутсэра, — и она поманила его за собой.

«Мешок с чумными крысами?» — отстраненно подумал Тарис, но все равно пошел.

В просторной, богато обставленной под старину комнате никого не было. Будучи предоставлен самому себе, Тарис прошелся из угла в угол, покрутил в руках нефритовую черепашку, хотел было налить себе выпить, но передумал и просто сел на кровать. Вскоре он услышал за спиной легкий перезвон украшений. Создание, что вплыло в поле его зрения, и вправду было особенным. Стройные ноги, ладный зад — так и просится в руку, красивая спина, осанка, достойная лорда, золотистая кожа, длинные волосы янтарного цвета.

— Добро пожаловать в наш скромный дом, мутсэра, — и голос, словно хрусталь. Небесное создание зажгло ароматическую палочку, изящным движением поставило ее на столик, повернулось, и оказалось, что это все-таки юноша, каких Тарис никогда не видывал. Все в нем как будто было создано для того, чтобы одурманивать разум — от тонких щиколоток до порочных подведенных глаз — он показался Тарису совершенством.

— Позвольте поухаживать за вами, мутсэра. — Замешательство гостей ему, похоже, было не впервой. Чуть улыбаясь, юноша легко прошел вперед и опустился перед Тарисом на колени — даже в этом простом движении было столько грации, сколько не мог дать самый затейливый танец. Тарис осознал, что уже с минуту просто пялится на юношу и на то, как тот неспешно снимает с него сапоги и закатывает штанины, и спросил, просто чтобы хоть что-то спросить:

— Как тебя зовут? — и не узнал свой голос.

— Вивек, мутсэра, — тот стрельнул глазами из-под длинной челки. — Но вы можете дать мне другое имя, если хотите.

— Нет, и так… Пусть будет Вивек.

— Вы очень добры, мутсэра. — Откуда-то появился таз с водой, Тарис не помнил, чтобы видел его в этой комнате. «Я плачу деньги не за это», — хотел сказать он, но Вивек так смотрел на него снизу вверх — столько было в этом взгляде немого обожания и невысказанного обещания, что Тарис промолчал. Пожалуй, он позволил бы ему делать что угодно, лишь бы Вивек оставался здесь, с ним.

Тем более, что происходящее и так его более чем устраивало. Вивек помог ему поставить ноги в таз и теперь ласкал его ступни пальцами так бережно, будто совершает священнодействие. Тарис почувствовал, что у него кружится голова, и прикрыл глаза. Хотелось бы свалить все на шейн, но он точно помнил, что не выпил ни капли. Руки у Вивека были нежными и теплыми, и когда он скользил ладонями вверх и вниз по голени или разминал стопу, тепло от них разливалось по всему телу, и хотелось, чтобы он не останавливался никогда.

Тарис открыл глаза. Хотелось смотреть на Вивека, запомнить его облик хорошенько, чтобы было, кого вспомнить потом, одинокими холодными ночами в дороге, когда караван останавливается на ночлег и нужно держать дозор. Вивек, видя это, лукаво ему улыбнулся. Тарис протянул руку, погладил его по щеке, а Вивек повернул голову, поцеловал его ладонь и…

***

Тарис открыл глаза. Споткнувшийся было силт-страйдер выпрямился и вновь медленно пошел вперед. Погонщик, недовольно цокнув языком, щелкнул по панцирю.

Тарис расправил затекшие плечи, сел прямо — надо же, мерная поступь и покачивания панциря силт-страйдера его убаюкали — и про себя проклял терзавшие его сны. Этот сюжет он хорошо помнил. По долгу службы ему приходилось знакомиться со многими еретическими текстами, ведь ординатор должен знать, чему придется противостоять, но своей неслыханной дерзостью этот текст выделялся даже среди прочих. Его автор утверждал, что пресвятой Неревар впервые встретил Вивека не где-нибудь, а в борделе, а чем будущий советник привлек его внимание… о том и вовсе говорить не хотелось. О, сколько раз Тарис жалел, что проклятый еретик уже давно мертв, и он не сможет казнить его лично, смыть кровью эти позорные строки!

Но хуже всего то, что сюжет запал ему в душу и не раз снился вот так, клеймя его грехом, невольно делая соучастником. Здесь, на святой земле, в такой близости к Лорду Вивеку, это было особенно невыносимо.

Порадовавшись тому, что на нем доспех, который, пусть и причиняет неудобство, но надежно скрывает его позор, Тарис огляделся по сторонам. Каэлин, привалившись спиной к шершавому боку панциря, что-то черкал в своей книжке. Танцующий-с-Деревьями — предатель, пользуясь тем, что не надо больше изображать забитого и послушного раба, подполз к Реми, и теперь эти двое шушукались, совершенно довольные жизнью. У альтмера между ладоней то и дело вспыхивал огонек заклинания, а Танцующий-с-Деревьями кивал, пытаясь повторить. Попутчики неодобрительно косились на них, но пока молчали.

— Танди! — недовольно окликнул его Тарис. Его бесило все: неудобство в паху, беспечность друга, невыносимо яркие сапоги босмера, шуршание пера и даже обычная при езде на силт-страйдере качка. — А ну иди сюда, глупый ящер! Сколько раз тебе говорить, не приставай к чужеземцам!

Танцующий-с-Деревьями вздрогнул и с виноватым видом вернулся обратно. Реми хмыкнул и поджал губы, из-за чего сразу захотелось врезать ему хорошенько.

— Плохой сон приснился? — спросил Каэлин, чем сразу заработал второе почетное место в списке жертв Тарисовой злости. Или даже первое. Можно отнять у него книжку и выбросить за борт. Правда, за это можно и самим загреметь, погонщик долго разбираться не будет, из-за чего потасовка, высадит посреди пустошей — и вся недолга. А у них каждая минута на счету.

— Не твое дело, н’вах.

И почему только Лорд Вивек выбрал его?

Вероятно, потому что босмеру не снятся про него срамные сны. От этой мысли на душе сделалось еще сквернее, и Тарис зло уставился вдаль. Вид Красной Горы если и не успокаивал, то хотя бы настраивал на философские мысли.

***

Архиканоника Тарвуса удалось застать в кабинете, он перебирал бумаги, готовясь завершить дела и перейти к ежевечерним молитвам.

— Мы проверили хранилище, Ваше Преосвященство. Оно разграблено. — Чтобы не пялиться на документы, явно не предназначавшиеся для его глаз, Тарис принялся разглядывать угол комнаты. Там на изящной подставке лежал молитвенник и горели свечи. Архиканоник — первый среди верующих, его молитвы чрезвычайно важны и собирают чаяния паствы в единое полотно. Потому и в книге этой — большая сила.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо… — задумчиво ответил тот.

— Простите?

— Хорошо, что боги направили нас, и мы выявили пропажу, — Архиканоник Тарвус поднял голову и посмотрел Тарису прямо в глаза. — Чем раньше начнутся поиски, тем выше шансы вернуть достояние Храма обратно. Это и будет вашим следующим поручением.

— При всем уважении, Ваше Преосвященство, не сочтите за дерзость, но я должен спросить. Этого требует расследование.

— Смелее. Обещаю не проклинать сразу.

— Вы знали, что там хранились реликвии Проклятого Дома?

— Разумеется, — к чести Архиканоника, на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Не ослабла ли ваша вера, не смущен ли этим открытием ваш разум? Не требуется ли наставление, растолковывающее позицию Храма по этому вопросу?

— Никак нет, Ваше Преосвященство, я все понимаю.

— Хорошо, вы можете идти… И да, — добавил он, когда Тарис поклонился и действительно собрался уходить? — Лорд Вивек желает вас видеть.

— Сейчас? Не слишком ли поздно?.. — сердце Тариса замерло на миг.

— Так он пожелал. И выразил желание достаточно ясно.

— Почту за честь, — Тарис поклонился еще раз и быстро вышел из комнаты.

***

Пока Тарис поднимался по ступеням, мысли так и метались у него в голове. У Лорда Вивека нет причин его приглашать, верно? Их успехи были ничтожны, а задание — далеко от завершения, и все же… В конце концов, он решил, что с честью примет любой исход этого разговора, каким бы он ни был.

В приемной никого не оказалось. Поток посетителей иссяк, каноники и храмовые служки отправились на молитву. С какой-то ошеломляющей четкостью Тарис понял, что Лорд Вивек ждал его одного. С трудом подавил робость, невольно охватившую его, и подошел к трону, над которым величественно парил его бог. Стукнул кулаком по нагруднику напротив сердца, отдавая честь.

— Вы искали меня, Лорд Вивек.

— Верно, искал. Мне показалось, что в прошлый раз мы расстались не слишком хорошо, — Вивек ободряюще улыбнулся ему, и Тарис чудом не упустил следующие несколько слов. — Учитывая твою биографию… я решил это исправить.

— Не стоило, Лорд Вивек. Я для Вварденфелла как чистый лист, и свою историю на нем буду писать здесь и сейчас, не оглядываясь на ворох старых черновиков, — повторил Тарис наставление Архиканоника, пришедшееся как нельзя кстати.

— И все же это очень интересный лист, — Лорду Вивеку явно польстило упоминание его собственных слов. Он поднял руку, словно хотел ощупать душу Тариса. — Столь сильная вера с таких юных лет… Ты ведь не должен был вступать в орден... и все же сделал это.

— Все верно, Лорд Вивек. Я с детства знал, что рожден для того, чтобы служить Храму, и, смею надеяться, служил хорошо.

— Более чем! Я вижу сильную веру и безупречное следование долгу. Поверь мне, редко кому удавалось добиться таких же успехов. Ты не дошел лишь двух шагов до посвящения в Высшие Ординаторы. Для данмера, не носящего Индорил, это небывалое достижение.

— Вы слишком добры, Лорд Вивек.

— Просто перечисляю свершившееся… Боевое ранение? — Тарис не сразу понял, о чем он, даже начал вспоминать, не мог ли где случайно пораниться по пути, но потом заметил, что Лорд Вивек с вежливым интересом смотрит на его ладонь.

— Это… да, можно и так сказать, — Тарис рассеянно потер ее — следы от зубов Ллаалу немилосердно зачесались, — благодаря провидение, что совсем позабыл об этой ранке и так и не снял импровизированных бинтов.

— Ничего серьезного, я надеюсь?

— Все уже прошло, благодарю за заботу, — Тарису показалось, что Лорд Вивек видит его насквозь. Тот, впрочем, ни словом, ни жестом этого не показал.

— А почему ты выбрал служение именно Леди Альмалексии? Почему, скажем, не мне?

— Если позволите, Лорд Вивек, я никогда и не смел выбирать и служил каждому из вас всем сердцем, пусть телом и находился в Морнхолде. — Это оправдание он заготовил еще давно, и вот наконец-то оно пригодилось. Тарис только понадеялся, что истинная причина останется скрытой от Лорда Вивека.

— Ха, очаровательно! — Лорд Вивек вновь улыбнулся — так заразительно, что Тарис едва успел одернуть себя, чтобы не разулыбаться в ответ. — Разве такой талант должен прозябать в ординаторах? Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы вступить в ряды Вечных Стражей? Нет, правда, неужели не думал?

— Было дело. — Ведь и правда думал, верно подмечено. Но как можно, когда лишним словом или взглядом боишься выдать себя? — Но мне скверно даются стихи. Да и с галантностью тоже проблемы, — немного подумав, добавил Тарис.

— Не может быть! Не все мои Стражи блистают поэтическим талантом, это не беда. Так или иначе, простенький стишок каждый может сложить.

— Боюсь, вам придется поверить мне на слово, Лорд Вивек.

— Боюсь, я хочу проверить. Ну пожалуйста, пару строк!

— Если такова ваша воля. Но я предупреждал.

Тарис задумался, отчаянно ища вдохновения в окружающей обстановке.

— Вот стоит горшок,  
Он похож на шок.  
Шок Архиканоника,  
Позвавшего Каноника,  
Позвавшего слугу.  
Стоят втроем и смотрят на горшок,  
Который всех поверг их в шок,  
Слуга от смерти на вершок,  
А что держал в себе горшок,  
Сказать я не могу.

Сочиняя на ходу этот, так сказать, стих, Тарис выложился так, как не выкладывался до этого ни на одной тренировке. Повисла долгая пауза. Лорд Вивек хмыкнул, фыркнул — и вдруг расхохотался от всей души.

Кажется, это была победа.

— Браво, браво! — отсмеявшись, произнес Лорд Вивек. — Даже не знаю, признать ли правоту твоих слов или немедленно записать тебя в ряды Вечных Стражей с обязательством присылать мне по поэме каждый месяц!

— Пощады, мой лорд!

— Пощады, так пощады, Тарис. Полагаю, пришло время поговорить начистоту, — и Лорд Вивек помахал рукой. — Раздевайся.

Тарис без раздумий потянул за крепления доспеха, надеясь только, что возня с облачением не слишком утомит его бога. Тот, впрочем, не выказывал никаких признаков неудовольствия и терпеливо ждал, прикрыв глаза. На полу поочередно оказались наручи, наплечники, нагрудник и поножи. Не получив приказания остановиться, Тарис отправил следом поддоспешник, поставил рядом сапоги.

Лорд Вивек молчал.

Сверху упала нижняя рубаха, штаны и белье. Тарис выпрямился — совершенно нагой, словно при рождении — и встал по стойке смирно, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Повисла тишина. Лорд Вивек не смотрел на него, и все-таки Тарис буквально кожей ощущал его взгляд. Когда же он открыл глаза и обратил взор на Тариса, тот покрылся мурашками, чувствуя, будто вся его душа умещается на ладонях у бога.

Тщательно изученная, измеренная и оцененная.

— Сколько шрамов, — наконец нарушил молчание Лорд Вивек. — Нечасто увидишь столько на одном воине.

Тут он был прав. Если в целом Тарису нечего было стыдиться — он провел большую часть жизни в ординаторской аскезе и тренировках и мог похвастаться впечатляющей физической формой — то с этими неизменными спутниками воинского бытия ничего не мог поделать. Тарис никогда не был осторожен, а в последнее время и вовсе сделался безразличен к боли и ее последствиям. Там, где лекари оказывались бессильны, его тело «украшали» следы былых ранений. Чем еще резче оттеняли разницу между ним и Лордом Вивеком, чья кожа была безупречна, несмотря на все его воинские подвиги, потрясающие воображение.

— Вот этот был смертельным, — Лорд Вивек без сомнений указал на глубокий шрам напротив сердца.

— Был, — легко согласился Тарис. А потом Лорд Вивек исчез.

— А вот эти почти все принадлежат мне, — Тарис замер, почувствовав прикосновение теплой ладони к спине. Спине, изрезанной следами самобичевания. — Я многое готов простить своей пастве, Тарис. Будь то слабость, жестокость, алчность, сомнения, пресыщенность, гордыня или распри. Но не ложь прямо мне в лицо.

Тарис рухнул на одно колено, низко опустив голову.

— Я молю не о прощении, мой лорд, оно недостижимо, слишком велик мой грех, — горячо произнес он. — Только о возможности завершить дело, которое поручил мне Архиканоник. Позвольте послужить вам во славу хотя бы раз, а потом наказывайте, как посчитаете нужным. Я потерпел поражение в сражении с этим врагом, я не могу победить свою похоть, как бы ни старался. Прикажите оскопить себя, если вам угодно, и я с радостью это сделаю. Я… — Лорд Вивек приподнял его голову за подбородок, призывая посмотреть на себя. Тарис не смог поверить своим глазам — живой бог стоял на земле, как обычный эльф, и все это ради разговора с одним грешником.

— Красивое всегда привлекает взгляд, Тарис Велас. И здесь совершенно нечего стыдиться. Если бы я хотел, чтобы при взгляде на меня паства испытывала лишь священный трепет и ужас, я бы являлся вам в облике жуткого чудовища. Но я таков, каков я есть, и потому не могу призывать тебя отрицать очевидное. Прошу лишь не скрывать свои помыслы, а прямо испрашивать совета, если тебя терзают сомнения.

— Мой лорд… — слезы облегчения застили Тарису глаза. Его бог был столь милосерден и добр, что от этого почти разрывалось сердце.

— Встань, Тарис Велас. Встань и прими мою руку в знак прощения и примирения.

И Тарис повиновался. Словно во сне отвечая на крепкое рукопожатие, он подумал, что сегодня пожалуй, самый лучший день в его жизни.


	7. 7

Спать не хотелось — энергия так и бурлила в крови — и Тарис отправился в «Приют пилигрима», надо ведь было согласовать дальнейшие действия с «избранником Лорда Вивека». Нужную таверну он нашел быстро, в какой именно комнате остановились альтмер с босмером — еще быстрее. Те как раз ожесточенно спорили: приглушенные голоса доносились даже через дверь. Прежде чем постучать, Тарис уловил обрывок фразы.

— Ладно дома, но ты не можешь делать это здесь! Тебе отрубят руку или что там у данмеров принято за… — Реми замолчал, потом дверь открылась. Тарис даже с некоторым любопытством посмотрел на Каэлина, пытаясь понять, за что тому пророчат ужасные кары, но ничего предосудительного не заметил, если не считать крайне упрямого выражения лица. Рядом с босмером стоял горшок с болотным анемоном, на кой-то вытащенный в центр комнаты.

— А, это ты, — буркнул Реми. — Заходи.

Тарис вошел, оглядел скромных размеров комнату и занял единственный свободный стул. Реми плюхнулся на кровать, усыпанную свитками, камнями душ, двемерскими железками и прочим магическим барахлом, на второй, идеально заправленной, сидел Каэлин. Анемон вяло помахивал щупальцами.

— Архиканоник поручил нам с вами отыскать вора и вернуть артефакты на их законное место. Предлагаю воспользоваться твоим описанием и опросить караванщиков и лодочников. Ты заметил, сколько он вывез добра?

— Около девяти ящиков, — Каэлин полил анемон из фляги, тот встряхнулся, как никс-гончая. — Ему понадобилась бы лодка или повозка.

— Тогда его проще будет найти — такой груз сложно не заметить, а еще вору, скорее всего, понадобился проводник. Насколько мне известно, семья Дрелот уже давно проживает в Стоунфоллзе, а за двести лет немудрено забыть дорогу в собственную фамильную гробницу, — сказал Тарис, наблюдая за тем, как анемон пытается подцепить Каэлина за палец, а тот постоянно убирает и снова подносит руку. Так и поверишь в сказки о том, что босмеры и правда умеют общаться с растениями. — Начнем с Молаг Мара и двинемся дальше по побережью. И да, если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, задавайте сейчас. Например, про отрубание рук.

— Никаких вопросов, — немедленно с прохладцей ответил Реми.

— Какое наказание положено за кражу комнатных растений? — спросил Каэлин.

— Руки рубить точно не будут, мы же не редгарды какие. Тебя бросят в темницу. — Что-то подобное Тарис и предполагал, чего еще ждать от босмера? — А потом отправят копать по колено в грязи котлованы под новые кантоны.

— Сойдет, — кивнул Каэлин.

— Так, никто не будет ничего воровать и ничего копать, — возмутился Реми. — У нас, вообще-то, священная миссия. Попросишь потом эту гадость себе в награду, как ты обычно это делаешь.

— Или можно поступить проще. Это же болотный анемон. Не поливай его пару недель, и он окуклится. Выкопаешь семенную капсулу, закинешь в ближайшую лужу — и будет тебе счастливое воссоединение с зазнобушкой, — подсказал Тарис. — Ладно, встречаемся завтра в доках, с капитаном я уже договорился. Доставит до Молаг Мара в лучшем виде.

***

Танцующий-с-Деревьями вернулся домой только под утро. Тарис, который сам пришел незадолго до него — спать по-прежнему не хотелось, несмотря на проведенную на ногах ночь — быстро осмотрел друга. Его точно никто не обижал, скорее наоборот, и задержался он явно по своей воле. Более того, у него на руке Тарис заметил новый самодельный браслет. Он почти не разбирался в аргонианской символике, но оберег опознать было несложно.

— Так-так-так. — Он поймал Танцующего-с-Деревьями за руку, разглядывая искусно переплетенные ремешки. И перо в самом центре, обернутое красной нитью. — Община аргониан, значит? Вновь почувствовать себя среди друзей?

— А ты что-то имеешь против? — неожиданно резко ответил Танцующий-с-Деревьями, отдернув руку. — Если что, хочу напомнить, что мы ничего друг другу…

— Да нет, наоборот — рад за тебя, — Тарис похлопал его по плечу и дружелюбно улыбнулся.

— Да ладно? — недоверчиво посмотрел на него Танцующий-с-Деревьями.

— Серьезно. — Растерянность друга как никогда лучше показывала, что Тарис и вправду в последнее время вел себя не лучшим образом. — Это же прекрасно. Кстати, у нас новое задание…

***

Тарис вернулся в таверну с тем же, с чем из нее и ушел. Расспросы ничего не дали. Сначала пришлось впустую потратить целый день в Молаг Маре — там никто и близко не видел данмера, подходящего под описание. Теперь Садрит Мора. Тарис буквально чувствовал, как время утекает сквозь пальцы, и ничего не мог сделать.

За одним из столиков он нашел Каэлина. Тот занял такое же место, какое занял бы и сам Тарис: чтобы видеть всех, а самому в глаза не бросаться, хорошо просматривать дверь и держать в уме самые очевидные пути к отступлению. Подсел к нему. Босмер вяло ковырялся в тарелке, изредка прикладываясь к кружке. Тарис, памятуя о Танцующем-с-Деревьями, которого в это «приличное заведение» не пустили, оставив пережидать ночь с другими рабами на конюшне, заказал двойную порцию рыбы. Пусть хоть поест как свободный.

— Ничего, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд босмера. Тот вздохнул и снова отпил. Приглядевшись, Тарис спросил. — Ты ведь не пьешь, верно?

— Нет, — мрачно ответил тот.

— Зачем тогда тратился?

— Босмер в таверне, в самом сердце телванийских земель, уже выглядит подозрительно, а уж босмер, который не пьет… — Каэлин вздохнул еще раз. — Не люблю привлекать внимание.

— Б’век, да ты совсем не умеешь расслабляться!

— Не умею, — с грустным видом согласился тот.

Сам Тарис точно не собирался отказываться от хорошего флина. Да и от не очень хорошего, пожалуй, тоже. Выслушав короткий рассказ Каэлина о результатах его поисков, примерно таких же «успешных», он опустошил свою кружку, потом потянулся и перелил содержимое Каэлиновой кружки в свою (надо же помогать ему поддерживать легенду) и его флин выпил тоже. А там и рыба подоспела.

— Большой город, за день не обойдешь. Завтра стоит попробовать снова. — Тарис проследил за взглядом Каэлина и понял, что тот наблюдает за Реми. Альтмер прочно окопался у стойки и сейчас вовсю развлекал некую данмерку. — И скажи своему другу, что он пристает к Телванни, к тому же не из последних. Если ей что-то не понравится, яйца быстро покинут его, причем своим ходом.

— О, за него не стоит беспокоиться. Сам разберется.

Тарис еще раз посмотрел на Реми, вдохновенно что-то заливающего — на его взгляд, слишком шумно, но даме сей задор явно нравился — потом опять на мрачного Каэлина. И задумался о том, что, возможно, эти двое не просто так путешествуют вместе.

— Ревнуешь?

— Что? Нет, — удивленно ответил тот. — С чего ты взял?

— Так вы не пара?

— Нет, мы — напарники. Корень общий, смысл разный. Партнеры по приключениям. — Поняв, что сделал только хуже, Каэлин махнул рукой: — Короче, просто нет.

— Вы же снимаете один номер.

— А ты в курсе цен на жилье в Вивеке? — резонно поинтересовался Каэлин. — К тому же, вы с Танцующим-с-Деревьями тоже живете в одном номере.

— Он мой раб — это другое. Ему не положено что-то мягче коврика у кровати. В общем, никто из нас ни с кем не спит. Прекрасно. Очень облегчает ведение дел.

— Кстати о делах. Мне пора. — Каэлин отодвинул от себя тарелку и подхватил лежащую рядом на скамье куртку.

— Куда это ты собрался на ночь глядя?

— Прогуляюсь в доках. Нужно кое-что проверить, и вообще…

Беспечность и самоуверенность босмера Тариса даже в некоторой степени восхищали. Идти ночью в один из самых неблагополучных районов города, да еще и безоружным… это было сильно.

— Я с тобой.

— Зачем?

— Работорговцев буду отгонять. Работники из вас, босмеров, конечно никакие, а вот как мясо для магических опытов — вполне сойдешь.

— Резонно, — согласился Каэлин. — Пойдем.

Немного жалея о невыпитом за вечер флине, Тарис подхватил свою тарелку и пошел к выходу. Трезвый разум ему сегодня еще пригодится, а если затея босмера выгорит, это с лихвой окупит время, проведенное в его обществе.

Реми, увлеченный беседой, кажется, даже не заметил их ухода.

***

К тому времени, как они добрались до доков, сумерки сменились темной, безлунной ночью. В этом районе практически не было грибных фонарей, но Каэлин шагал уверенно. Похоже, действительно знал, куда идет. Танцующий-с-Деревьями хотел напроситься с ними, но Тарис ему запретил. Не хватало еще следить за двумя бестолковыми мишенями, тут хоть бы одну уберечь. Пока что их не трогали: Тарис выглядел достаточно свирепо сам по себе, а уж меч у него на бедре тем более предостерегал от глупых поступков, но спиной он почувствовал не один и не два оценивающих взгляда.

Целью босмера оказался портовый склад — большое, не выращенное, а построенное по велотийской моде приземистое здание, в котором хранились товары на продажу от приезжих, а также то добро, что еще только ждало погрузки на корабль.

— Наш Дрелот столько всего вынес из гробницы, что не смог бы держать все добро при себе, — сказал Каэлин, когда они остановились в тени большого гриба неподалеку. Он напряженно следил за улицей, пытаясь понять, есть ли здесь еще кто-нибудь. — Этот склад — самое популярное место у приезжих, если он и оставлял где-то награбленное, то здесь.

— Шансов, что артефакты по-прежнему тут, мало.

— Но учетные записи должны были остаться. По крайней мере, все лучше, чем заливать флином свою неудачу в таверне. — С этим Тарис не мог не согласиться.  
Убедившись, что работники склада все до одного ушли домой и праздных зевак поблизости нет, они подошли поближе. Каэлин заинтересовался длинным узким окошком под самой крышей.

— Подсади-ка, — попросил он. Тарис посчитал это глупой затеей — туда пролезет разве что кошка, накрепко запертые двери и то перспективнее, — но спорить не стал. Ступив на сцепленные в замок ладони, Каэлин свечой взлетел вверх, подтянулся и распластался на крыше. Немного повозившись с окном, он открыл его и проскользнул внутрь. Что ж, туда пролезет только кошка и босмер.

Тарис неспешно отошел к уже знакомому грибу, прислонился к стене и стал ждать, гадая, видят ли босмеры в темноте и как часто в этом районе ходят патрули стражи. Мысли о том, что не такого служения от них ожидал Лорд Вивек, он старательно отгонял. В конце концов, они не воровать сюда пришли, а всего лишь добывать информацию.

Поглощенный своими мыслями, он все же заблаговременно приметил еще одну фигуру, нацелившуюся на их склад. Неизвестный, не заметив Тариса, прокрался к дверям и принялся ковыряться в замке.

«В очередь», — подумал Тарис и направился к нему, стараясь не шуметь. Воришка, впрочем, был настолько увлечен сделанным на совесть замком, что ничего не заметил ровно до того момента, как сильные руки передавили ему горло. Но и тогда ему оставалось только немного похрипеть и обмякнуть.

***

Когда Каэлин вновь появился на крыше, Тарис уже снова ждал его на старом месте. Босмер вернулся тем же путем, которым пришел, еще и окно за собой запер, жук. С торжествующим выражением лица он продемонстрировал свою книжку, подсвечивая страницы какой-то гнилушкой.

— В приходной книге действительно значится некий Вемин Дрелот. Три недели назад он оставил на хранение девять запечатанных ящиков с «товарами», а еще через неделю забрал. Но всего семь! За остальные два ему уплачена неустойка в размере трехсот монет.

— Маловато для древних реликвий. Стандартная такса?

— Да, судя по отметкам на полях, он отказался назвать их содержимое при сдаче на склад. Но дело даже не в этом.

— Эти два ящика осели где-то в Садрит Море, — Тарис вспомнил про незадачливого воришку. — Есть у меня одна идея…

***

Холодная вода быстро привела вора в чувство. Тарис для острастки макнул его в море еще раз, а потом за шиворот приподнял над водой. Совсем еще мальчишка — Тарис в его возрасте только-только поступил в академию, — тот закашлялся и судорожно вдохнул спасительный воздух.

— Ты крепко попал, фетчер. — Тарис хорошенько его встряхнул в подтверждение своих слов. — Что скажет твоя матушка, когда узнает, что ее драгоценный сын чистит склады на побережье?

— За что, мутсэра? — хриплым голосом спросил паренек, всколыхнув в Тарисе волну ностальгии. Сейчас еще скажет, что он вообще просто мимо проходил.

— Да брось, я взял тебя с поличным. Ведь это был не твой склад, верно?

— Я услышал оттуда странный шум. — И вор не разочаровал. — Вот и решил проверить, стоит ли вызывать стражу.

— Где тебя научили так проверять запертые двери, с’вит? Разве в Садрит Море каждый второй гражданин ходит с отмычкой в кармане?

— О какой отмычке вы говорите, мутсэра? — И взгляд такой искренний. Сколько Тарис в свое время таких «искренних» переловил, несть числа.

Вор снова зашелся кашлем — и вдруг без предупреждения извернулся, вцепился пальцами в Тарисово предплечье, подтянулся и пнул его в колено. Потом подсек под голень второй ногой и, когда Тарис, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, разжал руку, толкнул в воду и опрометью бросился прочь.

Выдав для надежности вслед несколько проклятий, Тарис спокойно выпрямился и стер воду с лица. Воришка мелковат для того, чтобы промышлять по складам самостоятельно. Такие обычно режут кошельки на улицах или таскают мелочь с рыночных лотков. Если парень не побоялся взяться за складской замок, значит, за ним стоит местная гильдия воров. И когда его прижмут, жаловаться он побежит тоже к ним.

Если только Каэлин не зря ест свое мясо на службе у желтомордых, у них сегодня же будет местоположение логова воров и, если повезет, пропавших ящиков Дрелота.


	8. 8

Местная гильдия воров облюбовала под свои нужды естественную пещеру в склоне холма, за чертой города. Перед входом у них вышла заминка — Каэлин наотрез отказался брать Тариса с собой.

— Вся твоя внешность буквально кричит об ординаторском прошлом. Если войдешь туда, скорее прольется кровь, чем мы достигнем успеха.

— А ты, надо думать, у нас криминальная звезда, которой ящики вынесут на лучшем подносе?

— А я — просто босмер, который приплыл в Морровинд в поисках непыльной работенки.

— Когда тебя убьют, надеюсь, твой дружок не станет винить в этом меня, — проворчал Тарис, однако в словах Каэлина был смысл.

Впрочем, вернулся босмер очень быстро.

— Пожалуй, твое ординаторское прошлое тут никого не побеспокоит, — странным тоном произнес он.

Причину такой резкой смены настроения Тарис увидел очень быстро. Буквально у порога. Она залила кровью из вскрытой глотки весь пол.

— Его убили сегодня, — склонившись над трупом, сделал вывод Тарис. — Скорее всего, днем или ранним вечером.

— Там дальше — та же история, — махнул рукой Каэлин.

Он не соврал, следующий труп они обнаружили в десяти метрах от входа, где узкий входной коридор расширялся до первой полноценной пещеры: на стуле, прислоненным к стене, с оружием в ножнах.

В самой пещере, у давно прогоревшего костра, нашлись еще двое. Один сидел за столом, а теперь уже лежал на нем, положив голову на руки, второй явно пытался обороняться, но был медленнее своего врага. В сторону вела широкая кровавая полоса, в конце нее они обнаружили еще одного мертвого данмера, сжимающего в руке обрывок грязной тряпки.

— Думаешь, наш Дрелот вернулся забрать свое?

— Вряд ли, он давно отбыл, — ответил Каэлин, пытаясь осторожно разжать чужие пальцы. — Да, он мог вернуться, но в гробнице он вовсю использовал магию, а здешний мясник — только холодную сталь.

Добытый обрывок ничуть не прояснил ситуацию. Просто кусок чьей-то красной рубашки.

В следующей пещере нападавшему не удалось застать местных обитателей врасплох, но итог вышел таким же плачевным. С той лишь разницей, что здесь тела лежали среди переломанной мебели и битой посуды.

— Есть идеи? — спросил Тарис, разглядывая лежащую лицом вниз редгардку.

— Я не совсем уверен, — ответил Каэлин, осторожно вороша осколки разбитой миски. — Кажется, эти четверо за что-то передрались между собой. Но почему на шум не сбежались остальные? И я не видел ни одной подходящей рубашки. С кого бы данмер ни выдрал этот клок, его здесь нет.

— Ну, мы осмотрели не все убежище, — Тарис огляделся, смутно надеясь, что содержимое похищенных ящиков разбросано тоже где-то здесь. Конечно же, нет.

— Ого!

— Что там?

— Грибочек! — Со счастливым возгласом Каэлин унесся куда-то вглубь пещеры.

— Грибочек? Ты серьезно? — уязвленно поинтересовался Тарис, начиная понимать, почему босмеры до сих пор не добились никаких серьезных успехов на внешнеполитической арене и даже своими новыми союзниками используются крайне неохотно.

— Он очень редкий! — возмущенно донеслось из полумрака. — И не растет в этой местности. Это чудо!

— Рад за вас обоих. — Решив, что нужно довольствоваться малым — спасибо, что хоть на пещеру навел, — Тарис оставил Каэлина наедине с его фунгофилией и принялся осматривать место преступления с большим тщанием. По-прежнему никаких следов боевой магии, обычная поножовщина. Понять, что именно они не поделили, не удалось: то ли эту вещь унес победитель, то ли предмет спора был исключительно теоретического толка. Взгляд зацепился за те самые черепки, что разглядывал Каэлин. Довольно необычная расцветка для этого региона, голубая глина здесь почти не встречается, а вот на материковом Морровинде…

В стороне, противоположной той, куда ушел Каэлин, Тарис услышал тихий возглас удивления, а потом характерный шорох — с таким опускается на землю безвольное тело.

— Помоги, — позвал невидимый во мраке Каэлин. — Мне его не дотащить.

Тарис подобрал его добычу и вынес поближе к свету, усадил, привалив спиной к мешкам с соленым рисом. Уловом босмера оказался тот самый парень, который и навел их на убежище.

— Он следил за нами, — сообщил Каэлин, деловито связывая ему руки. — И довольно долго для праздного любопытства.

— Грибочек, значит?

— Ты не представляешь, как часто это срабатывает. Даже обидно. — Каэлин поднял глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Тариса: — Ты тоже повелся.

— Я ведь разговариваю с эльфом, который собрался отсидеть за анемон, — не стал отрицать он.

— Это другое.

— Такое же растение. — Тарис наклонился и похлопал парня по щеке. Тот зашевелился, приходя в себя.

— Я разделяю общее дело и личное. И никогда бы не стал…

— Так, вот сейчас просто остановись. Не имею ни малейшего желания знать, что личного у тебя к траве.

— А данмеры часто спотыкаются? — без предупреждения сменил тему Каэлин. Продолжить этот крайне продуктивный разговор им помешал парень, шарахнувшийся назад. Он уперся спиной в мешки, пытаясь отползти, впустую засучив ногами по полу.

— Вы и меня убьете? — выпалил он, сверкая глазами из-под медной челки.

— Если не скажешь, зачем следил за нами — то да, — пообещал Тарис.

— Я пришел — а здесь все мертвые. Я уходил — они еще были живые, а теперь мертвые. Все, — зачастил парень, елозя связанными руками по коленям. — Уже хотел уходить, а вы мне дорогу перегородили. Я ждал, пока вы уйдете. Это вы их убили, да? Не убивайте меня, я ничего не знаю, я никого не видел, я пра…

— Рот закрой, — сказал Тарис, как ему показалось, спокойно, но парень вздрогнул и заткнулся на полуслове. — И слушай меня внимательно. Дружков твоих порезали не мы, но если ты будешь плохим мальчиком, то отправишься вслед за ними: трупом больше, трупом меньше — никто и не заметит. Мне от тебя нужна только информация: коротко, четко и по делу. Мы поняли друг друга? — Парень испуганно кивнул. — Как тебя зовут?

— А-арайнис, мутсэра.

— Хорошо, Арайнис. Я ищу ящики. Два ящика с реликвиями Дома Дрес, украденные с того самого склада, который ты пытался вскрыть. Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?

Арайнис похлопал глазами и заискивающе улыбнулся:

— Меня почти никуда не допускают, мутсэра. Большие дела ворочаются…

— Ну, трупом — значит, трупом, — вздохнул Тарис.

— Нет, подождите! Я видел ящики — их было два! — которые никому не давали разглядеть. Главный вскрывал их лично, у себя, а после поместил в хранилище под замок. Слухи ходили разные, но никто, кроме самых приближенных, не знал, что там. Я почти уверен, что это те самые.

— Веди, — Тарис ухватил его под руку и вздернул на ноги.

— Ключ, — подал голос до этого молчавший Каэлин.

— Ключ у главы. Вон он, там лежит, — Арайнис сглотнул и посмотрел в сторону: туда, где из-за мебельного завала виднелись ноги в дорогих сапогах.

Каэлин без понуканий скользнул в ту сторону. Послышался шорох, что-то звякнуло и покатилось. Пока он там возился, Тарис с ленивым интересом разглядывал пленника. В скудном свете факелов он казался даже моложе, чем на самом деле. Совсем мальчишка. И без того тонкие черты лица заострились, медные волосы тускло поблескивали в переменчивом свете, еще ярче сверкали темные глаза. Арайнис, явно смущенный таким вниманием к своей персоне, переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь не дрожать слишком явно.

— Ничего, — произнес вернувшийся Каэлин. — У него при себе нет ничего.

— Возможно, он хранит его в своих покоях, — зачастил Арайнис. — Я знаю дорогу.

— Или кто-то стащил ключ, — выразительно произнес Тарис.

— Я не брал! — воскликнул Арайнис, но Тарис смотрел не на него.

— А смысл? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Каэлин. И добавил, обращаясь уже к Арайнису: — Давай-ка осмотрим эти покои. Веди.

— Смысл, как и прежде, в том, чтобы выслужиться. Ты ведь постоянно это делаешь.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это обвинение существует только в твоей голове?

— Ну а что, на дело улизнуть собирался тайком, взломал чужой склад, да и сюда меня пускать не хотел. Может, и ключ стащил. Сейчас поцелуем запертые двери хранилища, ты разведешь руками, скажешь, что его нельзя открыть без ключа, а потом вернешься и присвоишь себе всю славу.

— Надорвусь, — спокойно ответил Каэлин.

— Что?

— Два больших ящика. Надорвусь присваивать.

Они прошли сквозь второй выход из импровизированной комнаты, миновали коридор, срезали путь через укромный лаз и, пройдя по пологому спуску, вышли в еще большую пещеру. По левой ее стороне тянулась цепочка светящихся грибов, выхватывавших из темноты камень под ногами, правая же резко обрывалась в темноту, оставляя для прохода только небольшой коридор. Снизу доносилось странное пощелкивание, отбивавшее всякое желание проверять, глубока ли пропасть. Коридор упирался в небольшую, но крепкую дверь, и Арайнис уверенно повел их к ней.

— Это не аргумент.

— А что аргумент?

— Ну, ты мог хотя бы попытаться найти себе оправдание.

— С вами, данмерами, очень тяжело работать — а ведь я всякого повидал. С животными и то проще договориться, — тяжело вздохнул Каэлин. — Почему я ушел один? Да потому что ты не пригоден для шпионской деятельности. Что бы ты делал на складе? Громыхал доспехами? А здесь? Угрожал бы ворам именем Альмсиви, а потом устроил кровавую резню?

— Какая разница, они и так все сдохли.

Дверь, разумеется, тоже оказалась заперта. Арайнис, еще раз вздрогнувший при словах Тариса, пробормотал: «Я открою», — и принялся возиться с замком, неловко управляясь связанными руками.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы кошелек ты у него стащил?

— Нет, — буркнул Каэлин.

— А я бы стащил, — добавил Тарис, в душе довольный тем, что клятый босмер не настолько невозмутим, насколько хочет казаться. А то он уже начал сомневаться в том, что тот живой.

— В следующий раз, когда будешь предлагать помощь, напомни мне отказа…

Арайнис, оставленный без присмотра, дернул рукой и рухнул на пол; мимо Тариса, который стоял подальше, просвистело что-то большое, а вот Каэлину повезло меньше — его легко, как детскую игрушку, отбросило вбок и он рухнул в пропасть. Послышался глухой удар. Сработавшая ловушка со скрежетом встала на место, но Тарису до нее не было дела: он ринулся к краю и глянул вниз. Стрекот усилился, заодно выдавая свое происхождение: дно пещеры было усеяно крупными шалками, сбежавшимися к обрыву на шум. Панцири их слабо светились, указывая на готовность атаковать. Тела босмера он среди них не увидел, впрочем, тот уже так и так был не жилец.

Тарис рывком развернулся — Арайнис, сбросивший путы, успел добежать до середины пещеры, — и с рыком бросился следом. Глаза застлала хорошо знакомая пелена, а дальше он уже ничего не помнил.

***

Тарис пришел в себя, но ничего не увидел. Поморгал, пытаясь сбросить наваждение — правое веко слушалось плохо, — не сработало. Он потрогал глаза: оба на месте, правый залит кровью, кровь своя, из раны на лбу — и попытался вспомнить, что случилось до приступа. Мальчишка-вор, Арайнис, сбросил его босмера в пропасть. Тарис погнался за паршивцем… и тут воспоминания обрывались. Негусто.

Темнота все не рассеивалась. Он ослеп?  
Воздух пах сыростью, где-то вдалеке мерно капала вода. Это да собственное дыхание и стук сердца — вот и все звуки, которые у него были. Тарис ощупал себя, ища возможные раны, но, помимо все того же разбитого лба, новых не нашел. Меч и поясная сумка тоже были на месте. Он поднес пальцы прямо к глазам, силясь их разглядеть, но тщетно.

Догнал или нет? Где он очнулся? Все еще в пещерах под городом? Скверно, если так. В незнакомом подземелье, без света и какого-либо ориентира, можно блуждать вечно.

Тарис развел руки, потрогал воздух вокруг себя, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь отправную точку. Не преуспев в этом, медленно провел ногой по полу, не отрывая носка от земли, и, выставив руку перед собой, шагнул вперед, на звук капающей воды. Но на самом деле он не мог определить, откуда тот доносился. Стоило повернуть голову, и источник поворачивался вслед за ним, перепрыгивал на другое место. Плюнув на все — какая разница, в какую сторону идти, если в принципе не знаешь, куда тебе надо — Тарис просто медленно пошел прямо. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что он идет прямо.

Довольно скоро Тарис коснулся шершавого и мокрого камня. На ощупь это препятствие походило на стену, так что он оставил ее по левую руку и двинулся направо. Какое-то время он так и шел, а потом вместо твердого пола под ногой вдруг оказалась пустота — этот путь оборвался, толком не начавшись. Не решившись лишиться своего единственного ориентира, Тарис развернулся и побрел назад. Теперь идти было проще, ведь дорога была знакомой, если можно было так выразиться — по крайней мере, Тарис так думал, пока не споткнулся обо что-то и едва не упал. Дальше он шел осторожнее. В горле пересохло, ужасно хотелось пить, но не настолько, чтобы начать лизать камни.

Через некоторое время эхо от его шагов изменило тональность. Пещера сужалась. Вскоре он оказался в коридоре, до левой стены которого мог достать, не отпуская правой, и пошел уже по нему.

Тарис не мог сказать, как долго он уже идет или сколько прошел. В его мире были только темнота, шаги, со счета которых он давно сбился, и камень под рукой. Он просто знал, что нельзя останавливаться, и поэтому продолжал идти.

Он зацепил плечом левую стену, потом проход сузился настолько, что пришлось протискиваться боком. Когда он стал задевать макушкой потолок и пришлось пригнуться, живот впервые позорно свело от страха. Он против воли в красках представил, как застрянет здесь, в толще камня, и не сможет сдвинуться. И что его никто никогда не найдет. Почудилось, будто потолок и стены начали сжиматься, грозя перемолоть его меж каменных беззубых челюстей. Из груди вышибло весь воздух, а новый было не вдохнуть.

Он как-то попал сюда. Он как-то попал сюда, ведомый первобытной слепой яростью, а значит, сможет и выбраться отсюда. Сможет. Все будет именно так.

Если он не упал откуда-то. Если сейчас не упадет в яму, которую на бегу по везению перепрыгнул. Если в этот самый момент он не идет в другую сторону, забираясь все глубже.

Тарис стиснул зубы, пальцы в бессильной ярости заскребли по камню.

И он нащупал царапины.

Если бы ему пришлось протискиваться, вбиваться в узкую щель, преследуя кого-то, его доспех оставил бы такие же.

Тарис заставил себя вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Еще раз и еще. Потом сделал шаг. И еще один.

Через десять шагов коридор стал расширяться, и скоро уже можно было идти свободно.


	9. 9

Тарис почти успел примириться со своим незавидным положением и отточить технику ходьбы вслепую, когда жизнь со свойственной ей безжалостностью напомнила ему, что всегда может стать еще хуже.

Сначала пальцы вдруг прилипли к стене. С трудом отлепив их, Тарис всем нутром прочувствовал раздавшийся впереди характерный шелест, который, услышав однажды, уже не забудешь.

До этого он старался не задумываться о том, что в этих пещерах может обитать кто-то еще. Кто-то более приспособленный к вечной темноте, агрессивный и наверняка голодный.

Например, пещерные пауки размером с никс-гончую.

Тарису уже приходилось иметь с ними дело, но тогда на его стороне были факелы, хорошая компания и нужные противоядия. Сейчас же он не дал бы за свою жизнь и ломаного гроша.

Решив, что единственный шанс — это игра на опережение, Тарис выхватил меч из ножен и с силой ударил им по стене, прибавив пару громких ругательств. Раздался оглушительный лязг, посыпались искры — слишком яркие после вечности в темноте — достаточно грозное выступление, чтобы напугать паука.

Или нет.

Шелест усилился. Тарис против воли представил себе отвратительную мохнатую и многоногую массу, которая сползается к нему со всех концов пещеры, и наугад рубанул мечом перед собой. Потом почувствовал холод яда на ладони, рука отнялась по плечо почти мгновенно, меч выскользнул из непослушных пальцев и, жалобно прозвенев по камням, затих где-то в темноте.

Тарис молча и очень медленно присел, надеясь подобрать левой рукой какой-нибудь камень. Повинуясь внутреннему чутью, оттолкнулся, позорно проехал на заднице пару метров, но зато паутина, которая в ином случае накрыла бы его целиком, облепила только ноги. Тарис попытался ее содрать, даже удалось оторвать кусок, но тот тут же пристал к руке. Пальцы слиплись, и Тарис едва не начал от отчаяния драть паутину зубами, вовремя сообразив, что в таком случае рука приклеится ко рту и на том свете предки будут смеяться над ним не одну тысячу лет. Кое-как обтерев ладонь о камни, он рванулся раз, второй. Ноги разлепить не удалось, а вот оттолкнуться от земли — да. Он на спине прополз по мелким камням, рассадил ухо, зацепившись об острый выступ стены, а потом его накрыло новым паутинным плевком, надежно пригвоздив к земле по пояс.

Тарис дернулся раз-другой, проверяя путы на прочность, и затих, закрыв глаза и мысленно вознося молитву Святому Фелмсу. Он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение лапок к ногам, как паук, осмелев, ползет по нему все выше. С последним словом молитвы — тварь уже почти стояла у него на груди — Тарис вскинул руку и прижал паука к себе. Пальцы скользнули по упирающемуся мохнатому телу, нашли башку — и Тарис с рыком что есть мочи сжал ее. Пальцы без труда вошли в податливую плоть, паук, оглушительно заверещав, плюнул ядом, но промахнулся. Тарис ощутил, как немеет ухо, и принялся кромсать врага с еще большим остервенением, пока конвульсивно дергающиеся лапы не замерли и паук не затих.

Тарис спихнул его с себя и брезгливо отряхнул руку, мысленно благодаря святого за помощь.

И только потом понял, что шелест не затих, а наоборот усилился.

А следом лицо и тело облепила паутина. Он забился, пытаясь высвободиться, но куда там. Шелест приближался. Очень скоро его облепили пауки. Чувствуя прикосновение мохнатых лапок к лицу, Тарис взревел, вложив в этот крик всю ярость, на которую был способен.

***

Тарис, обессилев, просто лежал, закрыв глаза. Его тело все сильнее стягивали нити паутины, оплетая в надежный кокон. Вот-вот пауки закончат работу, впрыснут в его тело яд и оставят медленно разлагаться в абсолютной темноте и духоте. Тарис слышал, что этот процесс занимает до трех суток и жертва остается живой почти до конца.

Превратиться в суп для членистоногих уродцев глубоко под землей, без надежды, что кто-то принесет твои останки в родовую гробницу… Что за идиотская смерть. Даже неупокоенным духом тут некого будет пугать, нет больше дураков, которые добровольно сюда сунутся.

Мир за веками начал светлеть. Тарис мысленно отмахнулся от морока. Признак слабости, страх перед неминуемой гибелью, не иначе. Но неведомое зарево разгоралось все ярче.

Раздался воинственный рев готовых к атаке шалков.

Тарис распахнул глаза. Они тут же заслезились от слишком яркого света, но ему было наплевать: он чувствовал, нет, видел, как пауки разбегаются, а за ними действительно следуют шалки, вокруг панцирей которых пылает огонь.

А над ним самим склоняется крохотная фигура, внимательно и серьезно заглядывая прямо в глаза. Однако интересный галлюциногенный эффект у паучьего яда.

— Ты живой, — сказал Тарис, смаргивая слезы. Выдуманный Каэлин расплывался, его лицо, перемазанное кровью, в отблесках огня было похоже на маску древнего босмерского божка.

— Ты тоже, — не остался в долгу тот, достал кинжал и принялся совсем не иллюзорно резать паутину.

— Но как?

— Когда-то я упал с грат-дуба — вот это было падение. А это так — детские шалости. — Как бы он ни храбрился, Тарис прекрасно видел, что ему тяжело сидеть, он бережет левую руку. Не говоря уже о болезненной бледности, которую было видно даже в столь неверном свете.

— Как ты меня нашел? — Как только руки оказались на свободе, Тарис забрал у Каэлина кинжал и принялся воевать с паутиной сам.

— Шалки, — коротко ответил Каэлин.

— Ты умеешь разговаривать с жуками? Это не байки?

— Они очень умные, чтоб ты знал. И прекрасно ориентируются под землей. Я заключил с ними сделку: они помогают тебя найти, а я их выпускаю. Они сказали, что серые двуноги приходили, хватали кого придется и те больше не возвращались. Делали из них — тут я не очень понял — вонючую жижу, а иногда заставляли драться друг с другом.

— Жучиный мускус, — кивнул Тарис. — Эта «вонючая жижа» — основа для самых дорогих духов во всей провинции. А бои со ставками — это так, приятное дополнение.

— Правда, мы не думали, что ты заберешься так далеко. Что с Арайнисом?

— Понятия не имею. Когда я очнулся, его не было рядом. Может быть, лежит кучей костей и мяса на дне какой-нибудь расщелины. А может — отмечает чудесное спасение в одной из городских таверн. Вот паршивец. А ведь мы уже почти подошли к разгадке!

— Не было никаких ящиков, — внезапно сказал Каэлин. — Он соврал, чтобы потянуть время.

— Тебе-то почем знать? — Тарис вернул ему кинжал и медленно поднялся на ноги. Бывало и хуже, на самом деле. Подобрал меч левой рукой — правая так и не слушалась — и засунул его обратно в ножны.

— Та дверь, она вела в подземелье с шалками, никаких жилых комнат. Он с самого начала собирался подставить нас и сбежать. Я бы заметил раньше, если бы не… отвлекся. — Каэлин вздохнул и добавил: — Нужно перестать собачиться, если хотим довести дело до конца. В другой раз нам так не повезет.

И протянул руку для рукопожатия. Тарис выждал пару секунд — и ответил на него.

— Никаких подозрений и угроз, только честное сотрудничество.

— И нам лучше поторопиться, потому что паутина горит слишком уж хорошо.

***

Тарис хотел было выпить, но передумал. Это же надо руку подымать, брать кружку, ко рту подносить и на стол потом ставить. Слишком много телодвижений. Напротив него сидел Каэлин и даже моргал как-то вяло. Из воровского подземелья они выбрались только под утро. Пока отмывались от собственной крови в протекающем мимо ручье, Тарис невольно отметил, что шалки действительно весьма дисциплинированно ушли. Все и в одну сторону, даже не попытавшись напасть или что там делает в таких случаях тупое зверье. Каэлин еле ковылял, да и сам Тарис был не в лучшей форме, так что пока доползли до таверны, совсем уж рассвело. Потом с ними долго возился Танцующий-с-Деревьями, который наотрез отказался отпускать столь потрепанных соратников под честное слово. Спать уже вроде было не к чему, а еще они посмотрели на даэдрову кучу ступеней, скорее преграждавших путь, чем ведущих к их комнатам, и малодушно решили немного передохнуть и выпить кружечку-другую внизу.

Так и сидели теперь молча и по возможности неподвижно, даже вдыхая только при острой необходимости.

В таком виде их и нашел легко сбежавший по ступеням Реми. Он плюхнулся на лавку рядом с Каэлином, слегка растрепанный со сна и просто возмутительно довольный жизнью.

— А я смотрю, не у одного меня была жаркая ночка, а? — весело поинтересовался он, а Тарис подумал, что слишком устал, и даже презрительный взгляд вышел как-то без огонька.

— Много чего произошло, — тихо ответил Каэлин. — Есть даже успехи. А есть и… — он вздохнул и не стал продолжать.

— Мне тоже есть, чем поделиться. Но сначала вы. Полагаю, ваши приключения интересней.

Тут их натужная беседа увяла сама собой, потому что в нее вклинился четвертый участник. Некая данмерка — Тарис не без удивления узнал в ней давешнюю Телванни — заметив Реми, направилась к ним с целеустремленностью имперского тарана. А когда достигла своей цели, то, совершенно не обращая внимания на сидящих тут же Тариса и Каэлина, набросилась на альтмера. Тарис хотел было уже ловить Каэлина, который обязательно кинется помогать другу и тем самым развяжет серьезный дипломатический скандал… Но тут с удивлением заметил, что, мало того, что Каэлин совершенно невозмутим, будто видит такое каждое утро, но и Телванни вовсе не пытается выцарапать Реми глаза, более того — она его целует! И весьма страстно. Даже, пожалуй, чересчур…

— Боялась, что не застану тебя и не успею как следует попрощаться, — проворковала она, наконец, отлепившись. — Ты точно не передумал? Все-таки уезжаешь?

— Прости, солнышко, но долг зовет. Я вынужден, — грустно и, в принципе, весьма искренне ответил Реми.

— Что ж, — в унисон ему вздохнула Телванни. — Мне и самой нужно возвращаться домой. Но если вдруг долг приведет тебя в Тель Мору или ты просто передумаешь — покажи это ближайшему стражнику, — и данмерка аккуратно вложила в нагрудный карман его куртки запечатанную официальной печатью Дома бумагу. — И я найду способ с тобой связаться.

Каэлин, не сдержавшись, фыркнул в кружку, найдя в выражении Тарисова лица что-то очень смешное. Телванни повернулась и посмотрела на них, будто только сейчас заметила, что здесь есть кто-то еще. Причем посмотрела как на досадный мусор, который почему-то валяется посреди таверны.

— Ты все-таки подумай над моим предложением. — Она смахнула с его плеча несуществующую пылинку и ласково погладила по щеке. — Такой талант не должен пропадать впустую, а вполне раскроется он только в Доме Телванни.

Тут уж и Тарис признал, что с его лицом наверняка сейчас что-то не то.

Не став дожидаться ответных слов и тем самым лишая возможности возразить или дать пустое обещание, Телванни поцеловала Реми еще раз, с тоской взглянула на него и удалилась летящей походкой.

— Так, кажется, вы собирались поведать мне о своих удивительных ночных приключениях, — как ни в чем не бывало произнес Реми и только сейчас заметил, как на него смотрят. — Что?

— Как низко пал Дом Телванни, — не задержался с ответом Тарис. — Что позволяют себе его дочери!

— Знаешь, я еще помню, как нас призраки Дома Дрес гнали через всю гробницу, и даже помню, за что, — ничуть не обиделся Реми. Вот поганец, мало того, что пока они рисковали жизнью, он тут развращал данмерских женщин, так теперь еще и смеет сидеть с такой довольной рожей! — Рассказывайте скорей!

— Если вкратце, то мы выяснили, что Вемин Дрелот здесь действительно останавливался, — ответил Каэлин. — Он вынес из гробницы целых девять ящиков добра, отсюда забрал уже семь. Два были украдены. Мы напали на их след, но так и не нашли. Кажется, мы вновь потеряли его.

— Моя новая знакомая, — заметив, что Каэлин не очень интересуется собственной едой, Реми принялся потихоньку таскать ее у него из тарелки, — сказала, что здесь действительно с месяц назад объявился некий маг с материка. Объявился и ладно, да только он был очень проблемным постояльцем и надолго не задерживался ни в одной таверне. Причем почти всегда его просили съехать сами хозяева. И к тому же подрался с кем-то из Дома Телванни. И, как вы понимаете, победил, потому его и запомнили. А напоследок обложил здесь всех нехорошими словами и отбыл в Вивек. И да, у него были длинные светлые волосы и недоставало пальца на руке.

Каэлин молча подставил ладонь, и Реми победно ударил по ней.

— Так ты переспал с Телванни, только чтобы добыть информацию? — презрительно спросил Тарис.

— Боюсь, ты путаешь причину и следствие, — махнул рукой Реми. — Я там, за стойкой, собирал информацию, а она была не прочь ей поделиться. И уже потом сила притяжения, что, бывает, возникает между двумя молодыми симпатичными эльфами, не дала нам так просто расстаться.

— Это было какое-то заклинание школы иллюзии? — уточнил Тарис, все еще не желая до конца верить в грехопадение Дома Телванни. — Она была слишком довольна. Это подозрительно. Нельзя за одну ночь…

— Можно, — вклинился Каэлин, очень сосредоточенно моргая. — Просто поверь мне — можно. Я с ним не первый месяц путешествую.

— Так, — серьезно произнес Реми. — Сдается мне, самое время вам отдохнуть.

— Некогда спать. — Слегка покачиваясь, Каэлин отлип от спинки и выпрямился. — Нам нужно спешить.

— Конечно, — покладисто согласился Реми, обнял его за плечи и аккуратно привлек к себе. — Никто не будет спать.

— Нет, — подтвердил Каэлин и, привалившись к широкому альтмерскому боку, закрыл глаза и блаженно затих.

— Вот всегда с ним так, — пожаловался Реми. — Совсем себя не жалеет. Тебя, я смотрю, тоже.

— Тут мы с ним стоим друг друга, — ответил Тарис, вспомнив ночные похождения.

— Да уж. Он может казаться маленьким и милым, особенно когда спит — но ты ему не верь! Я постоянно на это попадаюсь.

— Я не сплю, — не открывая глаз, произнес Каэлин.

— Разумеется, — заверил его Реми. — Никто и не думал даже, так, к слову пришлось.

Тарис наблюдал за ними со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, это были гуарьи нежности, на которые приличному данмеру стоило бы оскорбиться — ох уж эти жеманные доминионцы! С другой, рассматривая безмятежное лицо босмера, он не без удивления заметил, что тоже был бы не против, если бы к нему кто-нибудь так доверчиво поприжимался, не опасаясь вручить в его руки свой сон.

Точно нужно отдохнуть. Такие глупости в голову лезут.

Каэлин резко выпрямился и открыл глаза, как будто действительно не спал.

— Ты упомянул, что он останавливался в тавернах, — сказал он Реми. — Можешь назвать хоть одну?

— Ага, тут как раз недалеко.

— Она такая же, как эта? Грибная?

— Да.

— Отлично, идем.

Или же об отдыхе опять следовало забыть.


	10. 10

Каэлин потрогал шершавую живую стену комнаты и задумчиво произнес:

— Я никогда этого раньше не делал, поэтому не знаю, какими будут последствия.

Реми серьезно покивал, а Тарис не особо понял, что происходит, но, так как у них с Каэлином было соглашение, просто промолчал. Если этот босмер умеет разговаривать с жуками, то и с грибом, наверное, найдет общий язык. Ну или они просто немного повеселятся, глядя на его кривляния. Не зря же они притащились сюда вместо того, чтобы поспать, а потом еще и отсыпали золотых хозяину за нужную комнату.

— Не дай ей разорвать контакт, — добавил Каэлин, копаясь в поясной сумке. — Ни в коем случае. Это очень важно.

— Понял, — отозвался Реми. Расслабленность с него как ветром сдуло.

Каэлин нашел, что искал, а потом щедро лизнул правую ладонь и посыпал ее какой-то сизой пылью из маленького мешочка. Прижал раскрытую пятерню к стене, аккурат напротив груди, расставил ноги поудобнее, закрыл глаза, опустил голову и замер. Реми встал для подстраховки справа, Тарис, за неимением других вариантов, оперся о стену слева, но чуть подальше, на тот случай, если Каэлин вдруг решит запрыгать никс-быком. Повисла тишина, какое-то время ничего не происходило, и Тарис заскучал, его вновь начало клонить в сон. И это все? Какая невыразительная магия у босмеров, он ожидал большего. Может быть, прыжков с бубном, заунывных напевов и потрясания берцовыми костями предков.

Поэтому он почти пропустил момент, когда из стены разом начали расти маленькие усики. Они тесно оплели руку Каэлина по запястье, ярко засветился зеленым выбивающийся из-под рукава куртки фрагмент татуировки. Босмер глубоко вздохнул всем телом, словно заново учился дышать. Потом еще раз. И еще.

Потом открыл глаза и медленно повернул голову. Радужки у него светились все тем же ярким, фосфоресцирующим зеленым светом.

Что-то пошло не так. Тарис не мог сказать, что конкретно, но само выражение лица, наклон головы выглядели чужеродно. Босмер просто стоял и смотрел на Тариса, но он мог поклясться, что это не Каэлин. И что эта тварь его изучает.

— Крысы, — вдруг глухо произнес Каэлин. — В моем теле завелись крысы.

Реми тихо выругался сквозь зубы.

— Они копошатся, пищат, дерутся. Они роют норы. Никто не прогонит их, — словно не замечая их, продолжил Каэлин. — В том году их потравили ядом, и от яда у меня отсохла нога. Вся почернела внутри. Но всем наплевать.

Каэлин сомнамбулически покачал головой из стороны в сторону.

— Жуки. У меня в голове жуки. Шуршат своими маленькими лапками. Точат меня изнутри. Этот шелест сводит с ума.

Он посмотрел на свою левую руку, будто впервые ее видел. Сжал и разжал пальцы.

— Люди. Повсюду люди. Они во мне. Они выкручивают мне руки, заставляют изгибаться, подчиняют своей воле. Едят и гадят, разводят огонь, совокупляются, шумят, исчеркивают внутренности, глодают изнутри. Я не хочу людей! — под конец он сорвался на крик. И снова продолжил, уже тише: — Я не могу их выгнать.

— Что за… — Тарис не договорил, так как Каэлин уставился на него голодным, чужим взглядом.

— Почему так тесно? — он зашарил по себе свободной рукой, заскреб пальцами. — Что это? Это ребенок? — так сильно провел ногтями по щеке, будто хотел содрать с себя кожу. Выступила кровь. — Я не хочу… Выпустите меня, достаточно, я достаточно… — Он дернулся, но правая рука не пустила. Непонимающе уставился на нее, потом дернул сильнее, часть усиков лопнула.

— Нет, стой! — Реми бросился вперед, накрыл его ладонь своими, крест-накрест. Каэлин в ответ зарычал и вцепился в его руку зубами, всерьез, до крови. — А, чтоб тебя! Тарис!

Но он отмер и сам, подскочил сзади, выкрутил Каэлинову левую руку в захват, а когда тот, по-прежнему рыча, отцепился от Реми и мотнул головой, поймал правой рукой под шею и притиснул к себе. Каэлин страшно забился, пытаясь вырваться, так что Тарис даже подумал, что сейчас ненароком его придушит. Реми, не обращая внимания на собственную изгрызенную руку, держал маленькую ладошку.

— Прокляты! Будьте вы прокляты! Научиться бы выпускать ядовитые споры! Пусть все задохнутся! — когда Каэлин устал бороться, он принялся кричать. Тарис чувствовал, что у него жар и крохотное сердце птицей бьется об ребра с такой силой, будто хочет разломать опостылевшую клетку. — Ненавижу! Пусть все сгорит! Пепел погребет ваши дома, сделает земли бесплодными! И ни один росток через него не пробьется, никогда! Никто больше не станет кормом для грибов! Никто!

— Что делать будем, маг? — спросил Тарис, поудобнее перехватив изворачивающееся тело. Каэлин, воспользовавшись случаем, тут же вгрызся ему в руку, вместо воплей издавая теперь приглушенное рычание. Боли Тарис не чувствовал, так что позволил ему это, давая передышку ушам. Философски отметил только, что эта рука у него какая-то несчастливая — все так и норовят ее пожевать.

— Ждать, — сосредоточенно откликнулся Реми. — Больше тут ничего не сделаешь. Он должен вернуться сам.

— А если он не вернется?

— Вернется.

Или у этой грибной таверны появится свой, особенный маленький дух, который будет стегать усиками служек, если они не будут вовремя поливать цветы и рыхлить почву у корней.

Каэлин вернулся настолько незаметно, что Тарис пропустил этот момент. Просто перестал вырываться, аккуратно разжал зубы и даже как-то деликатно выпустил многострадальную ладонь изо рта. И тихо произнес:

— Спасибо, что подержал.

«Откуда мне знать, что это ты?» — хотел спросить Тарис, но тут увидел, что Реми разжимает руки. И что грибные отростки зашевелись, сами освободили ладонь босмера из плена. Рука повисла плетью. Это было самое удачное время, чтобы ослабить хватку и предоставить Каэлина самому себе, но Тарис все-таки сначала удостоверился, что тот удержится на ногах. И не зря — Каэлин принялся оседать на пол, пришлось ловить и поддерживать.

— Я сам, — упрямо произнес он. Разумеется, Тарис не стал его слушать. Подхватил под мышки, донес до кровати и там уже позволил самостоятельно на нее упасть лицом вниз. С видимым трудом Каэлин перекатился на спину, раскинул руки и замер.

— Так. Не вздумай отключиться. — К нему тут же подошел Реми, обеспокоенно присел рядом: — Слышишь меня? Ладно, сам виноват. — Положил ладонь ему на грудь, прочитал короткое заклинание — и Каэлин резко сел, схватил его за руку.

— Что это было?

— Бодрящие чары. И подожди благодарить — отходить от них будешь тяжело. Следи за пальцем.

— Во имя Зелени, прости! — вместо этого воскликнул Каэлин, заметив кровоточащий укус.

— Да ерунда, не отвлекайся. Посмотри на меня, хорошо?

Пока Реми латал их героического лазутчика, Тарис с сомнением прикинул, сколько еще придется доплатить за беспокойство. Шумели они так душевно, что хозяйка наверняка решит, что тут было то ли групповое изнасилование, то ли стихийный экзорцизм, то ли все сразу. Если босмер выйдет на своих ногах, то, возможно, удастся отделаться одной руганью. Несчастливая какая комната да и вся таверна, если судить по тому, что из нее вылезло. Хозяйке бы сюда жреца Троих пригласить.

Или сжечь всю таверну к даэдровой бабушке.

Реми подошел к нему, требовательно протянул раскрытую ладонь и произнес тоном, не терпящим возражений:

— Твоя очередь.

— Займись чем-нибудь другим, маг.

— Лекарей боишься? — с усмешкой уточнил Реми.

— Скорее, не доверяю альтмерам, — не остался в долгу Тарис.

— Я — представитель вэйрестской магической школы, — оскорбился Реми. — И вообще, думай обо мне, как о целителе, а не как об альтмере, — и показал тыльную сторону своей ладони, уже совершенно невредимую. — Видишь, я умею такое лечить.

— Ладно, удиви меня, — смилостивился Тарис.

— О, отличный прикус! — изучив рану, постановил Реми. Но врачевать все-таки взялся.

— Раз уж ты проснулся, поделись с нами сокровенным знанием. Что там, задери тебя кланфир, произошло?

— Только босмеры умеют разговаривать с растениями, — туманно ответил Каэлин, чинно сложив руки на коленях. — Еще аргониане, но они только с Хистами. Больше никто.

— Прекрасная пятиминутка расовой гордости. Да только наши волшебники прекрасно справляются с грибными башнями и без разговоров, — огрызнулся Тарис. Каэлин очень странно на него посмотрел. — Подожди. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…

— Ее звали Инера, и у нее отобрали имя рода, — тихо произнес Каэлин. — Ее Дом проиграл в той битве, поэтому шансов не было ни у кого. Сначала она радовалась, что ее оставили в живых, но недолго. Тогда она еще не знала, какую участь ей уготовили.

— Безумие какое-то, — сказал Реми. Тарис заметил, что у него дрогнули руки.

— Ваши волшебники действительно не умеют разговаривать с грибами. Когда нужно построить дом на пару комнат, это и не требуется, но если речь идет о башне для высокопоставленного колдуна, или гильдейском холле, или большой таверне на много комнат… Им нужно, чтобы грибница была послушной, была разумной. И они действительно добиваются этого — ну, как могут. Как умеют.

— Ты знал об этом с самого начала. — Тарис вспомнил, каким подавленным Каэлин выглядел прошлым вечером — да и в принципе после того как они вообще вошли в город.

— Конечно. Я их слышу. — Глаза Каэлина больше не светились, но Тарису все равно померещился едва уловимый отблеск зелени. — Постоянно. В основном они кричат. Заключение сводит их с ума. Но с Инерой немного другое. Вемин Дрелот действительно был здесь — и как-то повлиял на нее. Поэтому его и выгнали. А когда пришел я, она не захотела слушать. Напала на меня, а потом попыталась сбежать в моем теле. Я едва совладал с ней.

— Удалось что-нибудь узнать?

— У меня было не так много времени. Но я видел его письма. На самом деле он не в Вивеке — это деза, пущенная для слишком любопытных ушей, если такие найдутся. В Вивек он отправил несколько ящиков с дорогим антиквариатом Дома Дрес, на продажу. Сам Дрелот отбыл в Суран.

— Прекрасно, и за чем же нам теперь охотиться в первую очередь?

— Можем разделиться, — пожал плечами Реми.

— В Суране ведь нет грибных башен? — измученным голосом спросил Каэлин. — Можно, мы просто уедем отсюда?

— Нужно, — кивнул Тарис. Он и сам теперь не хотел проводить в этих проклятых стенах ни минуты дольше положенного.

Вряд ли ему вообще удастся когда-нибудь заснуть в грибном доме.

***

Утро выдалось ясным, обещая такой же день. Тарис потер шею под воротником новенькой формы и посмотрел на утреннюю зарю. Ему удалось отвоевать около получаса, срезав путь, но все одно следовало поспешить. И угораздило же проспать! Он всегда приходил на занятия вовремя, всегда, даже несмотря на то, что жил чуть ли не на другом конце города — и теперь так глупо подставился. Поколебавшись, Тарис свернул в узкий проулок между домами — это позволит сэкономить еще немного времени.  
— Смотрите, кто это у нас тут! — услышал он звонкий голос неподалеку.

Или нет.

Дорогу ему перегородил невысокий и худой юноша. Одет он был в потертое, видавшее виды тряпье, зато украшениями увешан просто до неприличия густо, причем побрякушки ему достались явно не по наследству. Медовые длинные и непослушные волосы перетягивала широкая пестрая повязка с целым ворохом подвесок. Золотистая кожа загорела до бронзы.

— Этот маленький глупый салиачи заблудился? — издевательски спросил он, ловко поигрывая кинжалом. Сам по себе, он, наверное, не представил бы угрозы, но к нему тут же присоединились два товарища, побольше и посерьезнее, такого же бандитского вида.

Вот она, причина, по которой Тарис раньше никогда тут не ходил. Район был неблагополучный, никак не для студентов, пусть и ординаторской академии. Лишиться здесь можно как кошелька, так и жизни.

— Дайте пройти.

— Только после того как покажешь, что у тебя в сумке, — произнес заводила. — Неужели одни глупые книжки?

— Вивек, он из ординаторских… — начал было один из его товарищей, но тот быстро его оборвал:

— Вижу. Тем хуже для него. — И добавил, уже обращаясь к Тарису: — И что же богатенький мальчик забыл в нашем районе?

— Дорогу срезал, — ответил Тарис. — Видимо, не такой уж богатенький, раз приходится.

— А это мы сейчас проверим. — Вивек весело ему подмигнул, не убирая, впрочем, кинжала. — Не бойся, мы не станем тебя обижать, если будешь хорошим мальчиком.

— Я не боюсь, — ответил Тарис, по возможности незаметно осматриваясь. Ему никто не поможет, но и к этим троим тоже пока никто не присоединился.

— Неужели мамочка не говорила тебе, что глупым маленьким салиачи нельзя сюда соваться? Надеюсь, хотя бы денежек на обед она тебе положила?

Тарис молча скинул сумку с плеча. Деньги там действительно были, но не так много, как хотелось бы, и, к тому же, он вовсе не собирался их отдавать. Грабители ими все равно не ограничатся, а ему надо на что-то жить весь месяц. Заметив его промедление, подельники Вивека решили Тариса поторопить. Надвинулись с обеих сторон, один ухватил за локоть. Тарис зло стряхнул его лапу, обернулся ко второму, перекладывая ремень сумки в руку — и без предупреждения ударил первого в живот. Толкнул его на второго, ступил в сторону и, крутанув сумку в руке, обрушил на противников всю мощь проповедей Святого Велота. Пожалуй, никогда еще праведное слово не разило так метко: одного удалось вывести из строя сразу, со вторым пришлось повозиться. Угомонился он лишь тогда, когда Тарис подловил его на обманный финт и свалил ударом в челюсть.

— Ну вот, — картинно вздохнул Вивек. — Все приходится делать самому.

Тарис встал в боевую стойку, не зная, чего от него ожидать. Вивек фыркнул и принялся медленно обходить его по кругу.

— Это этому вас учат на тех смешных тренировочках? — Тарис внимательно следил за ним и все равно чуть не пропустил быстрый выпад кинжала. — Не поможет.

Вивек закружил вокруг него, как голодная рыба-убийца. Тарис полагал, что неплохо подкован как в тренировочных боях, так и в уличных драках, но этот парнишка сумел его удивить, и не то чтобы в приятном смысле. Тарис едва успевал уклоняться от атак, настолько быстрым и ловким оказался Вивек. Нужно было отнять у него кинжал — и чем скорее, тем лучше.

Он пнул ему под ноги сумку, но Вивек перескочил через нее, почти не заметив, а в отместку срезал две верхних застежки на форменной куртке. Радостно оскалился в ответ на разъяренный взгляд Тариса и легко ушел от бездумного выпада, наградив взамен длинным порезом на предплечье. Тарис подпустил его еще ближе — почти что поздоровался с собственными кишками, зато теперь уже он победно потряс сорванным с чужой шеи амулетом. Вивек с воплем бросился в атаку, теперь уже всерьез. Тарис едва успел заблокировать два его выпада — сталь мелькала прямо перед самым носом — поймал паршивца в захват и, выбив кинжал, пинком послал тот подальше в сторону. Вивек в отместку пнул его под коленку, выскользнул из захвата и замер, тяжело дыша.

— Можем разойтись миром, — предложил Тарис.

— Ага, щас! — Вивек бросился на него, метя вправо, но в последний момент ушел влево, Тарис пропустил удар в бок такой силы, что в глазах потемнело. Вивек, не останавливаясь, ловкой подсечкой уложил его на землю, добавил пару пинков, целясь прямо в лицо. Тарис почувствовал, как рот наполняется кровью, но все-таки ухватил поганца за штанину и уронил рядом. Тот откатился в сторону прежде, чем Тарис успел закрепить успех, но зато удалось вновь подняться на ноги. Тарис сплюнул кровь и ухмыльнулся.

Тряхнув головой, Вивек сдул упавшую на лицо прядь — и метнулся к кинжалу. Тарис бросился ему наперерез и понял, что это ловушка, только когда Вивек заскочил ему на спину и повис на шее. Сдавил ее в захвате, не давая вздохнуть. Тарис выпрямился вместе с этой ношей, неловко покачнулся, без толку хватая воздух ртом. Не тратя времени на бесплодные попытки стащить паршивца, сделал несколько шагов спиной вперед и от души приложился об стену дома, используя Вивека как подушку, потом еще раз, и добавил сверху затылком, с удовольствием отмечая, что попал по трепливой морде. Вивек разжал руки, хотел было выскользнуть, но Тарис выставил локти, ухватил его за рубашку и швырнул на землю перед собой. Не давая опомниться, заехал кулаком в челюсть, ухватил за ворот, развернул и приложил об стену. Добавил предплечьем, выбивая остатки воздуха, и протащил вверх, поднял над землей.

— Ну и кто теперь салиачи? — тяжело дыша, торжествующе спросил он.

— Выходит, что я, — немного помедлив, ответил Вивек, чуть склонив голову набок. От прежней дерзости в нем не осталось и следа, наоборот, теперь он выглядел на редкость покладистым. Сдавшимся на милость победителя.

Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно. В этом поцелуе чувствовался вкус чужой крови, и Тарис не сомневался, что и сам вдоволь напоил Вивека своей — но вообще-то ему было наплевать. На ощупь он попытался расправиться с Вивековыми штанами. Тарису понадобились обе руки, поэтому соперника пришлось отпустить. Но Вивек не собирался убегать, наоборот, тут же забрался ладонями под рубашку, попутно дорвав уцелевшие в драке застежки форменной куртки, переступил с ноги на ногу, сбрасывая сапоги. Тарис слепо ткнулся губами в его шею, прихватил зубами кожу, отвоевав низкий стон. Пряжка ремня, явно трофейного, не сразу, но поддалась, штаны соскользнули к щиколоткам, потом на землю. Со своими дело пошло проще, к тому же, Вивек занялся ими раньше. Тарис, чувствуя чужие пальцы на члене, с рыком подхватил Вивека под бедра и прижал ко все той же многострадальной стене. Вивек с готовностью обнял его за шею, скрестил ноги за спиной, снова впился в губы требовательным поцелуем. Застонал ему в рот, когда Тарис вошел. Запрокинул голову, поддаваясь резким толчкам. Его украшения ритмично перезванивались, сплетаясь со стонами в особую музыку страсти. Тарис сходил с ума, ему было мало этого: хотелось больше, сильнее. И когда он встретился взглядом с этими янтарными глазами, то понял, что желание обоюдно. Чувства невиданной силы захлестнули Тариса…

…и он проснулся.


	11. 11

Миновав несколько коридоров кантона Святого Делина, Тарис свернул на ведущую в подвальный этаж лестницу. Там, внизу, не было ничего интересного, кроме незавершенной стройки и канализации, но это-то ему и было нужно. Тарис немного оттянул воротник нагрудника и потер шею. Вроде выбирал доспехи по размеру, но все равно немного жали. Впрочем, его это нисколько не беспокоило.

Он вообще не думал, что еще раз придется надеть доспехи ординатора. Но жизнь рассудила по-своему.

Когда они выбирали, кто куда поедет, Тарис настоял на их с Танцующим-с-Деревьями возвращении в Вивек. Во-первых, друг сразу просиял, как полированный золотой, во-вторых, это было разумно, ведь босмер так и не получил разрешения посещать храмовый квартал, и не смог бы продолжать поиски по всему городу.

А в-третьих, Тарис никогда бы не признался, но глубоко в душе у него теплилась надежда, что если он будет в городе, то, возможно, удостоится еще одной аудиенции у Лорда Вивека. Глупо, конечно, и очень неосмотрительно после всех этих непристойных снов, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Как и выбросить из головы последний сон. Представлять Лорда Вивека в роли уличного бродяги, какого-то отребья! Немыслимо! Во всем виноват тот мальчишка, Арайнис. Он напомнил ему…

Нет, хватит. Эно был обычным воришкой, преступником, он не стоит никаких воспоминаний. И уж точно не стоит марать Лорда Вивека даже мысленным сравнением с такими, как он.

Тарис снова досадливо потер шею и взял себя в руки. Доспехи ординатора всегда наполняли его особым чувством внутреннего спокойствия, уверенности, причастности к чему-то большему. Уверенностью, что он на правильном пути. Даже сейчас, когда он носил их не совсем законно: история не знала случаев, чтобы оживший мертвец облачился в святые доспехи. Но они нужны были ему для плана, а смотритель артефактов, когда Тарис принес ему свиток с местоположением утерянной гробницы рода Велот, был готов на радостях хоть Луну-и-Звезду ему вручить, не то что одолжить полный комплект доспехов обычного ординатора.

Спустившись по ступенькам, Тарис миновал сложенные аккуратными стопками узорчатые плитки и оставленные на ночь инструменты, подошел к двери, ведущей к канализационным стокам, прикоснулся к священной маске шлема на удачу и постучал, в точности повторяя условный сигнал. Разумеется, он был, у каждого убежища Гильдии есть такой, чтобы отсеять нежданных визитеров. И вызнать его у настоящего патруля было не так уж сложно.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, потом в двери отворилось окошечко, до этого практически незаметное.

— Какого?! — недружелюбно донеслось оттуда. — Плановый шмон ведь только на следующей неделе!

— Позови мне старшего, — невозмутимо ответил Тарис. — Дела у вас плохи, ребята, но я хочу решить это дело миром.

— Новенький, что ли? Так расспроси командира, он тебе быстро мозги вправит. Растолкует, что к чему. А нет — так мы поможем.

— Я буду разговаривать только с твоим главарем, не с тобой, с’вит. Ваше логово замарано ересью, если это придаст тебе ускорения, и от карательного отряда инквизиции вас отделяю только я.

Окошко захлопнулось. Тарис прислонился к стене и принялся терпеливо ждать. И ведь дождался. Его даже запустили внутрь — неслыханное гостеприимство, объясняемое скорее тем, что воры знали: он пришел один. И, пожалуй, так легче будет от него избавиться без лишнего шума, если они не договорятся.

Внутри ждал темноволосый, потрепанный жизнью данмер со шрамом во всю щеку, весьма похожий на словесный портрет главы Гильдии, а также несколько крепких парней.

— Ну? — спросил глава.

— Дело такое, — проникновенным тоном начал Тарис. — На вашей территории незаконно находятся три ящика, которые вам под видом ценного хабара сбагрил угрюмый хромоножка. Но удача на вашей стороне, парни, поэтому поступим так — вы отдаете мне ящики, а сюда не приходит отряд ординаторов и не выжигает здесь все к Шеогоратовой бабушке.

— Экий ты деловой! — восхитился его наглостью глава. — Даже убивать жалко, до того хороший дурачок из тебя вышел!

— В этих ящиках, — не меняя тона, продолжил Тарис, — находятся проклятые реликвии Шестого Дома. Договоры между нами — это святое, но когда в дело вмешивается ересь... Вы перешли грань. Даже одной побрякушки достаточно, чтобы все здесь находящиеся загремели в самые надежные застенки Залов Правосудия. Стоят ли эти ящики того, чтобы портить годами проверенные отношения?

— Даже если бы это было правдой… кстати, не припомню твоего голоса. Ты новенький?

— Более чем, прибыл к вам с материка. — Тарис понял, что маскарад более не имеет смысла, и снял шлем. Но произвел немного не тот эффект, на который рассчитывал.

— Э, так это тот самый парень! — вдруг воскликнул один из воров. — Что разнес в щепки бордель у реки!

— Приятно, когда тебя узнают, — вздохнул Тарис, однако отметил, что глава посмотрел на него по-новому, с легким интересом.

— Даже если не врешь, ты же не думаешь, что так запросто можешь здесь распоряжаться?

— Это взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. К тому же я оповестил Залы о своих планах и оставил все необходимые сведения в письменном виде в трех надежных местах. Так что если я пропаду, другие ординаторы довершат начатое.

— Сам подумай, кем меня назовут, если я просто отдам ординатору три ящика первоклассного товара? Надо мной будет смеяться весь остров!

— А мы им не скажем, — улыбнулся Тарис, если такой оскал вообще можно было назвать улыбкой.

— Нет, так не пойдет. Но так как ты местная знаменитость, я бы пошел тебе навстречу… за одну услугу. Мы тут у себя иногда проводим кулачные бои — со ставками, разумеется. Парень ты вроде крепкий, а наш главный боец недавно вышел из строя — как раз в том самом борделе, так что вы с ним, пожалуй, встречались. Сорвал нам финальный бой, когда на кону огромные деньги. Он должен был выйти против норда, Малыша Олафа, а ведь ты понимаешь, что мы никак не можем проиграть нордам. Сделай из него отбивную, выиграй для нас этот бой, и я отдам тебе ящики в качестве гонорара. Как тебе такая сделка?

— По рукам, — кивнул Тарис.

Уж какого-то норда он точно уделает, удача на его стороне.

***

Чувствуя легкое головокружение, Тарис оперся о деревянный бортик импровизированного ринга. Когда он услышал кличку норда — Малыш — то сообразил, что противник не из мелких.

Но он никак не ожидал, что тот окажется настолько огромным. «Малыш» Олаф поражал воображение как ростом, так и могучим телосложением. Тарис всегда по праву считал себя высоким данмером, зачастую не уступавшим нордам ни в росте, ни в силе, но рядом с этим чудовищем он почувствовал себя жалким босмером. Его противник вальяжно расхаживал за противоположным бортиком, красуясь. Драться предстояло в одних лишь штанах, даже без обуви, так что Тарис хорошо мог рассмотреть и бычью шею, и мощную грудь, и бугрящиеся мышцы на руках, и огромные кулаки. Пропускать их удары никак нельзя — все равно что получить кувалдой, одного раза хватит.

Неподалеку все еще принимали ставки, и Тарис ни разу не слышал своего имени, а уж на доску и вовсе лучше было не смотреть.

— Не передумал? — ухмыляясь, поинтересовался глава Гильдии Воров, лично пришедший сопроводить его на эту бойню.

— Надо было к тем ящикам прибавить самого хромоножку в коробке, — хмуро ответил Тарис. — Тогда цена вышла бы адекватной.

Малыш Олаф на той стороне допил целый мех меда и без видимых усилий разорвал его пополам. Собравшиеся поглазеть на бой зрители радостно заулюлюкали. Тарису хотелось бы думать, что это был старый и ветхий сосуд, но на самом деле кожа туда наверняка пошла первоклассная: все лучшее для лучшего бойца.

— Давай, н’вах, — глава похлопал его по плечу. — Скажу по секрету, я поставил на твою смерть кругленькую сумму, — он подмигнул на прощание. — Не подведи меня.

Тарис помянул всуе его мать, наверняка гулящую женщину, потом мать Олафа, согрешившую с целым племенем великанов, и напоследок сравнил всех зрителей скопом с презренными червями, жрущими землю. Что-то — скорее всего, инстинкт самосохранения, о существовании которого он до сего дня и не подозревал, — подсказывало ему, что землю здесь очень скоро будет жрать именно он.

Разозлившись на собственную нерешительность, Тарис легко перемахнул через бортик. Малыш Олаф же через него просто переступил. Зрители тут же сомкнули ряды, густо облепив ринг.

Тарис быстро огляделся в поисках чего-то, что могло бы помочь в поединке. Ничего, только песок под ногами да бандитские морды, жаждущие зрелищ. Светловолосый и бородатый, Малыш Олаф надвигался на него как иконическое воплощение Исмира, Дракона Севера, на гордый, но скромный Ресдайн. Предки Тариса в свое время пусть и не сразу, но свергли гнет нордов, а теперь настала его очередь отстоять честь родного края.

И Тарис попытался. Первые несколько ударов в корпус не принесли ничего, кроме ощущения, что он колотит в стену: Олаф даже не дрогнул, более того, не стал защищаться, и Тарис почувствовал себя круглым дураком. От ответного ленивого удара Тарис увернулся без труда. Попробовал подойти поближе, метя в лицо, но быстро отказался от этой идеи: при всей своей могучей стати Малыш Олаф оказался на удивление быстр, а после нескольких удачных блоков рука порядком онемела.

В том, что ты не чувствуешь боли, конечно, есть свои плюсы… но и непобедимым, увы, не становишься.

Кулаки Олафа каждый раз проносились рядом с гнетущей основательностью. Тарис ушел в глухую оборону, медленно отступая по кругу. Зрители недовольно заулюлюукали.

Что бы сделал Каэлин, если бы ему пришлось драться с Тарисом? Поди, спрятался бы под каким-нибудь кустом и стрельнул оттуда ядовитой колючкой. Сам Тарис так давно не встречал достойного противника, что слишком привык полагаться на одну лишь грубую силу — и теперь эта привычка обернулась против него.

Обманным приемом он обошел Олафа слева и ударил в бок. На этот раз гигант разозлился, Тарис едва успел отскочить. Может, взять измором? Если повезет, противник быстро выдохнется…

Тарис выставил блок рукой, но Олаф, бросивший забавляться, легко пробил его защиту и врезал прямо в челюсть. Толпа радостно взревела. Тарис рухнул на колени и ошалело тряхнул головой. В ушах зазвенело, мир перед глазами закачался. Кое-как он поднялся обратно на ноги, Олаф милостиво подождал. Только чтобы обрушиться на него с новой неумолимой атакой. В этот раз Тарис пропустил несколько жестоких ударов в живот. Отступая слишком поспешно, он наткнулся спиной на бортик — несколько рук тут же отпихнули обратно — и новый удар в лицо бросил его на землю. Он попытался встать, но Олаф обрушил оба свои кулака-кувалды на его спину, и Тарис вновь распластался по земле.

Песок в буквальном смысле захрустел на зубах. Лица зрителей расплывались в белые и серые пятна.

Олаф вновь позволил ему подняться. Больше для зрителей, которые были в восторге. Наверняка он не раз и не два радовал публику, привык не просто убивать противников, но делать из этого зрелище. Это давало Тарису немного времени, но разве что для самообмана.

Потому что Тарис чувствовал, как слабеет. Он провел новую атаку. Но настолько вялую, что Олаф взял его тепленьким, как бантамчика. Подпустил достаточно близко, потом сковал руки в захват, обнял почти дружески и приподнял над землей. Сдавил так, что Тарис явственно услышал треск — ребер, скорее всего. Воздух вышибло из груди, а нового было не вдохнуть.

Вокруг скандировали: «О-лаф! О-лаф! О-лаф!» Норды и данмеры никогда не любили друг друга, так уж исторически сложилось, но когда речь заходила о том, чтобы накостылять ординатору, цеховая солидарность брала верх. Тариса здесь никто не поддерживал. И не собирался.

Тарис вновь оказался на земле. Тело слушалось плохо, даже дышать удавалось с трудом. Олаф медленно прохаживался вокруг, явно чувствуя себя хозяином положения. Вспомнив сегодняшний сон, Тарис скривился — до чего пророческий. Вивеку тоже не удалось его победить, даже с учетом всех низких уловок, которые сам Тарис не стал бы использовать. Кроме разве что…

Его финальный бросок был поистине отчаянным — и настолько нелепым, что Олаф без труда ухватил его за левую руку. Послышался влажный хруст. Олаф довольно осклабился, картинно наклонился прямо к его лицу, чтобы на публику насладиться гримасой боли и воплями искалеченного врага.

Тарис оскалился в ответ и что есть силы ударил его головой в нос. Хлынула кровь, Олаф потрясенно разжал руки и отпрянул. Не давая ему опомниться, Тарис подпрыгнул, сломанной рукой обхватил его за шею, уперся стопой в колено — почувствовал, как выгибается под неестественным углом предплечье, только бы не сорваться! — а здоровой принялся наносить короткие резкие удары по лицу. Еще и еще.

Когда Олаф все-таки стряхнул с себя противника, на него было страшно смотреть — до того он был залит кровью. Взревев, он шагнул к Тарису, сжавшему здоровую руку в кулак, и вдруг лицом вниз рухнул на землю.

Тарис победно огляделся: в абсолютной тишине, под всеобщее потрясенное молчание. Кое-как повернулся в сторону данмерской части зрителей, левая рука мотнулась бесполезной тряпкой. Презрительно сплюнул кровь на песок, заодно привычно пересчитав зубы языком — парочка шатается, но все на месте, уже хорошо.

— Если вы называете себя данмерами, — он брезгливо махнул здоровой рукой, — то лучше я побуду н’вахом!

Он хотел добавить еще что-то, но мысль ускользнула. И Тарис упал на спину, потеряв создание прежде, чем коснулся земли.

***

Следующие несколько дней Тарис провел в горячечном забытьи и помнил их лишь урывками. Шипящий говор Танцующего-с-Деревьями, без устали колдующего над ним. Острый запах припасенных на крайний случай болотных трав, которые тот вытряс из своего мешка и разложил по всей комнатке. Горький вкус целебных настоев, который аргониане, как и данмеры, даже не задумывались подсластить.

Тарис бы ничуть не удивился, сбрось воры его бесчувственно тело в канал, скорее, даже ждал этого… но, кажется, он сумел-таки задеть их патриотические чувства. Танцующий-с-Деревьями сказал, что нашел его на кровати, а рядом — три ящика, мешок с одеждой и еще кое-что. Когда Тарис смог подняться на ноги, то первым делом проверил ящики; действительно, они до краев были полны древней посудой, храмовой утварью, старинными гобеленами и прочими реликтами с символикой Дома Дрес и принадлежащих ему семей. И ни одной, даже самой маленькой вещицы, связанной с Проклятым Домом. Дрелот и правда приберег все для себя.

Кое-чем оказалась небольшая, но тяжелая сумка. К ней прилагалось письмо, запечатанное простым сургучом без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Не став пока заглядывать в сумку, Тарис распечатал письмо, в котором сообщалось следующее:

«Дражайший Тарис Велас!

Случай привел меня на Ваш поединок с северянином, и я имел честь стать свидетелем столь знаменательного события. Признаюсь, что получил ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от созерцания как Вашего смелого и открытого стиля боя, так и Вашей несгибаемой воли и потрясающей силы духа. Отрадно видеть, что в наше время кто-то еще ставит честь своего народа выше презренного металла.

К слову, о последнем. Я был одним из немногих смельчаков, поставивших на вашу победу, и эта вера окупилась сторицей. Считаю справедливым, что часть от этого выигрыша достанется Вам. Эти деньги Ваши по праву.

Ваш В.»

Тарис с сомнением перечитал письмо: дорогая бумага, витиеватый стиль письма, экзальтированность на грани здравого смысла. Юный аристократишка, начитавшийся книжек про славную старину? Он не думал, что такие ходят на подпольные кулачные бои. Тайный поклонник среди воров, на удачу поставивший против всех? Но написано без ошибок, что среди их братии большая редкость. Или это забавляются Вечные Стражи, что вернее всего?

Тарис поднял сумку за ремень и встряхнул. Содержимое характерно зазвенело. Плюнул на все — и раскрыл ее.

— Чем ты там бренчишь? — Танцующий-с-Деревьями подошел сзади и пришлепнул ему на загривок какой-то склизкий длинный лист. Тарис молча показал ему содержимое сумки, и Танцующий-с-Деревьями удивленно присвистнул. — Ты ограбил банк?

— Просто побил одного норда.

— Не хозяина банка, правда ведь? — уточнил Танцующий-с-Деревьями.

— Нет. Одного громилу в канализациях. Долго рассказывать, — Тарис провел рукой над монетами, достал одну — блестящую, с величественным профилем Лорда Вивека — потер пальцем ребро. Никаких следов обманной магии, возможно, это и правда не шутка.

— Что будешь с ними делать? — Танцующий-с-Деревьями заволновался и принялся мягко, но настойчиво подталкивать Тариса обратно в сторону кровати.

— Удостоверюсь, что они настоящие. — Тарис закрыл сумку и швырнул ее обратно на ящики. — А там посмотрим.


	12. 12

Еще через несколько дней, когда Тарис полностью оправился от ран, оставил реликвии Дома Дрес на попечении Храма и уже готовился выехать в Суран, пришло известие о том, что Лорд Вивек желает его видеть.

Самые смелые мечты сбывались: третья личная встреча за такое короткое время, мог ли Тарис когда-либо помыслить о таком? Памятуя о том, что ничто не должно оскорблять взгляд бога несовершенством, он немало времени потратил, полируя доспех, стирая само воспоминание о паутине и царапинах от острых камней. Возможно, стоит завести отдельное облачение для подобных посещений, деньги у него теперь водились. А возможно, он слишком самонадеян, и это облачение ему больше никогда не пригодится.

В этот раз сомнения Тариса не терзали, и хотя он не догадывался, что может понадобиться Лорду Вивеку, но также не понаслышке знал о доброте и великодушии своего бога и смело шел ему навстречу, полностью полагаясь на его милость.

Лорд Вивек, как всегда, был безупречен. Мягкое сияние, волнами окутывавшее его, исходящая от него незримая сила сами собой ставили на колени, и Тарис не видел смысла противиться этому чувству.

— Лорд Вивек, — Тарис опустился на одно колено и почтительно склонил голову.

— Встань, Тарис Велас, — повелел Вивек. — И подойди ближе. Успешно ли твое служение? Радушно ли привечает тебя мой остров? Не обижает ли тебя Архиканоник?

Тарис недоверчиво поднял глаза и увидел, что Лорд Вивек лукаво улыбается ему. На ум совершенно не вовремя пришел образ бесшабашного Вивека-вора из сна, и Тарис, едва не вздрогнув, вновь поспешно опустил глаза. Какое кощунство!

— Мне удалось вернуть три ящика ценностей, украденных из гробницы семьи Дрелот, мой лорд, — он постарался сосредоточиться на словах, изгоняя неловкость. — К сожалению, сам вор пока не пойман. Босмер Каэлин со спутником отправились по его следам в Суран.

— Благодарю тебя за службу. В таком случае и моя награда будет более чем полезной.

— Награда? — Тарис увидел, что Вивек протягивает ему свернутое письмо с нетронутой печатью. В этот раз на печати красовался знак стражи Сурана. — Можно?

Получив разрешение, Тарис сломал печать и быстро пробежал письмо глазами.

— Доставлено гонцом прямиком в Залы Правосудия. Я счел, что будет лучше, если ты увидишь его первым. Оно очень занимательно.

Тарис не мог с ним не согласиться.

— Они требуют… меня? Для подтверждения личности моего раба, в сопровождении ординатора, для последующего обвинения в распространении ереси. — Тарис так удивился, что даже забыл о своем мысленном конфузе. — Но мой раб со мной, здесь, в Вивеке. И был все это время.

— Порой приобретаешь там, где совсем не ждешь.

— Пепельная статуя… прямо на улице… преступник упорствует в сказанном, вину не признает. Заключен под стражу до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Рыжий босмер, назвал себя Каэлином из клана Сумеречной Лозы. О, стоило сразу догадаться! — Тарис смял письмо в кулаке.

— Когда я просил помочь моему герою, то не имел в виду, что нужно забирать его в рабство, — вежливо произнес Вивек.

— Он не мой раб, это… Лорд Вивек, клянусь, это какое-то недоразумение! У меня только один раб — да и тот на словах, потому что свободного его в первую же неделю умыкнули работорговцы. — Тарис расправил смятое письмо, разгладил заломы и аккуратно его свернул. — Спасибо, это очень ценная награда.

— Доспехи ординатора тоже можешь оставить себе. Они тебе понадобятся, ведь в Суране ждут представителя Храма, а Залы Правосудия явно не собираются никого туда посылать.

— Лорд Вивек… — Тарис снова упал на одно колено. — Это большая честь для меня. Я бы ни за что не запятнал чести священных доспехов. И обязательно бы их вернул.

— Разумеется. Более того, я думаю, что ты имел полное право их надеть, ведь ты по-прежнему ординатор. Хотя Архиканоник думает иначе. — Тарис внутренне сжался, стыдясь своей опрометчивости. Конечно, они знают. Все знают, что ординатор побил признанного чемпиона кулачных боев в доках. Вычислить, кто это, труда не составило. Не так много н’вахов в ординаторских доспехах найдется в Вивеке. — Я бы даже сказал, что он был в ярости. И грозился выпустить указ, настрого запрещающий чужеземцам надевать хоть что-то из ординаторского облачения.

— Я так сожалею, — Он сказал чистую правду. Теперь, в полной мере осознав последствия своего поступка, Тарис понял, настолько был беспечен и слеп. Ведь он именно что запятнал честь доспехов этой аферой. Ординатор якшается с ворьем. Участвует в подпольных боях за деньги. Да, он низко пал, но до этого дня его имя никогда не связывали со священным братством. — Я не отдавал себе отчета в том, как это скажется на репутации ордена. Это моя вина.

— Не будь столь строг к себе, Тарис, — мягко сказал Лорд Вивек, и от одного тона его голоса сердце Тариса наполнилось теплом. — Для ординатора твой поступок и впрямь чересчур смел, но Вечные Стражи, полагаю, нашли бы в нем вдохновение. Скрывающийся под маской герой сходится в безнадежном поединке с огромным, внушающим ужас северянином, как в старые времена, когда свобода была лишь мечтой. Он совершенно один, и он обречен — и все же выигрывает, презрев боль и устыдив предавших его сородичей. Если это нарушение правил, я хотел бы, чтобы мои ординаторы почаще так их нарушали.

— В ваших устах любой поступок становится поэмой, — криво улыбнулся Тарис и осмелился поднять взгляд. Подлинное участие и светлая грусть, которые он прочел в глазах Лорда Вивека, почти лишили его дара речи. Но все же он вспомнил о загадочном письме с литерой «В» в качестве подписи. — Поэмой с удивительным чувством присутствия.

— Что я слышу! — воскликнул Лорд Вивек, чье возмущение можно было бы счесть непритворным, если бы не явная наигранность. — Неужели предположение, что я, живой бог, один из Трибунов, средоточие силы и благости, в конце концов, могу тратить свое бесценное время на столь презренную забаву как кулачные бои в воровском притоне?

— О нет, всего лишь неуклюжую попытку выразить свое восхищение вашим всеведением, мой лорд, — включился в игру Тарис.

— Правильно, ибо это мой город, и мне ведомо все, чем он живет, — важно кивнул Лорд Вивек. — Так что я наслышан обо всех твоих занимательных приключениях, Тарис Велас. И встань, наконец, хватит мять коленками пол.

Приключениях. То есть, не об одном. Стоило один раз развалить бордель… К щекам Тариса прилила кровь.

— Другое дело поединки на мечах. — Лорд Вивек сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на его смущение. — Вот это — достойное времяпровождение для воина. Говорят, ты хорошо фехтуешь?

— Несколько раз брал первенство среди своих, в Морнхолде. Но это было давно, а сейчас мне недостает практики.

— Тогда ты не откажешься от небольшого дружеского поединка, верно?

— С кем, мой лорд?

— Со мной.

***

Сначала Тарис решил, что просто неправильно расслышал. Но потом увидел, как Лорд Вивек достает из воздуха и протягивает ему на открытых ладонях незаточенный тренировочный меч. В свое время Тарис немало с таким практиковался. Он принял его из рук своего бога и немного недоумевающе уставился на клинок, ожидая, что тот вот-вот растворится утренним туманом прямо в руках.

— Мой лорд, я не уверен, что…

— Не бойся, я не буду использовать божественные силы, если ты об этом. — Лорд Вивек сотворил меч и себе. — Все честно.

— Разве может смертный победить бога? — Тарис попытался сформулировать то, что его смущало, в подобающей форме.

— Кажется, мы уже договорились, что в этом поединке я не бог. — Лорд Вивек с азартом взмахнул мечом раз-другой, приноравливаясь.

— Мой лорд, это кощунство, — еще раз попытался вразумить его Тарис. Но живой бог уже встал на пол, словно простой смертный. — Я не посмею…

— Ты мне отказываешь?

— Нет, — сдался Тарис.

— Отлично! — И Лорд Вивек занял позицию. — Защищайся.

Только годы тренировок позволили Тарису отразить первый выпад, до того он был очарован противником. Лорд Вивек двигался так плавно и красиво, будто не сражался, а танцевал. Быстрые, текучие движения, непредсказуемые и игривые, словно горный ручей.

Пришлось сосредоточиться на защите, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать видимость боя. И то Тариса не хватило надолго.

— Еще раз! — азартно велел Лорд Вивек — и они встали друг против друга. Словно во сне, Тарис поднял клинок. Как признаться, что тебя заботит не поединок, а твой соперник? Что не можешь отвести от него глаз и готов смотреть на этот причудливый танец с клинком вечно? Что выражение веселого азарта на его лице для тебя — лучшее из зрелищ?

Тарис вновь пропустил довольно простой удар, но даже не заметил этого.

— Тарис Велас, — произнес Лорд Вивек. И тут же бросился в новую атаку. — Если ты, — их клинки скрестились, — не будешь сражаться в полную силу, — следующий обманный финт Тарис едва успел парировать, пришлось отступить на шаг, — я тебя прокляну.

И в доказательство серьезности своих слов Лорд Вивек крутанулся, обошел его с фланга и довершил расправу весьма обидным шлепком по заднице плоской стороной клинка.

— Мой лорд. — Тарис неглубоко поклонился. Теперь и его разобрал азарт. — Как пожелаете.

Как бы там ни было, уступать он не собирался, поддаться в бою — все равно что оскорбить. Если его бог хочет честного боя, он его получит. Тариса полностью захватила та же неслышная мелодия, и душа пела, наслаждаясь давно забытым чувством красивого поединка с сильным противником. Клинки так и мелькали, звоном вторя ей. Он перестал думать о правилах приличия, внутренних рамках и о границах дозволенного — просто отпустил себя и сражался. В мире не осталось ничего, кроме их скрещивающихся мечей и дыхания.

Теперь, судя по всему, сражаться с ним стало куда интереснее. Они дважды обошли по кругу ритуальный бассейн, опрокинули подсвечник и разметали стопки листов с молитвами, но даже не заметили этого. И Лорд Вивек — Тарис ясно видел это в его глазах — точно так же наслаждался боем, как и он сам.

Когда Лорд Вивек наконец выбил меч из его руки, Тарис мог поклясться, что во взгляде бога мелькнула тень сожаления. Он поверг Тариса на землю, наступил на грудь и победно приставил клинок к шее.

— Хороший бой, — произнес он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Тарис мысленно с этим согласился, любуясь его вздымающейся грудью, азартно блестящими глазами и довольным лицом. И ногой, что его попирала, тоже; он невольно проследил взглядом от изящной щиколотки, охваченной браслетом, вверх, до точеного колена — и еще выше, вдоль сильного бедра, пока не утонул в манящей тени под набедренной повязкой.

Этот взгляд не укрылся от Лорда Вивека, и тот поднял его подбородок острием клинка, чтобы Тарис смотрел ему прямо в глаза, предупреждающе надавив ступней на грудь еще сильнее. Шальная, взбудораженная поединком кровь все еще струилась по венам, и только этим Тарис мог объяснить собственную смелость. Да еще тем, что спустившись к нему, скрестив с ним клинки, Лорд Вивек стал ближе, позволил больше, и Тарис не замедлил этим воспользоваться.

И поэтому, даже глядя ему прямо в глаза, вместо того, чтобы устыдиться, Тарис ответил взглядом эльфа, которому нечего терять, поднял руку и нагло провел кончиками пальцев по этой ступне, погладил выступающую косточку и скользнул вверх по божественной лодыжке. И даже не запомнил толком, что ощутил: настолько его затопило ликование пополам с благоговейным ужасом от собственной дерзости. Даже пригвозди его сейчас мечом к полу, он умрет со счастливой улыбкой и ни о чем не жалея.

— Тарис Велас, — покачал головой Лорд Вивек. — Ты неисправим.

Он освободил его, а мечи исчезли, будто их и не было.

— Поспеши. У твоего друга осталось не так уж много времени.

***

Во сне Тарис целовал эти ноги. Он стоял на коленях у трона, а Лорд Вивек томно возлегал на сидении, не препятствуя, а даже поощряя довольными вздохами подобное святотатство. И Тарис в исступлении покрывал поцелуями аккуратные пальцы с ногтями, блестящими, словно драгоценные камни, царственный подъем стопы, ласкал губами выступающую косточку, которой в реальности ему удалось лишь коснуться на несколько мгновений. Теперь у него было в распоряжении все время мира — и нет, он не собирался торопиться. Только не сейчас, когда Лорд Вивек смотрит так благосклонно.

Тарис осмелел и поднялся выше, минуя браслеты как первую хлипкую границу между дозволенным и сокровенным, и вновь избежал наказания: не считать же таковым, что золотая рука больше от желания, чем от недовольства стиснула спинку трона. Тарис щедро зацеловал обе голени; повинуясь безотчетному порыву, уткнулся лицом в божественные колени и замер.

— Готов ли ты служить мне, Тарис Велас?

Тарис поднял голову и увидел, что Лорд Вивек смотрит на него из-под ресниц. Кровь прилила к его щекам.

— Всем сердцем и душой, мой лорд, — Тарис отринул последние сомнения и принялся медленно и осторожно целовать его совершенные бедра.

— На что ты пойдешь ради того, чтобы… угодить мне? — Тарис нашел губами особенно чувствительное местечко на внутренней стороне бедра, и голос Лорда Вивека дрогнул на середине фразы.

— На все, что угодно. — Чистая правда, Тарис мог поклясться в том прямо сейчас перед миром и богами, тем более что один из них был прямо перед ним. 

— И как же далеко ты готов зайти? Хватит ли у тебя смелости?

Тарис достиг последнего рубежа — набедренной повязки — и замер в нерешительности. Алая и богато украшенная, она так и притягивала взгляд, но не внешним убранством, а тем, что скрывалось под ней. Готов ли он, простой смертный, покуситься на самое сокровенное, и не сгорит ли на месте от одной мысли об этом?

Лорд Вивек по-прежнему смотрел на него, и вновь во взгляде не было предостережения, только безмолвная просьба не останавливаться. Он казался таким распаленным и изнывающим от предвкушения, а еще набедренная повязка поднялась более чем недвусмысленно, поэтому Тарис протянул руки и аккуратно, со всем почтением, ослабил, а потом и вовсе развязал узел на ней и явил миру то, что под ней скрывалось.

Он лицом к лицу встретился с красивым и ладным двуцветным членом Лорда Вивека, и это была не метафора, потому что у члена этого действительно было лицо. Обычное, эльфийское — если можно так говорить о чем-то подобном. И очень недовольное лицо. Нахмурившись, оно грозно произнесло:

— Засим ты, Тарис Велас, обвиняешься в самом страшном из грехов — в покушении на тело своего бога! И приговариваешься к вечному позору и изгнанию! Да будет так!

Тариса подхватили под руки ординаторы, потащили куда-то назад — и он проснулся.


	13. 13

Всю дорогу до Сурана Тарис думал о неисповедимых, но неотвратимых путях наказания божьего. Стоило ему на миг забыться — и вот, даже во сне, территории, свободной от запретов и законов, он получил предупреждение. Следует тотчас же внять ему и постараться не думать ни о чем лишнем, пока он действительно не попал в застенки Залов Справедливости. Лорд Вивек добр и великодушен, но это вовсе не значит, что Тарису дозволено докучать ему. Даже сама мысль об этом кощунственна.

Его бог предложил поединок, честный и красивый, а Тарис все испортил, испачкал своей похотью.

Впрочем, сделанного не поправишь, и теперь ему только и оставалось, что отринуть еретические думы и сосредоточиться на миссии. Забыть про гибкое и сильное тело, про литые мускулы, перекатывающиеся под кожей, про то, как он сам лежал на полу, в полной власти победителя, а тот попирал его самой соблазнительной ногой на свете.

И дальше следовало только два вывода: во-первых, Тарис Велас действительно неисправимый грешник, и даже неприкаянным духом будет бормотать вместо проклятий нечто непристойное и богохульное, а во-вторых, если с думами не срослось, надо хотя бы миссию не провалить.

С этим было проще. Отправив Танцующего-с-Деревьями искать им жилье, Тарис направился прямиком в местную тюрьму. Опыт подсказывал, что действительно следовало поторопиться: судя по всему, срок, отпущенный для разбирательства с хозяином, истекал со дня на день, а после раба, уличенного в ереси, должны были либо передать на руки Ординаторам, буде таковые явятся по его душу, либо перепродать. Тарис отнюдь не горел желанием выкупать Каэлина у нового хозяина. Тот, почуяв кровь, наверняка заломит беспардонную цену, а добывать растяпу-босмера незаконными методами и вовсе некогда.

Одно радовало: на Вварденфелле к ординаторам все еще относились с подобающим почтением. Только завидев характерное облачение, дежурящие на входе стражники вытянулись по стойке смирно и, не оскорбляя его недоверием, без лишних вопросов отвели Тариса прямиком к маршалу. Та тоже не стала его расстраивать, сразу скомандовала привести заключенного и предоставила все необходимые отчеты и улики.

Отчет практически повторял письмо, только подробнее: рыжий босмер, именующий себя Каэлином из клана Сумеречной Лозы, был задержан патрулем стражи на улице, когда, не скрываясь, нес по улице статую явно еретического толка. Признавать вину отказался, но и сопротивления не оказал, в результате чего был задержан до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Уже на дознании принялся утверждать, что является рабом некоего данмера Тариса Веласа из Великого Дома Индорил, на данный момент проживающего в священном городе Вивек. Рабского ошейника при нем обнаружено не было, как и официальных бумаг о личности владельца, поэтому по стандартной процедуре были отправлены два запроса: один на имя хозяина по названному заключенным адресу, второй — в Залы Справедливости, так как для установления подлинной природы статуи требовалось заключение ординаторов.

Очет явно несколько раз переписывали и правили, но даже в таком виде Тарис нашел как минимум два нарушения протокола. Не говоря уж о том, что никакого запроса на его имя, разумеется, не приходило. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: когда расследованием занимается светская стража, подобное случается сплошь и рядом.

Сперва принесли улики. Вернее, единственную улику, зато неопровержимую — настоящую пепельную статую. Тарис видел такую только в академии, на уроках истории ереси. Вживую довелось столкнуться с ней впервые, но он сразу узнал ее. Невозможно не узнать: примитивная работа, вырезана из черно-красного камня, покрыта узором из полос, на голове три провала вместо черт лица и остроконечные рожки. Помимо мелочей (вроде того, где Каэлин умудрился ее добыть и как додумался в открытую пронести по городу) оставался куда более насущный вопрос — насколько глубоко ересь Проклятого Дома проникла в жизнь города. Тарис не успел толком разузнать, как обстоят дела на острове, но на материке все, связанное с Домом Дагот, относилось скорее к области жутких преданий о былом. Ординаторы изучали дела давно минувших дней как предупреждение, как свидетельство того, до каких низостей может опуститься данмер без чуткой направляющей руки; никто и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь эти сказки снова станут былью.

И тем не менее Тарис смотрел на пепельную статую, а та пялилась на него пустыми провалами глазниц.

И, что самое отвратительное, с виду она совсем не казалась древней. Явно реплика, совсем свежая. Чутью Архиканоника можно было только позавидовать! Не отправь он их в ту старую гробницу, никто еще бы долго не узнал, что давно почившим Проклятым Домом интересуется кто-то из живых.

Следом привели Каэлина в каком-то рванье. Тот цепким взглядом окинул пришлого ординатора, увидел у него на поясе знакомый меч и расслабился. Тарис, в свою очередь, тоже внимательно его осмотрел, пытаясь понять, насколько сурово босмера допрашивали, но, конечно же, внешне все было чинно-благородно.

— Его хозяин так и не появился и вряд ли уже появится, так что можете забирать прямо сейчас, — щедро предложила маршал Хларен.

— Срок еще не истек. — Тарис очень внимательно посмотрел на нее сквозь прорези шлема. Взгляд, как всегда, сработал на совесть — Хларен явно занервничала.

— Нет, но вот-вот истечет. Если бы хозяин босмера хотел приехать, уже бы приехал, а так, похоже, у него есть куда более важные дела. Не нам ведь печься о чужой собственности. Кроме того, сомневаюсь, что у этого проходимца вообще есть хозяин. Он просто тянет время, пытаясь избежать заслуженного наказания.

— Здесь написано, что его хозяин — Тарис Велас из Дома Индорил. И так уж вышло, — Тарис снял шлем и положил его рядом с собой, — что Тарис Велас — это я.

— Хозяин! — радостно выпалил Каэлин в повисшей тишине. Тарис и подумать не мог, что тот способен на такое подобострастно-придурковатое выражение лица. — Вы все-таки нашли меня!

— И я не получал никакого запроса, — невозмутимо продолжил Тарис.

— Вероятно, курьер не доехал до Вивека, — после долгой паузы, не моргнув глазом, произнесла Хларен. — Возможно, его сожрали кагути. Сейчас как раз сезон спаривания.

— И они же доставили письмо в Залы Справедливости? Очень набожные и ответственные кагути.

— Вероятно, произошла какая-то ошибка. Я разберусь с этим лично, уверяю вас, и виновные будут наказаны, — а изворотливости этой Хларен можно было только позавидовать. — Значит, это ваш раб?

— Мой. И, может быть, вы все-таки объясните мне, почему его задержали?

— Прошу прощения, но в отчете ясно указано…

— Не прощаю. Там не написано ни слова о том, почему ваши никс-бычата сорвали тайную операцию. Месяцы подготовки, работа в поле — все гуару под хвост благодаря вам.

— Если бы нас уведомили…

— Может быть, сразу с плакатом по главной улице пройтись? Уверен, что мой раб сразу предупредил ваших людей о всей важности своей миссии. — Судя по торжествующему взгляду Каэлина и тому, как смутилась Хларен, Тарис понял, что попал в точку. Впрочем, это было не сложно, он без труда мог себе представить, как босмер с серьезным видом объясняет стражникам, что исполняет поручение Лорда Вивека. И как те на это реагируют — тоже.

— При нем не было никаких документов, — начала оправдываться та — и это было ее ошибкой. Тарис даже не стал ничего говорить, просто одарил ее очень красноречивым взглядом.

— От лица всей нашей службы приношу извинения, — сдалась Хларен. — Произошла ужасная ошибка. Надеюсь, мы сможем уладить дело миром?

— Немедленно отпустите моего раба и верните ему все личные вещи. И реквизит, — Тарис махнул рукой сторону статуи, — я тоже заберу. Упакуйте как следует, чтобы не смущал умы мирян. Тогда Залы Справедливости смогут простить ваше излишнее рвение… А, и да — не забудьте про адекватную компенсацию за порчу личного имущества.

— Но позвольте…

— Мне приказать ему раздеться? — уточнил Тарис, поднимая руку, а Каэлин тут же с готовностью потянулся задирать лохмотья. — Неужели стража разучилась допрашивать?

— Не стоит, — поморщилась Хларен. — Все будет сделано.

— Отлично! — Тарис встал, взял шлем под мышку. — Думаю, пятнадцати минут вам хватит. Возможно, из этого города сбежали еще не все культисты, и мы успеем сцапать за хвост хоть одного из них.


	14. 14

Прижученные стражи уложились в четверть часа. Каэлин, полностью упакованный уже в свое тряпье — даже дурацкие сапожки на месте! — стоял навытяжку перед Тарисом, пожирая его преданным взглядом и рассеянно потирая бок. У материальной компенсации была и обратная сторона — наверняка стражники накидали босмеру тумаков на сдачу. Ну да впредь будет умнее, не станет попадаться и, тем более, прикрываться Тарисовым именем. Сюда же принесли коробку со статуей и кошелек с деньгами за порчу раба. Тарис по-хозяйски взвесил его в руке: сойдет, если не придираться. Он ведь и без того фактически обманом увел у них заключенного.

— Тебе все вернули? — спросил он.

— Кроме вашего подарка, хозяин, — скромно потупившись, вздохнул Каэлин. Тарис перевел взгляд на конвоиров. При желании он мог посмотреть так, что пробирало не хуже взгляда ординаторской маски. Один из них без возражений достал из-за спины охотничий нож в ножнах жутко непритязательно вида — как на него вообще можно было позариться? — и протянул его Тарису. Вернув «подарок» Каэлину, Тарис мимоходом отметил, что, несмотря на жалкий вид, ножичек оказался на диво хорош. И откуда только у дикарей такая сталь? Можно было уходить, но Тарис, глядя на услужливого раба, решил проверить, насколько искусно тот и дальше будет отыгрывать роль.

— Бери ящик — и пошли, — скомандовал он. — Бесполезный ты кусок мяса. Глаза б мои тебя не видели! — и замахнулся, будто собираясь ударить. Каэлин съежился и закрылся рукой так ловко, будто всю жизнь провел в рабстве. Еще и издал до того жалостливый писк, что Тарису даже стало немного не по себе.

— Мусор с ушами. Надо было купить того бретона… — досадливо проворчал он, опуская руку.  
Он впервые задумался, почему Лорд Вивек выбрал именно этого эльфа. То есть, мудрость его бога и повелителя, разумеется, никогда не ставилась под сомнение, и раз он так решил — значит, на то были веские причины. Но впервые Тарис воспринял босмера всерьез, а не как досадную помеху на пути к божественному вниманию. Чем он занимался на родине и сколько еще талантов скрывает?

— Спасибо за службу, — сказал он, обращаясь уже к молча наблюдающим стражникам, развернулся и пошел прочь, не заботясь о том, поднял босмер ящик или нет, и идет ли следом.

Впрочем, Каэлин скоро догнал его и засеменил рядом, неловко обнимая ящик. Краем уха Тарис услышал, как стражники тихо, но ожесточенно спорят.

— Не могут решить, кто выиграл, — вполголоса произнес Каэлин. — Ты им не помог.

— На что ставили?

— Никак не могли определиться, зачем ординатору такой бесполезный раб. Один думал, что меня приготовили на мясо для жертвоприношения, чтобы взять культистов с поличным, а второй — что таланты в постели искупают мои тупость и криворукость.

— Потрясающе, — саркастично протянул Тарис. Потом покосился на Каэлина. — Сильно тебя отделали?

— Нет. Так, пнули пару раз. Я сделал вот такое лицо, — и он состроил омерзительно жалкую гримасу.

— Фу, — не сдержался Тарис.

— Точно — фу, — согласился Каэлин. — И от меня отстали.

— А ты неплохо вжился в роль. Приходилось бывать в рабстве?

— Нет, в рабстве не приходилось.

— Тогда как?

— Я много наблюдал за рабами здесь, на острове. — Каэлин поудобнее перехватил ящик и пошел свободнее. — Кроме того, обычно от босмеров чего-то такого и ждут, а надзиратели очень любят, когда ожидания оправдываются.

— Ну прям уж… — хотел было заступиться за честь расы Тарис.

— Грибочек, — напомнил Каэлин.

— Хорошо, тогда скажи мне, как мастер своего дела, — Тарис вспомнил о довольно позорном поединке с Малышом Олафом. — Если бы тебе пришлось драться — скажем, со мной — что бы ты делал?

Теперь уже Каэлин посмотрел на него искоса:

— Я бы не стал с тобой драться.

— А если бы пришлось? И нет, нападать из засады нельзя.

— Я бы подрезал тебе сухожилия на ноге, под коленом — там защита доспехов слабее всего — и сбежал бы, пока ты хромаешь.

— Что за подлость. У босмеров совсем нет понятия честного боя?

— Ты на две головы выше меня и раза в два тяжелее, — смерил его недоуменным взглядом Каэлин. — Что же здесь честного?

— Твоя правда, — согласился Тарис. С этой стороны он вопрос как-то раньше не рассматривал.

— Ты не подумай, у нас тоже есть воины и мечники даже. Просто я не из их числа.

— А если без ножа? И бежать некуда?

— Я бы постарался повалить тебя на землю, — после небольшой паузы произнес Каэлин, поправляя ящик. — Тогда выше буду я.

Он замешкался и отстал. Тарис подумал было, что он вновь возится с ящиком, но нет — застыл, глядя куда-то в сторону. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Тарис увидел на той стороне улицы, среди тележек с пепельным бататом и соленым рисом, прилавок, заваленный всякой снедью. Копчености так одуряющее пахли, что даже у Тариса слюнки потекли.

— Хочешь есть?

— А? Нет… — Каэлин отвернулся будто ни в чем ни бывало.

— Да брось! Можно подумать, я не знаю, как кормят в наших тюрьмах, — он достал и протянул Каэлину кошелек с компенсацией. — Держи. Считай, заработал собственными синяками. И давай сюда ящик, столь ценная ересь должна быть под присмотром.

Каэлин явно удивился, но ничего не сказал. Поставил ящик на мостовую рядом с Тарисом, забрал деньги и направился к прилавку. Какое-то время он беседовал с торговкой, явно ее очаровав, и за это время нагреб порядочное количество еды. По крайней мере, вернулся он с внушительным свертком. Тарис ждал его посреди улицы, даже не думая сдвинуться в сторону. Толпа послушно расступалась и огибала его, словно островок святой непреклонности. Неразумный босмер сего благоговейного трепета не обладал не испытывал, поэтому просто плюхнул на коробок с душераздирающе еретической статуей свой сверток, достал оттуда копченого бантам-гуарчика на палочке и предложил его Тарису. Вблизи гуарчик пах еще аппетитнее, но Тарис с легким сожалением отказался — ординаторы при исполнении служили дланью господней, а потому не могли позволить прихожанам увидеть себя в неподобающем виде. Пока на нем эти доспехи, Тарис схож с героями древних преданий, и меры относятся к нему с должным почтением, но у этого эффекта есть и обратная сторона — престиж доспехов надо неустанно поддерживать, ведь мало кто воспримет всерьез жующего воина с перепачканными жиром пальцами и мясом, застрявшим в зубах. Такое может себе позволить пройдоха-наемник из Гильдии Бойцов, а ординатор должен походить на живую статую, сотворенную из нерушимого камня, а не из слабой плоти.

Каэлина его душевные переживания, похоже, мало волновали, потому что он, ничуть не расстроившись, впился в румяный гуарчиков бок зубами, чтобы освободить руки, достал из кармана невзрачный серый комок, потряс им, расправляя. Тарис, ощутив, как по спине невольно пробежали мурашки, отметил ажурную структуру, свойственную паутине, но явно совсем не липкую. Оказалось, что это небольшая сумка, зато длинной ручкой. Положив в этот импровизированный кокон покупки, Каэлин легко забросил их за спину, из-за чего стал похож на паучиху, вынашивающую потомство. Поняв, что паучиха в тяжести, несущая перед собой статую Проклятого Дома — это немного слишком для его психики, Тарис подхватил ящик сам. Благо, тот легко можно было удержать одной рукой, да и под мышкой он помещался хорошо. Даже сквозь деревянные стенки Тарис ощущал исходящий от статуи неестественный жар.

— Ты правда нес эту статую по городу белым днем, даже не пытаясь ее ничем прикрыть? — спросил Тарис. Даже звучало абсурдно, а уж воплотить в жизнь…

— Ну да, — ответил Каэлин, с видимым наслаждением вгрызаясь в копченую ножку. — Во-первых, я не знал, что эта штука настолько запретна. Во-вторых, меня намеренно пасли.

— Пасли?

— Городская стража. Я сначала не понял, что происходит. Думал, может, внешне совпал с каким-то местным бандитом. Вообще, я бы легко от них оторвался, но тогда упустил бы свою цель, а это не дело. В итоге меня взяли тепленьким, — и добавил с некоторой даже обидой: — Я пытался сказать, что я — герой Лорда Вивека и расследую важное дело, но они только посмеялись надо мной.

— Чужеземец. Да еще и босмер, — не удержался и тоже фыркнул Тарис. — Неудивительно. Я — и то до сих пор не могу свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

— Поэтому мне пришлось сказать им, что герой Лорда Вивека — это ты, а я — твой преданный раб, исполняющий волю хозяина. Мне все равно не поверили, но, как оказалось, соврал я на редкость удачно. Потому что здешняя стража прицельно охотится на чужеземцев.

— Тогда почему мы не спасаем твоего долговязого друга? Или его уже пустили на колбасу?

— Нет, полагаю, он представился кем-то вроде Диренни — и его просто побоялись трогать.

— А он правда Диренни? — Про этот клан альтмеров-колдунов, просиживающих штаны в Адамантиновой Башне, знал даже Тарис. Но Реми в подобном родстве он точно бы не заподозрил. Хотя кто их, желтомордых, разберет…

— Впрочем, родителей он все равно не знает. Почему бы им и впрямь не быть Диренни? — развел руками Каэлин.

— Ладно, допустим. Но на кой страже Сурана похищать чужеземцев?

— Насколько я понял из личной переписки маршала, окрестным землевладельцам после освобождения аргониан остро не хватает рабочей силы, а платить за нее они не хотят. Поэтому на фермы «до выяснения обстоятельств» отправляют заключенных, за которых некому заступиться. Как понимаешь, обстоятельства так и не выясняются.

— Тебе еще повезло, что ты попался на ереси. Городская стража боится связываться с такими вещами, поэтому сразу информирует ординаторов. Поймай они тебя на простой краже, хозяина вообще никто не стал бы искать. Меня — и то не информировали.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Каэлин, примеряясь, с какого бы бока еще откусить. — У них в регистрационной книге есть запись о двух письмах, но на отправку лежало только одно. Я подделал второе, но его тоже выкинули.

— Я смотрю, ты шастал по тюрьме, как у себя дома.

— Настолько бесполезного раба сильно не охраняли. Так, проверят вечером — и отбой. Да и вообще, у них с дисциплиной плоховато.

— Почему тогда не сбежал?

— Хотелось решить все миром — мне же еще работать в этом городе. И потом, я все равно собирался наведаться в офис городской стражи — где еще найдешь всю необходимую информацию о странных пропажах. — Каэлин обернулся и поправил сумку. — К тому же у маршала в кабинете хранится полное собрание книг про Ищейку Вэйл, — и добавил мечтательно: — Хотел бы я когда-нибудь с ней встретиться!

— Ище… Сыщицу Вэйл, что ли? Ты же в курсе, что ее не существует? Это выдумка. — Каэлин так на него посмотрел, что Тарисом овладело чувство, будто он пнул скаттлера.

— Я не такой дикий, конечно я знаю, что другие народы зачем-то выдумывают персонажей и события для своих историй, — с легкой грустью сказал Каэлин. — Но вот Нарсис Дрен существует.

— И мало похож на себя в книгах, — хмыкнул Тарис. Ответа не последовало, и он даже обернулся посмотреть, не плачет ли босмер, сраженный потерей кумира, но босмера рядом вообще не оказалось. Только сумка и валялась на мостовой. Тарис хотел было возмутиться, но потом вспомнил, что прежде Каэлин ни разу не исчезал без причины, поэтому подобрал его пожитки — сумка оказалась на удивление легкой — и пошел себе дальше.

Не успел сделать и пары шагов, как услышал сзади, со стороны торговых развалов, удивленный возглас, заставивший оглянуться. Потом чуть дальше посыпалось что-то со стола, с дробным стуком раскатившись по земле. Выругавшись, торговец принялся подбирать плоды обратно в корзину. Следом пошатнулись два гражданских, один чуть не упал. Тарис развернулся и ускорил шаг. Показалось, что между домами мелькнула знакомая рыжина волос, но лишь на миг — потом видение исчезло.

Все затихло. Суран зажил своей обычной жизнью.

А потом Каэлин, словно хищная птица, спикировал вниз со второго этажа, спружинил на тканевом козырьке дома и упал на мостовую, сшибив кого-то с ног. Завязалась небольшая потасовка, скрывшаяся за спинами зевак: пока Тарис дошел до нужного места, их собралось достаточно. И, судя по всему, они уже собрались всыпать наглому н’ваху, но, завидев ординатора, разбежались так быстро, будто их и не было.

Тарис увидел Каэлина, прижавшего к земле… Арайниса.

— Никогда не играй в прятки с босмером, — спокойным тоном прокомментировал Каэлин, сильнее выворачивая ему руку и вынуждая утихомириться.

— Я тебе счас покажу, чего не стоит делать с данмером! — пропыхтел Арайнис, продолжая извиваться.

Тарис вздохнул, сложил добро на мостовую, со всем уважением увенчав ящик ординаторским шлемом, подошел к ним, ухватил Арайниса за шиворот и без труда поднял над землей. Каэлин тут же отступил, без возражений предоставив ему это право.

— Так-так-так… — протянул Тарис для большего эффекта. — Кто это у нас тут?

— Здрасьте! — улыбнулся во все зубы Арайнис.

— Он следил за нами, — сказал Каэлин.

— Конечно, следил, — зло посмотрел на него Арайнис. — Вы собирались меня убить! Я хотел посмотреть, где вы остановились, чтобы обходить этот район десятой дорогой!

— Зачем мне тебя убивать. — Тарис легонько встряхнул его, намекая поубавить гонор. — Я обвиню тебя в ереси — и ты тихо и без шума сгниешь в застенках.

Конечно, он не собирался опускаться до подобного, но Арайнис-то этого не знал. И, судя по тому, как округлились его глаза, действительно поверил.

— Дяденька, не губите! — залебезил он. — Я же завязал! Клянусь Тремя, завязал! Начал новую жизнь! Честную и трудовую, правда-правда!

— Так уж и трудовую?

— Да! Я у дяди работаю, на ферме. Вон и тележка моя, с овощами, — Арайнис указал куда-то вбок, где действительно обнаружилась тележка, доверху нагруженная пепельным бататом. Один ушлый вьючный гуар уже стащил с нее клубень и теперь меланхолично его пережевывал, без спешки наслаждаясь добычей.

Тарис очень внимательно посмотрел в эти честные-пречестные глаза. Врал ли Арайнис? Скорее всего.

«А вот хотя бы в грузчики пойду! В порту точно возьмут».

«Надорвешься — ручки-палочки».

«Ты же не надорвался. Тогда… поломойкой в знатный дом? Подавалой в трактире? Помощником в конюшню, навоз вилами кидать? Что ты кривишься, честная трудовая жизнь — она такая, когда знатного папки нет».

«Иди сюда — я тебе покажу знатного папку…»

Тарис моргнул, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания. И разжал руку.

— Беги, пока я добрый, — сказал он легко приземлившемуся на ноги Арайнису. — еще раз увижу — башку откручу.

Тот неверяще хлопнул глазами раз-другой. Потом спохватился и согнулся в поясном поклоне.

— Спасибо, мутсэра! Долгих лет жизни вам и вашему спутнику! — И унесся прочь, подхватив тележку и резво покатив ее в противоположную сторону.

— Зря, — только и сказал Каэлин, наматывая на указательный палец красную нитку.

— Тебя забыл спросить, — ответил Тарис, бросая ему сумку.

Остаток пути они не разговаривали.


	15. 15

Каэлин явно знал, куда идет, поэтому Тарис уступил ему право выбирать дорогу. До встречи с Танцующим-с-Деревьями у караванной башни оставалось еще часа три, так что можно было прогуляться по городу и посмотреть, чего за эту неделю добились соратники. Правда, Тарис совершенно не ожидал, что Каэлин приведет его… в лечебницу.

— Альтмеры… — одним тоном выразив всю глубину своей мысли, произнес Тарис, разглядывая вычурную вывеску. — Всегда сбиваются в кучу. Стоило догадаться.

Каэлин молча толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь. Зазвенела музыка ветра, Реми, стоявший за стойкой, поднял голову, поменялся в лице, обогнул столешницу с прытью, удивительной для такого дылды, и бросился ему навстречу.

— Тебя наконец-то выпустили! — воскликнул он, порываясь обнять, но в последний момент спохватился и просто положил руки на плечи.

— Это что, шейный платок? — неодобрительно спросил Тарис, тем самым озвучив всю приличную часть своих мыслей по поводу его расфуфыренного вида.

— Это жгут, — ответил Реми, наклонившись так, что их с Каэлином лица оказались на одном уровне. — И это была бы хорошая шутка, если бы пару раз мне не пришлось его так использовать… Признавайся, где болит?

— Нигде, — с невинным видом ответил Каэлин.

— А если серьезно?

— Он в порядке. Что за недоверие? — Чрезмерная опека Реми раздражала Тариса не меньше нелепого внешнего вида.

— Если бы я верил каждому его слову, он бы уже давно сдох где-нибудь под кустом, — отмахнулся Реми. И сказал уже Каэлину: — Будешь упрямиться — ткну пальцем в бок.

— Правый или левый? — шкодливо улыбнулся Каэлин.

— Сюрпризом будет!

Каэлин тихо рассмеялся и вместо ответа прошел вглубь лечебницы, на ходу расстегивая куртку. Бросил ее на одну из кушеток и продолжил раздеваться. Тарис успел отметить, что руки у него, оказывается, забиты татуировками от запястья до самого плеча, а может и дальше, а потом Реми со словами «Тайна врачевания!» загородил его ширмой и сам исчез за ней.

— Пресвятые панталошки Дибеллы! Нигде у него не болит, да? Чем тебя били, горе?

— Да как обычно, кованая сталь и немного усердия.

— Ты похож на паленый эйдарский сыр, на котором плесень пошла расти не по плану!

— За этими словами чувствуется богатый жизненный опыт… Эй, холодно же.

Тарис перестал вслушиваться в их препирательства, устроил ящик со статуей поудобнее и задумался, чего ему хочется больше: скоротать время в больнице, пахнущей на удивление приятно, знакомыми травами, или прогуляться по городу. В другое время он бы, разумеется, даже не задумывался, но прогулки с Шарматовой статуей не входили в число его любимых развлечений, а оставить ее на Каэлина, который уже один раз проштрафился, Тарис тем более не мог.

Вновь раздался мелодичный звон. Зашел пожилой данмер, но, увидев Тариса, спешно поклонился и вышел, бормоча под нос: «Попался все-таки, желтоухий! Так и знал, что здесь не обошлось без ереси…»

Даже скрытая стенками ящика статуя внушала Тарису смутное беспокойство. Краем уха он уловил еле слышный шепот, перекрывший болтовню доминионцев. Разозлившись сам на себя, он подавил едва зарождающиеся сомнения. Шармат Дагот Ур — главный враг его ордена, и не дело пасовать перед опасностью.

— Мне нужно встретиться с Танди, — сказал он. — Где вы остановились, чтобы мы могли вас найти?

— А Танцующий-с-Деревьями уже дома, — отозвался из-за ширмы Реми. — Я заверил его, что точно не пропущу твой приход. Только так он согласился не убредать обратно в город.

— Дома? Откуда у тебя дом?

— Он не совсем мой, но так получилось, что я там живу. Это долгая история… — Он замолчал, но после небольшой паузы продолжил, видимо, отвечая на немой вопрос Каэлина: — Сначала я жил здесь, в клинике. Тебя все равно повязали, а я проводил большую часть свободного времени — ту, которую не посвящал боданию со стражей, конечно — здесь, помогая страждущим, и Меналдинион сказал, что у него все равно пустует комната на втором этаже, так зачем мотаться туда-сюда и переплачивать за жилье? А потом так получилось, что я помирил их с Тиленрой — и так хорошо помирил, что стал здесь мешаться. Кажется, она ко мне приревновала… Странная она. В общем, теперь она живет здесь, а я — у нее дома. И вы тоже там живете, я договорился.

— А ты неплохо устроился, — произнес Тарис, еще не решивший, чем он больше уязвлен: тем, что придется жить под одной крышей с надоедливым альтмером, или тем, что этот альтмер считает себя вправе принимать решения за других. Но отказываться от такого предложения глупо — и оттого вдвойне противнее.

— Ну, у меня было на это время, — Реми оттащил ширму в сторону, открывая взгляду застегивающего куртку Каэлина. Изрядно посвежевшего. Значит, скрывал свои травмы. Не доверяет или сам по себе такой?

— Добро пожаловать обратно в мир свободных меров! — Реми теперь уже беспрепятственно сгреб в охапку Каэлина, стиснул в объятиях, приподнял над полом и даже немного покачал из стороны в сторону. — Он смотрит?

— И с каким выражением лица, — фыркнул Каэлин.

— Кажется, я понимаю, почему кимеры ушли с островов и пересекли весь континент, — не остался в долгу Тарис.

— Да, Саммерсет без них наверняка стал гораздо приятнее, — Реми поставил Каэлина обратно на пол.

— Успешной ли была поездка в Вивек? — прервал их Каэлин.

— Более чем. Я перехватил все ящики и вернул украденные реликвии в лоно Храма. Но никаких запрещенных артефактов среди них не было, Дрелот просто пытался нажиться на наворованном. У вас, надо думать, дела идут лучше?

— На след Дрелота я так и не напал, — опередил Каэлин хотевшего было возмутиться Реми. — Зато набрел на сведения о пропавшем горожанине, а уже у него в доме нашел эту статую. За время, проведенное в суранской тюрьме, я выбрал среди заявлений от обеспокоенных родственников и соседей еще несколько случаев весьма странных пропаж — ими и собираюсь заняться сегодня вечером.

— Нужно, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь подстраховал? Вдруг стража так и не успокоилась?

— Да, было бы неплохо. Пойдешь со мной?.. Что? — добавил Каэлин, заметив виноватое выражение лица Реми. — Вижу, что нет.

— У меня сегодня свидание, — удрученно признался тот.

— Во имя Троих, ты сюда руины приехал исследовать или девок портить?! —Тарис не нашел не единой причины, чтобы промолчать. — Сходи в «Дом земных наслаждений», если чешется.

— А я туда и иду. — И, не успел Тарис торжествующе припечатать, добавил: — Нет, я ему говорил, что у него работают взрослые мальчики и девочки и уж один вечер как-нибудь справятся без хозяина — но нет, как можно делать кому-то кассу, когда в твоих подвалах лучший флин на всем побережье, а наверху — самые мягкие кровати. Кхм, да. Улыбающийся данмер, — он повернулся к Каэлину и сделал страшные глаза, — экзотика.

Тот не выдержал и фыркнул. Еще раз — когда с любопытством взглянул на Тариса. Тот возвел глаза к небесам, моля о терпении.

— Это у вас там, в Алиноре, пляшут да по пляжам валяются вповалку, а здесь, в Морровинде, все c пеленок узнают, что жизнь — это преодоление, и радоваться тут особо нечему.

— Я из Вэйреста.

— Да насрать.

Пришла очередь Реми вздыхать и возводить очи Красной Горе. Он присел перед Каэлином на корточки и проникновенно заглянул в глаза.

— Ты меня отпустишь?

— Отпущу, конечно, — улыбнулся тот. — Разве могу я лишить тебя лучшего флина?

— Ты самый лучший друг на свете! — просиял Реми и на радостях обнял его еще раз. — Спасибо!

Каэлин дождался, пока Реми от него отлипнет, и протянул:

— Хозя-а-а-аин?

— Отстань, — буркнул Тарис.

— Хозяин же не бросит своего смиренного раба?

— Я тебя освободил. Беги на волю, лазай по деревьям.

— А ведь ты поклялся Лорду Вивеку помогать мне во всем.

— Помогать в священной миссии. А ты задумал кражу со взломом. Даже не думай, что я стану стоять на стреме — это просто возмутительно!

***

Неисповедимы пути служения Трибуналу, меланхолично подумал Тарис, подпирая стену. С этой позиции ему хорошо был виден как сам дом, так и улица по обе стороны. А еще подумал, как часто в последнее время приходят на ум подобные мысли. Раньше — о, раньше жизнь была простой и понятной: молишься Троим, следуешь Кодексу, ловишь тех, кто нарушает закон. После смерти и возвращения он снял ординаторские доспехи и более не возвращался к служению, зарабатывая на жизнь наемничеством, но и тогда перебирал нанимателей, отказываясь от, на его взгляд, сомнительной работы. А сейчас он, вроде бы, исполнял поручение самого Лорда Вивека, но при этом сам же Тарис-из-прошлой-жизни упек бы сегодняшнего Тариса за решетку.

С другой стороны, хотя формально они и нарушали закон, но на самом деле преступления не совершали. Да, они без разрешения вторгались в чужие дома, но ничего оттуда не брали. Каэлин просто осматривал дом и выносил вердикт.

«Скрывается от сборщика налогов».

«Проигрался в карты и нанялся в караван погонщиком».

«Обручилась с аргонианином и сбежала».

Тарис не спрашивал, откуда такие подробности, просто вычеркивал из книжицы очередной адрес, и они шли дальше.  
Но в этот раз Каэлин пришел не с пустыми руками. Молча он протянул мятую записку, Тарис без лишних расспросов пробежал ее глазами.

«Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что меня устроит только успех, — говорилось в ней, — а значит, и тебя тоже. Жду вменяемых результатов уже к следующему сандасу. Попробуй с другим материалом, если этот не годен. Вот хотя бы…» — дальше бумага была залита какой-то черной дрянью, и разобрать можно было только инициалы отправителя — В.Д.

И название гробницы.

***

— Так, все, я успокоился, я совершенно… — не договорив, Реми согнулся в новом приступе совершенно искреннего смеха.

Тарис мрачно подумал, что если тот не прекратит ржать, то он точно стегнет его гуара и с удовлетворением понаблюдает, как желтомордый шлепнется на землю и, если повезет, что-нибудь себе свернет. Даже если придется разломать его сферу-центуриона — зато отобьет охоту веселиться.

Потому что совершенно невозможно пережить путешествие по южному побережью в такой вот компании. Хорошо хоть Танцующий-с-Деревьями рядом едет — прикрыв глаза, тихо клюет носом, дремлет — он подстрахует, если что.

— Признайся, когда ты выдумывал эту якобы несуществующую гробницу, ты ведь не предполагал, что нам действительно придется туда пойти? — отсмеявшись, спросил Реми. — И что ты скажешь Дрену?

— Этот Вварденфелл утыкан родовыми гробницами, словно трухлявый пень — грибами, — мрачно отозвался Тарис. — Плюнь — и в какую-нибудь да попадешь. А Дрена надо было сунуть в могильную урну, и не пришлось бы созерцать его снова.

— Кто знает. В прошлый раз мы заперли его в тяжеленном саркофаге, но он и оттуда умудрился выбраться. Кстати об этом… — Реми порылся в седельной сумке, достал оттуда книгу, и наконец настала благословенная тишина.

— Как думаешь, он и эту гробницу обчистил? — немного выждав, спросил Каэлин. — Но почему не в одиночку, как в прошлый раз?

— Возможно, нашел потомка этого рода, которого духи пропустят без проблем.

— Фамилии разные.

— Материнская линия тоже подходит. С другой стороны, и сам Дрелот не вознес в родовой гробнице молитв. Это странно. Если только… — Тарис помедлил. — Да нет, ерунда.

Каэлин вопросительно вздернул бровь, но настаивать не стал.

Реми фыркнул, явно вычитав что-то смешное. И, разумеется, не преминул ознакомить с этим остальных, совершенно не интересуясь их желанием услышать прозу Нарсиса Дрена.

«Это приключение мне довелось разделить с двумя на редкость примечательными субъектами. Одним из меров, жаждавших припасть к источнику моих обширнейших знаний, был высокий эльф. Он действительно был высок, но на этом, к сожалению, все сходство с этой примечательной своей мудростью расой и заканчивалось. Его познания в магии и тонких науках существовали разве что в его воображении — о, сколько он мог бы рассказать вам о том, в чем, по его мнению, являлся экспертом! — но, к сожалению, все его слова только впустую сотрясали воздух. Ваш покорный слуга видел ошибки в его суждениях так же ясно, как скриба, прикорнувшего на теплом камне в погожий денек, но, разумеется, не стал на них указывать. Для этого я слишком хорошо воспитан, да и к тому же высокие эльфы славятся своей обидчивостью и злопамятностью. В чем мне вскоре, к сожалению, и пришлось убедиться».

— Насколько я помню, ты был там единственным альтмером, — заметил Каэлин.

— Так и есть! — широко улыбнулся Реми. — Поганец мстит за саркофаг! Тут и про тебя есть.

И он продолжил читать:

«Прислуживал ему лесной эльф, настолько маленький, что его трудно было разглядеть, не согнувшись для того в три погибели. Если бы не неряшливая копна ярко-рыжих волос, он бы и вовсе сливался с землей. Впрочем, это было ему только на руку — он был до того труслив, что шарахался от малейшего шума и то и дело норовил спрятаться за своего господина».

— Я считаю, это успех, — фыркнул Каэлин. — Мы овеяны немеркнущей славою на века.

— Не то слово!

«Это вздор! — так истерично и визгливо воскликнул Рокамболь, что его слуга Кальян вздрогнул и выронил кубок, который до того тишком пытался засунуть в карман. Кубок, оглушительно дребезжа, прокатился по каменному полу и застыл у ног драугра. В наступившей тишине отчетливо раздался хруст, с которым сдвинулись старые кости. Глаза драугра загорелись потусторонним огнем. Рокамболь громко икнул и закрылся руками, Кальян и вовсе рухнул в обморок. Пришлось вашему покорному слуге обнажить меч…»

— Теперь я даже хочу, чтобы он задержался подольше в гробнице Дрелос, и мы встретились! — подытожил Реми.

— Он все равно выберется. Такие всегда выбираются, — философски заметил Каэлин. — Но все же пообещай мне не обижать его раньше, чем он опишет свои приключения в гробнице Дрелот.

— Только после того, как у тебя в руках окажется черновик, — заверил его Реми.

Тарис только поморщился и на ходу сорвал щупальку болотного анемона. Сунул в рот, даже не дожидаясь, пока она перестанет дергаться. Терпкий и кисловатый вкус взбодрил его и ненадолго отвлек от бестолковой болтовни. К сожалению, тем самым он привлек и внимание Реми.

— Вкусно? — Он подстегнул гуара и поравнялся с Тарисом.

— Тебе не понравится.

— Серьезно?

— Эту дрянь могут есть только данмерам, — снисходительно пояснил ему Тарис. — С непривычки тебя скрючит в гуарью жопку.

— Хм-м… — Реми сделал вид, что задумался. — А спорим, нет?

— Рисковый, да?

— Ставлю десять золотых.

— Меня не интересуют твои деньги. Но чего ни сделаешь ради удовольствия поглядеть на твою перекошенную рожу.

Они тут же пожали руки, сами и разбили — и Реми, даже не удосужившись сорвать свою, выхватил щупальку у Тариса из рук. Перекусил пополам и принялся вдумчиво жевать. Тарис ждал немедленного эффекта, но у альмера на лице ни один мускул не дернулся. Будто ему кусок хлеба дали, а не анемон.

— Ничего так… — наконец выдал он. — Мягонькая.

— Даэдров сын, — буркнул Тарис и сорвал еще одну щупальку, совсем молодую — яда в ней должно было хватить на взрослого кагути. — А ну-ка повтори.

— Ты еще предыдущую не оплатил.

Получив свои десять золотых, Реми надкусил и эту щупальку — и снова ничего.

— Не глотай, — попросил едущий сзади Каэлин таким тоном, что даже огрим бы устыдился. Реми послушно сплюнул. — Пожалуйста, перестаньте.

— Все-все, дальше без оскорбления религиозных чувств! — пообещал Реми. Придержал гуара, поравнялся с Каэлином и снова углубился в книгу, изредка посмеиваясь.

— На Хист напали! — встрепенулся Танцующий-с-Деревьями.

— Отбили твой Хист, спи-спи… — успокоил его Тарис.

Наконец, наступила тишина и можно было спокойно подумать. Дрелот собирает артефакты Проклятого Дома. Он не вознес молитв предкам, значит, отрицает свою принадлежность к Дому Дрес. Значит, считает себя… Даготом. Даже про себя произносить имя этого дома было неуютно. И что дальше? Сколько таких гробниц хранит проклятые реликвии прошлого? Надо спросить при случае у Архиканоника.

Ставки в этой игре и так слишком высоки.


	16. 15

И ведь они действительно встретили знакомую повозку и норда у нужной гробницы. Внутри они ожидали увидеть Нарсиса Дрена, который в ожидании очередного невезучего помощника ковыряет стойку подсвечника, но нет. Либо он его уже нашел, либо в кои-то веки Нарсис устал ждать и отправился собирать тумаки самостоятельно.

Гробница оказалась разве что чуть ухоженней предыдущей: корней, проросших сквозь стены, здесь не было, а вот пыли и паутины — хоть отбавляй.

И дух-привратник их не встретил. Ни один дух не встретил. Тарис молча обнажил меч.

Вдалеке послышался душераздирающий вопль — и принялся стремительно приближаться. Тут даже Танцующий-с-Деревьями покрепче перехватил посох.

Из-за угла на них выскочил Нарсис Дрен. Узнать его было нелегко: всегда тщательно расчесанные волосы всклокочены, лицо перекошено от страха, щегольские доспехи все в земле.

— Бегите, глупцы! — крикнул он, проносясь мимо. — Бегите со всех ног!

«Глупцы» переглянулись.

— Ну теперь уж точно только вперед, — озвучил общую мысль Тарис.

И они пошли: предельно осторожно, ожидая нападения из-за каждого угла. Но никто не нападал, гробница вообще была совершенно пуста и заброшена — и это настораживало еще больше.

— Ничего не понимаю, разве здесь не должно быть побольше… ну, всех, — спросил Реми, оглядывая стены коридора и спуск в очередной пустой молельный зал. — Кто-то же должен был напугать Дрена, в конце концов.

Тарис, не удостоив его ответом, вошел в зал и осмотрелся. Пусто. Следом за ним внутрь ступил Каэлин, а потом двери, отделявшие зал от коридора, захлопнулись, отрезав их от друзей.

— А вот и этот кто-то… — Перед ними выросли три большие огненные кляксы, прямо на глазах принимая человекообразную форму. Тарис не стал дожидаться, пока они сформируются окончательно, и «поздоровался» первым, перерубив всех троих пополам. Меч раскалился докрасна, оплетка на рукояти зашипела и задымилась, ладонь наверняка пузырями пойдет — а проклятые кляксы лишь чуть замедлились, вновь сливаясь в одну массу.

Пришлось дать им оформиться в треклятых даэдр с огромными загнутыми рогами.

Решив, что противники уже достаточно остыли, Тарис вновь пошел в атаку, забрав себе сразу двоих, а третьего уступил Каэлину. Даэдра были мелкие, но верткие — один успел подпалить Тарису штанину прежде, чем он нанизал его на меч. Тарис похлопал по бедру рукой, чтобы сбить пламя, не переставая лениво отмахиваться от атак второго даэдры с кинжалом. Но подлец вдруг исчез. И сразу же напрыгнул сзади, на спину. Пришлось бросить меч — Тарис перехватил его удар прежде, чем получил нож в шею. Левой рукой ухватил даэдру за рог, стащил со спины и со всей силы шмякнул о стену. Тварь еще порывалась встать, но Тарис подошел, придавил к полу ногой, ухватил за рога — удобная штука! — и свернул шею. Подобрал меч и обернулся посмотреть, как справляется Каэлин.

Тому достался самый большой засранец из трех — с двуручем и наглухо упакованный в латы — поэтому справлялся босмер плохо. Обходил врага по кругу, вооруженный только кинжалом. На руку ему играли низкие потолки, но и только. Даэдра его и близко не подпускал.

Тарис хотел было помочь, но потом решил, что гораздо интереснее увидеть вживую то, о чем он спрашивал, а заодно и проверить, не утаил ли босмер чего о своих навыках.

Поняв, что даэдра все равно не подпустит его для удара, да и бить особо некуда, Каэлин сосредоточился только на обороне и, коршуном кружа вокруг противника, явно вознамерился того измотать. От взмахов и выпадов он уклонялся и всегда уходил из поля зрения, заставляя даэдра крутиться на месте и злиться все больше. Тарис невольно залюбовался Каэлиновым предельно сосредоточенным лицом и почти звериной грацией.

Даэдра явно не разделял его восхищения: прорычав что-то на проклятом языке, он раздраженно стащил мешающий обзору шлем, за что и поплатился — уже через секунду у него во лбу торчал тот самый нож, который босмеру никак не удавалось пустить в дело.

— Знаешь, когда ты все-таки сдохнешь, я буду даже немного разочарован, — протянул Тарис с долей уважения.

— Спасибо за помощь, — ответил Каэлин, выдергивая нож из башки даэдры.

— Я не помогал.

— Именно. — Каэлин посмотрел на него в упор.

— Засмотрелся, — пожал плечами Тарис.

— Что это за твари? Не встречал раньше таких.

— Вайловы прихвостни. Я сам их видел только на картинках, они не особо охочи до нашего плана.

— Что ж, теперь охочи. — Каэлин пошарил вокруг двери, ища тайный переключатель, но она открылась сама. С той стороны ввалился взъерошенный, но, к сожалению, целый и невредимый Реми. Впрочем, он защитил Танцующего-с-Деревьями, пускай живет.

— Что это было?

— Хист знает что, — покачал головой Танцующий-с-Деревьями, безошибочно угадав, что Тарис опять умудрился покалечиться.

— На вас тоже напали? — спросил Тарис, отгоняя излишне заботливого друга от своих ожогов. — Брось, это мелочи.

— Три рогатых засранца. Если бы не Эм-Эй, моя крошка, мы бы так легко не отделались. — Двемерская сфера согласно громыхнула пластинами.

— Разве даэдра могут заходить в гробницы данмеров? — спросил Каэлин и подошел к постаменту с урнами.

— Только если гробница опустела и была покинута духами. Мы никого не встретили, но это ничего не значит, возможно, они просто заняты или…

Не дослушав, Каэлин подхватил одну из урн и с силой хряпнул об пол.

— Ты что творишь, ублюдок бледноухий?!

— Проверяю, — невозмутимо ответил тот, наблюдая, как над осколками вздымается сизое облачко пепла.

— Убирайтесь, — раздался злой голос, но дух так и не появился. — Клятые н’вахи, трогала вас моя урна…

— Или напуганы, — закончил мысль Тарис.

Пол под ногами задрожал.

— Не нравится мне все это… — пробормотал Реми.

А потом провалился под землю.

— На постаменты, живо! — скомандовал Тарис.

Они позапрыгивали — каждый на ближайший постамент, Тарису пришлось согнуться, чтобы не упираться головой в потолок, еще одна урна покачнулась и упала, разлетевшись на куски, но тут уже было не до уважения к чужим предкам.

— Это какое-то животное, — сообщил Каэлин, — но оно мне не отвечает.

— Шеогоратовы квама, — процедил Тарис, выхватывая меч. — Совсем одичали. Не думал, что у них хватит силенок…

В соседний постамент что-то врезалось снизу, он содрогнулся. Танцующий-с-Деревьями распластался по стене, ища, за что ухватиться, но это его не спасло — от следующего мощного удара постамент подлетел вверх и аргонианин упал на землю.

Через пару мгновений она поглотила и его.

— Они сами не отобьются. — Тарис вогнал меч обратно в ножны и посмотрел на Каэлина. — Их потащили на корм к матке. Найди нас.

И спрыгнул на пол, пару раз топнул ногой. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, потом земля задрожала и начала оседать прямо под ним. Тарис вдохнул поглубже, почувствовал, как вокруг лодыжки сомкнулись сильные челюсти, а следом — резкий рывок. Глухо заскрипели по доспеху камни, зашуршал песок, забиваясь в уши и нос.

Тарис ощущал, как все сильнее сжимается вокруг земля, слышал, как хрипит квама, вбуравливаясь в грунт. Когда ему показалось, что все — сейчас задохнется, они вывалились в большую пещеру, освещенную лишь фосфоресцирующими грибами да пульсирующим теплым светом свежей кладки яиц. Неприятно рослый квама-рабочий, не дав ему опомниться, резво покатил по земле передними лапами. Тарис сгруппировался и подождал, пока его не доставят прямо к товарищам. Квама пнул его в угол, помотал тупоносой башкой и умчался.

— Тарис? — услышал он дрожащий голос Танцующего-с-Деревьями и с облегчением выдохнул. Глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку, и он сумел разглядеть своих спутников: забились в угол, прижимаются друг к другу, все в синяках. Танцующий-с-Деревьями к тому же лишился нескольких перьев на голове, непривычно бледный Реми баюкает правую руку. Но они живы, и конечности все при них — вот что самое главное.

Тарис, стараясь не делать резких движений, подсел к ним.

— Я не могу лечить, — пожаловался Реми. — Как только начинаю колдовать, сбегаются эти твари, намного крупнее тех, которые нас сюда притащили.

— Воины квама, — кивнул Тарис. — И свежая кладка. Значит, они защищают… — Он пошарил глазами по пещере и не сдержал судорожного вздоха.

То, что он принял за кусок скалы, вдруг пошевелилось. Влажно блеснули в темноте необъятные бока.

— Гах Н’Дун! — вырвалось у Тариса. Матки квама всегда отличались размерами и свирепостью, но эта превзошла их всех. Тарис не особо разбирался в шахтерском деле — хотя пару раз в жизни ему и приходилось инспектировать фермерские шахты, — но сам здравый смысл не подсказывал, вопил во всю глотку, что дело нечисто. Да, квамы нападают, если завидят чужаков без сопровождения шахтеров, но ни у одного рабочего не хватит сил уволочь взрослого данмера в боевом доспехе. А матки квама, пусть и большие, таких исполинских размеров не достигают. Эта же тварь словно из даэдрического плана выползла.

Ее яйцеклад дробно затрясся, с тошнотворным звуком исторг из себя крупное яйцо, и огромная туша с переливчатым возгласом сдвинулась. На острую лапку, казавшуюся несоразмерно крохотной по отношению к жирному телу, матка нанизала какой-то куль, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся половиной данмера. Жадно вгрызлась круглой зубастой пастью ему в живот. Во все стороны полетели кровавые ошметки.

— Кто это? — спросил Тарис, силясь разглядеть перемазанное кровью серое лицо.

— Он уже был таким, когда нас притащили, — поморщился Реми. — Может, какой неудачливый ученик Дрена, как обычно, отдавший за него жизнь. Может, гробокопатель, шахтер или паломник. Кто знает… У тебя кровь.

Тарис потрогал голову. Действительно. Похоже, напоролся по дороге на острый камень и тот рассек кожу над ухом. Реми, прикусив губу, отпустил раненую руку, порылся в поясной сумке и протянул Танцующему-с-Деревьями моток бинтов.

— Где Каэлин? — спросил он, пока тот бережно перевязывал друга.

— Наверху. И если не сглупит, там и останется. Он легко ходит, квамы его не услышат.

— Значит, скоро придет, — криво улыбнулся Реми. — Он ничего про них не говорил?

— Что они ему не отвечают, больше ничего.

— Это плохо. Бешеные, что ли? Или под волшбой?

— Какая разница, если они хотят нас сожрать? — Танцующий-с-Деревьями встопорщил перья на голове.

— Не они, матка. Значит, шахта заброшена, здесь нет шахтеров.

— Или их тоже сожрали, — повторил Танцующий-с-Деревьями.

Тарис пощупал забинтованную рану, благодарно кивнул и осмотрелся. И не зря. Невдалеке, рядом с одиноко брошенным окровавленным сапогом, он увидел сумку. Завязки на ней ослабли, часть содержимого выпала. Недолго думая, Тарис поднялся и медленно направился к ней.

Не хватило буквально двух шагов — дорогу преградила рычащая хитиновая громадина. Воин квама, вставший между ним и сумкой, был на три головы выше и в два раза шире в плечах, а его природной броне позавидовал бы любой латник. Тарис оскалился и тихо зарычал. Квама не остался в долгу, только рык его был не в пример громче.

Рано ввязываться в драку. Они еще не готовы.

Тарис пригнулся, растопырил руки и в броске повалил кваму. Оба покатились по земле. Воин квама поднялся сам, без труда поднял Тариса одной рукой, как скриба, и небрежно бросил обратно к товарищам.

Когда квама убедился, что наглец затих, и отошел, Тарис разжал объятия и положил сумку на землю.

— Впечатляющий маневр, — прокомментировал Реми, но Тарис был слишком занят изучением своей добычи и не удостоил его ответом. Сумка, похоже, принадлежала алхимику, и содержимое его склянок щедро залило все вещи. Внутри обнаружился дневник, набор письменных принадлежностей вместе с узорчатой дощечкой, запасная рубашка, кошелек, украшенный лотосом гребень и россыпь разноцветных стеклянных шариков. Танцующий-с-Деревьями тут же завладел дощечкой, покрутил ее в руках, а потом с громким треском сломал пополам. И принялся все с той же невозмутимой физиономией рвать рубаху на длинные полосы. Впрочем, ситуация быстро прояснилась, когда он подсел к Реми и принялся фиксировать этими дощечками его покалеченную руку. Пока они тихо переговаривались, Тарис полистал дневник. Слов в полумраке не разобрать, к тому же страницы перепачканы подозрительно знакомой черной жидкостью. Достал письмо Дрелота и сверил пятна — один в один.

— Эта дрянь разлита тут по всем кормушкам, — раздался сзади тихий голос.

Тарис даже обернулся, чтобы посмотреть. Действительно, Каэлин. Сидит тут с ними как ни в чем ни бывало. Разве что чистенький, не таскали его квамы.

— Как ты нас нашел?

— Разговаривать они не хотят, но это не значит, что я перестал их чувствовать. От их королевы так и разит болезнью.

— То есть, этот бедняга выращивал для Дрелота квам-мутантов? А наш вор — очень разносторонняя личность! — подытожил Реми.

— Вскормленные эльфийской плотью, — добавил Танцующий-с-Деревьями. — Как в старых легендах.

— Там были другие эльфы, — холодно напомнил Каэлин.

— И не квамы, — потупился Танцующий-с-Деревьями. — Но сути это не меняет, воины из них выходят самые свирепые.

— Это мы скоро проверим — тварь почти доела беднягу, — вмешался Тарис. — Обычно матку охраняют два-три воина, но здесь все может оказаться иначе.

— Я насчитал в пещере семерых, пока искал вас, — отозвался Каэлин.

— У меня есть две заряженных успокойки, — Реми, не сдержав болезненного вздоха, полез в карман, достал шарики и вручил их Танцующему-с-Деревьями. — Справишься?

— В детстве я сбивал птиц с веток на обед, — кивнул тот.

— Сам я одной рукой мало что могу, — произнес Реми. — Разве что… могу их ослепить. У них ведь есть глаза?

— Есть, — ответил Тарис. — Сколько тебе надо времени?

— Можем начинать прямо сейчас, — сказал Реми, со сложным выражением лица глядя, как матка квама отбрасывает в сторону данмерскую голову с торчащим из нее куском позвоночника.

— Отлично, — кивнул Тарис, взвесил в руке чернильницу — и швырнул ее в матку квама. Чернильница ударила ее в бок, звякнула о хитиновую броню и отскочила. Матка вздрогнула всем телом и недовольно взвизгнула. Со всех сторон раздался возмущенный рев.

— Ну, понеслась! — Тарис выхватил меч из ножен.

— Когда я скажу, закройте глаза, — отозвался у него за спиной Реми. — Подпустим их поближе.

Воины квама сбежались отовсюду. Один подхватил с земли чернильницу, та треснула в мощной лапе, брызнули чернила. Тарис похлопал мечом по бедру, привлекая внимание металлическим лязгом. Увидел, как вокруг разливается слабое свечение — альтмер начал волшбу. Квамы глухо заворчали, беспокойная еда их явно расстраивала.

— А ну, сукины дети! — рявкнул Тарис. — Хотите меня сожрать — придите и возьмите!

Воины зарычали громче, ближайший пару раз стукнул кулаками по груди. Каэлин за спиной протяжно свистнул, в конце по-особенному цокнув языком, и явно сообщил квамам что-то очень обидное, потому что те резко сорвались с места.

— Закрывай! — крикнул Реми. Тарис зажмурился, для надежности прикрыв глаза свободной рукой. Свет был таким ярким, что пробивался даже сквозь пальцы, отражаясь на веках алыми росчерками. Как только они потухли, Тарис немедля бросился в атаку. Не дав замершему на месте кваме опомниться, загнал клинок в горло, без труда проломив тонкие хитиновые пластины. Выдернул меч и бросился к следующему. Квамы опомнились на удивление быстро, хорошо хоть с одним удалось расправиться без труда. Этот воин клацнул клешнями, целясь в шею, Тарис увернулся, рубанул по лапе — удар пришелся на внешнюю сторону, этот прочный панцирь разрубить не удалось. Скользящий удар по груди тоже успеха не принес. Сзади набросился второй воин, но Танцующий-с-Деревьями метнул в него успокойку и квама застыл. Тарис обогнул его, используя, как щит, отсек потянувшуюся следом лапу. Хотя бы в суставах они были уязвимы. Мимо кубарем прокатился Каэлин. Тарис насадил преследующего его воина на меч, загнав тот в щель между пластинами на груди, развернулся обратно и обнаружил своего однорукого кваму на земле, с распоротым подбрюшьем. Тарис хмыкнул и прикончил парализованного. Окинул взглядом пещеру — Каэлин играл в догонялки с воином, еще один застыл столбиком, а вот третий нацелился на целителей, оставшихся без успокоек. Тарис бросился вдогонку, привлекая внимание громким рычанием. Атаковал, не тратя времени на поиск уязвимых мест, прямо со спины. Квама вполоборота без особого труда блокировал удар лапой, и меч соскользнул вбок. В ту же секунду Тарису пришлось отпрыгнуть — рядом с ногами в землю ударило копье света, едва его не задев. Он повернулся и гневно посмотрел на Реми.

— Я левша! — виновато помахал тот правой рукой.

Тут же Тариса сбили с ног: враг не простил ему промедления. Меч скользнул по боковым пластинам и отлетел в сторону. Они с квамой в обнимку покатились по земле. Квама подмял его под себя — Тарис почувствовал, как прогинается под клешнями броня на боках, — и попытался вгрызться в лицо. Плюнув на ребра, которые и так уже трещали, Тарис ухитрился схватить его за челюсти. Проклятое зелье наделило тварь поистине даэдрической силой! Несмотря на все Тарисово сопротивление, пасть опускалась все ниже, обдавая его теплым и смрадным дыханием. Мысленно попросив у Святого Фелмса сил, Тарис рванул челюсти в разные стороны. Раздался влажный хруст, воин тоненько взвизгнул и отшатнулся. И в ту же секунду у него на плечах повис Каэлин и вогнал нож точно в глазницу.

Спихнув с себя бездыханную тушу, Тарис поднялся на ноги и подобрал меч. Семеро воинов квама — как и говорил Каэлин — и все мертвы. Неплохо, очень даже неплохо при том, что никто не ранен тяжело.

Откуда взялся еще один, Тарис не заметил. Просто в какой-то момент увидел, что огромный воин квама молча и очень целеустремленно несется прямо на Танцующего-с-Деревьями. И он не успевает его перехватить. И никто не успевает.

Тарис все же бросился вперед. Время растянулось, словно во сне. Он видел, как Танди, запнувшись, падает на землю и в испуге закрывается рукой, как разевается пасть квамы, как он делает последний прыжок, растопырив лапы.

Разорвав полумрак, мимо пролетело световое копье, ударило прямиком в грудь твари и, оставив внушительную дыру, отбросило воина назад. Больше квама не поднялся. Тарис потрясенно обернулся. Реми, вытянувшийся в струну, выдохнул и опустил руку. Левую. После чего запоздало согнулся и, ухватившись за нее, принялся сдавленно и безостановочно ругаться. Тарис даже почерпнул для себя парочку новых интересных выражений, касавшихся способа размножения низших даэдра и сложных отношений даэдра высших.

— Восемь, — укорил он Каэлина, но босмер пристально смотрел в сторону и не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. Тарис повернулся, проследил за направлением его взгляда — и сам застыл.

Матка квама привстала — если можно так сказать о гигантском хитиновом слизняке — и быстро перебирала острыми лапками в воздухе. Уродливая морда раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, огромный рот безостановочно втягивал в себя воздух, мерно сокращаясь, несколько рядов длинных острых зубов колыхались, то приподнимаясь, то опускаясь.

— Зачем ей охрана? — не отрывая от нее глаз, спросил Каэлин.

— Когда матка квама несет яйца, она беззащитна, — так же завороженный этой мерзкой картиной, ответил Тарис.

— Ну, сейчас она не несет яйца.

— Точно.

Матка квама с пронзительным визгом ринулась в атаку. И для своих размеров она двигалась удручающе быстро. Тарис скомандовал: «Врассыпную!» — впечатленных статью матки товарищей не пришлось упрашивать дважды. Выбрав Реми, то ли как самого большого и приметного, то ли как самого вкусно пахнущего, матка погналась за ним. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Тарис пригвоздил кончик ее необъятного зада к земле. И едва успел выдернуть меч: взбешенная квама развернулась и насела уже на него. Острые лапки так и мелькали, заставляя постоянно отступать, и к тому же Тарис очень быстро осознал одну неприятную вещь — он не может ничего ей сделать. Толстый хитин, тонны жира и незамутненной животной ярости. Даже если удастся воткнуть меч в брюхо или в пасть, она сметет его и раздавит, прежде чем сдохнет. Если вообще сдохнет.

Сбоку Каэлин запрыгнул ей на спину, но, лишь почувствовав наездника, матка перекатилась по земле, едва не придавив его всей тушей. Тарис воткнул клинок ей в бок — тварь чуть не вырвала меч вместе с руками, на боку открылась брызжущая слизью рана, но матку это, похоже, только разозлило. Пришлось отступать, и отступление это было до обидного похоже на бегство. Тарис слышал, как цокотят по камням лапки, как шуршит под брюхом земля, как с всхлипами вырывается воздух из огромной глотки. Пещера кончилась, он едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону и покатился по земле. Сбоку матка с разбегу воткнулась в стену, подмяв под себя лапки.

— Там есть сталагнаты. — Каэлин протянул ему руку и помог подняться. — Достаточно близко друг к другу. Если удастся заманить ее туда, она застрянет.

— Пробуем.

Тут же пришлось отпрыгнуть в разные стороны: матка уже пришла в себя и атаковала снова. Она выбрала своей жертвой Тариса, и он бросился в сторону предполагаемой ловушки. На полпути матка отвлеклась и с торжествующим визгом погналась за кем-то другим. Кажется, они нечаянно «нашли» кого-то из товарищей, прятавшихся в том месте! Недолго думая, Тарис топнул ногой и раздавил одно из яиц в свежей кладке. Эффект вышел даже лучше, чем он ожидал — визг его чуть не оглушил, а бежать пришлось очень быстро. Но так даже лучше. Взбешенная матка квама, пытаясь схватить его и не разбирая пути, точно позабудет обо всем и попадется в ловушку.

Или догонит его раньше и схарчит во славу новых поколений безумных квама. Острая, как копье, лапка, с силой ударила совсем рядом с ногой. Тарис спиной ощущал горячее дыхание, и все волоски на теле против воли встали дыбом. Каждую секунду ожидая, что в загривок вопьются длинные зубы, он продолжал бежать. Спасительные сталагнаты промелькнули мимо. Тарис бросился прямо в промежуток между ними, зацепив-таки один плечом, его чуть развернуло, замедлило. Тарис, не размышляя, прыгнул вперед. Сзади с торжествующим визгом в сталагнаты влетела матка, земля под ногами содрогнулась, когда она с размаху остановилась. Наблюдать, как тварь конвульсивно дергается, пытаясь выбраться из ловушки, времени не было, Тарис бросился в атаку. Каэлин уже был у нее на спине, нож так и мелькал, пытаясь найти слабое место в хитиновой броне. Тарис бил сбоку, куда придется, пытаясь прорваться сквозь слои жира к уязвимым внутренностям. Должна же она когда-нибудь сдохнуть!

Матка вскинулась особенно яростно, один из сталагнатов треснул и принялся оседать. Каэлин кубарем скатился вниз, Тарис едва успел его поймать.

— Сюда! — крикнул Реми, подсвечивая убежище магическим огоньком. Безоружные — что нож, что меч застряли в необъятном тулове матки — они оба, не сговариваясь, кинулись на зов. Их товарищи выбрали в качестве укрытия возвышение у стены, так просто не забраться. Тарис подставил сомкнутые в замок ладони и подкинул Каэлина вверх, потом с разворота ударил кулаком матку под челюсть, чувствуя, как проскальзывают под натиском твари ноги, как упирается в спину камень стены, слыша, как хрустят костяшки пальцев, ломаясь, и понимая, что одна лапка пробила доспех у плеча и глубоко вонзилась в плоть. Матка остановилась, ошеломленно затрясла головой. Выдравшись из смертельных объятий, Тарис подпрыгнул, ухватился за край возвышения и попытался подтянуться. Сломанные пальцы плохо слушались, и он чуть не сорвался, но его в четыре руки втащили наверх.

Матка пришла в себя и принялась обеспокоенно ползать туда-сюда, клацая лапками по камням. Тарис огляделся в поисках какого угодно оружия. Выбор небогатый: камни, грибы, сбрендивший Реми, шепчущий что-то здоровой руке.

— Никто не хочет пожертвовать собой ради спасения товарищей? — спросил Тарис, на пробу шатая сломанные пальцы. Не открытый перелом — и то хлеб, но меч этой рукой уже не удержать. — Ну так, на всякий случай.

— Не надо никем жертвовать. — Реми не был наделен его равнодушием к боли, а потому выглядел не в пример хуже. — Она уже почти добралась.

— Тогда пусть поторопится. — Матка попыталась взобраться по стене, и Тарис пнул ее, отбросив обратно и чуть не оставив в зубах сапог. Что за «она»? Неужели у альтмера рассудок совсем помутился от боли?

Громыхая и подпрыгивая на камнях, оставляя за собой паровой шлейф, в пещеру действительно ворвалась «она» — личная сфера-центурион Реми с дурацким цветком на башке. Приблизившись к матке, она развернулась и взмахнула мечом. Матка приподнялась над землей и угрожающе растопырила лапки. Шустрая сфера-центурион начала кружить вокруг матки, атакуя и отпрыгивая назад. Но даже сейчас матка весьма успешно оборонялась, один раз чуть не придавив сферу к земле.

— Мы так уже пробовали, — заметил Тарис, сверху наблюдая за боем. — Эта тварь слишком жирная и живучая.

— Есть у меня одна идея, — Реми подошел к нему и оценивающе оглядел матку. — Но тут нужна точная настройка. Ну-ка, помоги снять. — Он протянул правую руку, показывая широкий браслет из двемерского металла с дымчато-сиреневым камнем посередине, а потом и хитрую застежку. Тарис нашел, на какие пазы нажать, и поймал браслет в ладонь. Сломанные пальцы вывернулись в другую сторону, и он чуть не упустил его, но вовремя подхватил здоровой рукой.

— Мара Милосердная! — воскликнул Реми. — Ты, что ли, сделан из камня? Ладно, неважно, давай сюда.

И он уселся на землю, положил браслет на колени и принялся водить над камнем правой рукой, шевеля пальцами и тихо бормоча. В ответ на его манипуляции, сфера схлопнулась, повернулась и покатилась куда-то в сторону. А потом с разбегу залетела к ним на выступ и развернулась обратно в активную форму, издевательски щелкая клешнями. Увидев, что все обидчики собрались в одном месте, матка полезла наверх с удвоенной силой. Дождавшись, пока она подберется поближе, сфера-центурион сложилась и с разбегу упала на матку, прямо в угрожающе разверзнутую пасть. Матка растерянно подалась назад, пытаясь выплюнуть ее, но загнутые внутрь зубы не позволили этого сделать, наоборот, только помогли сфере проскользнуть дальше в глотку.

На какое-то время матка затихла, нервно поводя лапками и покачивая головой из стороны в сторону. А потом вдруг с бешеным визгом заметалась и задергалась. Лапки беспорядочно стучали по камням, тело содрогалось. Пару раз матка перекатилась через себя туда и обратно и, наконец, обмякла.

Повисла тишина. Все четверо собрались у края и напряженно всматривались в полумрак, пытаясь определить, окончательная ли это победа. Когда из бока туши вырвался клинок на металлической руке, стало понятно, что все кончено.

— Девочка моя! Что с тобой стало?! — воскликнул Реми и спрыгнул с уступа, не особо заботясь о мягком приземлении. Тарис последовал за ним и протянул руки, чтобы поймать Танцующего-с-Деревьями. Каэлин ловко спустился сам.

Пока Реми причитал над сферой-центурионом, которая и правда выглядела на редкость плачевно: вся измята, в крови и слизи, части брони не хватает, вторая рука висит неподвижно, поврежденные сочленения искрят, Тарис отмахнулся от Танцующего-с-Деревьями, заметившего и рану в плече, и сломанные пальцы, и пошел искать свой меч. Тот так и торчал из матки квама как маленький памятник свершившемуся бою. Тарис вытянул его, кое-как обтер и вложил в ножны. Потом хлебнул кровоостанавливающего зелья, поболтал остатками на дне бутылька, покачал головой и бережно засунул его на место. С другого бока карабкался на тушу Каэлин — ему оружие достать было не в пример хлопотнее.

— А вы на редкость живучие твари, да? — раздавшийся под сводами пещеры незнакомый резкий голос, застал их врасплох. Тарис развернулся на звук, выхватывая меч и перебрасывая его в левую руку. Обоеруким воином он никогда не был, но незнакомец ведь об этом не знает.

Однако до боя не дошло: гость посетил их не во плоти. Рядом с маткой квама, брезгливо разглядывая ее, стояла лишь полупрозрачная голубая проекция. Длинные волосы, узкое, аристократичное и почти красивое, если бы угрюмое выражение, лицо, странная поза, будто бы незнакомец бережет ногу, а если внимательнее поглядеть на руки, на одной наверняка не достает пальца.

Их почтил своим присутствием Вемин Дрелот собственной персоной.

— Я столько вложил в эту колонию, а вы взяли — и все испоганили. — Дрелот развернулся и посмотрел прямо на Тариса. — Индорилы, Индорилы повсюду, куда ни пойди — в одного да вступишь.

— Сдайся сам, Дрелот, — ответил Тарис, пытаясь во всех подробностях запомнить врага. Столько времени они бегали за его тенью и вот, наконец, нагнали. — Тогда останешься в живых.

— И что ты ко мне привязался? Хватит за мной таскаться! Беги на материк, — не остался в долгу тот. — Может, тогда протянешь еще пару лет.

— Ладно, не останешься. Может, я убью тебя быстро — но только если погоня мне не слишком надоест.

— Ты такой смешной, Индорил! — фыркнул Дрелот. — Все вы одинаковы: пустые угрозы, раздутое самомнение, удручающая зашоренность. Ни тебе, ни твоим шавкам меня не схватить. Вы и отсюда-то не выйдете. Матка вас не остановила, но, знаешь ли, у меня всегда есть запасной план. Прощай, Индорил, Красная гора меня уже заждалась, — и он театрально взмахнул руками. Тарис метнул в него меч, но тот пролетел сквозь призрака, не причинив тому ни малейшего вреда.  
В дальнем конце пещеры громыхнуло, свод пошел трещинами. Сверху посыпались камни, а потом обрушился и весь потолок.


	17. 17

Очередной камень шумно скатился вниз по куче таких же. Тарис вытер пот со лба и взялся за следующий. Он битый час разгребал этот завал, но камней меньше не становилось. Проклятый Дрелот взорвал единственный выход из пещеры. Хорошо так взорвал — наверняка постарался и обрушил весь тоннель.

И помочь некому.

Земля поплыла под ногами, и Тарис замер, балансируя руками. Вернулся обратно, по щиколотку утопая в каменном крошеве и песке. Очистив валун высотой себе по грудь, Тарис налег на него, скрипя зубами от натуги. Тот никак не желал поддаваться. В момент, когда Тарису показалось, что у него сейчас лопнут жилы на руках, валун сдвинулся, потащив за собой лавину камней поменьше. Спихнув его, Тарис снова принялся расчищать путь, стараясь отбрасывать камни как можно дальше. Если повезет, придется с каждым ходить к началу, но это если повезет.

Не повезло. Он уперся в монолитный кусок скалы, сунулся в одну сторону, в другую — наглухо перекрыто. И с мамонтом не сдвинешь.

Сдавшись, Тарис вернулся обратно. Танцующий-с-Деревьями, съежившись, сидел над бездыханным Реми, золотые всполохи целительной магии срывались с пальцев неряшливыми лохмотьями, таяли, не долетая до альтмера. В глаза опять бросился хвост, выгнутый под неестественным углом. Столько раз шутил про отбрасывание хвоста, а теперь вот… Из темноты вышел бледный Каэлин, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд покачал головой:

— Это был единственный выход, нигде больше и змея не просочится... Как он?

— Все так же, — Танцующий-с-Деревьями поднял измученные глаза. — Рана на голове затянулась, но он все равно не приходит в себя. Я пытаюсь, но я не умею такое лечить.

— Такое бывает. Не вини себя, — Каэлин обошел разломанную сферу-центуриона, сел рядом, взял Реми за руку. Тариса вылечили первым, потеряв драгоценные секунды — и это безмолвно висело в воздухе. — Возможно, и он сам бы не смог ничего сделать.

— Тогда, может, добьем его, чтобы не воздух не тратил зря? — предложил Тарис.

Взгляд Каэлина неуловимо изменился, как и поза:

— Только попробуй.

— Мое дело — предложить, — Тарис пожал плечами и устало опустился на землю, с наслаждением вытянул ноги. — Все равно скоро воздух кончится — все сдохнем.

Произнесенная вслух, эта истина придавила не хуже камня. Захотелось ослабить несуществующий ворот, броситься хоть куда-нибудь, пусть и без цели.

Каэлин погладил Реми по руке, о чем-то крепко задумался, а потом произнес:

— Я могу кое-что попробовать. Только… — он замялся и посмотрел Танцующему-с-Деревьями в глаза. — Поклянись не бросать меня здесь, если я сойду с ума. Не оставляй меня нести яйца в этой пещере до конца жизни. И его тоже не бросай — пусть Меналдинион его осмотрит.

— Клянусь священным Хистом, — серьезно кивнул Танцующий-с-Деревьями. Тарис хотел было напомнить, что его бы тоже следовало спросить, иначе они сильно рискуют оба — но почему-то не стал этого делать.

Каэлин удрученно вздохнул, встал и направился к туше матки квама. Взобрался наверх, к самой голове, достал нож, примерился — и воткнул ей его прямо в макушку. Тарис и Танцующий-с-Деревьями безмолвно наблюдали, как босмер хладнокровно орудует ножом, потом он наклонился и засунул руку ей в голову чуть ли не по локоть. На какое-то время замер, потом тяжело задышал, выгнулся и закричал.

Вырвавшийся из его глотки вопль не был человеческим, его и животным можно было назвать с трудом. Оглушающий, полный безнадежности и боли, как последний зов, он раскатился по всей пещере, ворвался в уши, заставил все волоски на теле встать дыбом. Даже Реми встрепенулся и открыл глаза. Танцующий-с-Деревьями на радостях бросился обниматься, а Тарис напряженно наблюдал за Каэлином. Тот спрыгнул прямо так, с ножом в руке, подошел ближе. На брюхе не ползает, не визжит, яйца откладывать не пытается, вроде бы пронесло… Каэлин поднял глаза, и Тарис понял, что все-таки нет — в них плескалась злость, граничащая с безумием.

— Ты молодец, — примирительно произнес Тарис, стараясь не смотреть на нож, чтобы не провоцировать. — Здорово придумано.

Каэлин сузил глаза, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать — изо рта вырвалось только нечленораздельное сипение — поморщился, махнул рукой с ножом. Его отвлек шум у одной из стен пещеры: она осыпалась прямо на глазах, а потом в образовавшийся туннель начали пролезать рабочие квама.

— Она позвала их — и они пришли, — пробормотал Реми. — Какой интересный механизм выживания подземного улья.

— Сейчас этот механизм сообразит, что звавшая их матка мертва, а вот мы до сих пор живы — и сопоставит эти два факта совсем не в нашу пользу, — мрачно ответил Тарис, обнажая меч.

Но Каэлин опередил его. Завидев гостей, он радостно оскалился и бросился в атаку, поудобнее перехватив нож. Налетел на ближайшего кваму, и они покатились по земле. Встал только один босмер и, не разбирая дороги, напал на следующего. Он мелькал среди квам, как маленький дух отмщения, свирепый и бесстрашный. Не осторожничал, не думал, набрасывался на врагов с каким-то первобытным азартом и наслаждением. Тарис понял, что не уверен, узнает ли его Каэлин, если он придет тому на помощь. Скорее уж напрыгнет и загонит нож в подмышку, между делом, уже примериваясь к следующей кваме. И что опрометчиво недооценивать маленьких прибедняющихся босмеров. И еще — что, наверное, сам он выглядит именно так в моменты, когда ярость берет верх над разумом. Не слишком приятное открытие. Поэтому Тарис остался рядом с ранеными товарищами, защищая их от тех квам, которые решили, что эта цель предпочтительнее.

Когда последняя квама завалилась на бок, дрыгая лапами в предсмертной агонии, Каэлин — грязный с головы до ног, одни глаза блестят — выпрямился, выплюнул кусок хитина и осмотрелся. Когда его взгляд упал на Тариса, тот невольно изобразил пальцами охранный знак Трех. Потом Каэлин отвлекся на одно из яиц квама, выковырял его из гнезда, двумя точными ударами ножа пробил склизскую скорлупу и принялся жадно пить, не обращая внимания на то, что содержимое стекает у него по подбородку и добавляет на одежду еще грязи.

— Каэлин? — Реми поднялся с земли, пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Вышел вперед. — Чем тебе помочь?

Каэлин посмотрел на него точно так же недобро, отбросил яйцо и начал приближаться, по-прежнему не убирая ножа. Тарис положил руку на рукоять меча, но Реми не отступил, даже когда бешеный босмер подошел совсем близко. Остановился, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на рукоятке, помедлил.

Потом зажмурился и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.

— Все хорошо, — выдохнул Реми и обнял его. С его пальцев беззвучно срывались искорки целебной энергии и утопали в рыжих волосах босмера. — Ты всех спас.

— Я не знал, что она настолько больна, — сипло пробормотал тот, не отнимая лица. — Я все видел, у нее в голове. Они так мучились. Это ужасно!

— Их больше некому обижать, они сожрали своего хозяина, — ответил Реми успокаивающим тоном.

— Зато зачинщик еще на свободе, — напомнил Тарис, которому Дрелот не давал покоя — особенно теперь, когда ничто не препятствовало его поискам. — Будете и дальше сопли по куртке размазывать или, может быть, пойдем?

— Пока не будут обезболены и вылечены все переломы — никто никуда не пойдет, — выпрямившись, ледяным тоном ответил Реми. — А ты — если и дальше будешь кичиться своим безразличием к боли, я отключу тебе ноги, и за Дрелотом своим ты поползешь.

— А тебе надо было сломать руку, чтобы яйца отросли, а? — усмехнулся Тарис.

— Я тебе сейчас глаз выколю, — спокойно произнес Каэлин, разворачиваясь.

— Стой! — Реми ухватил его поперек груди здоровой рукой, не дав довершить угрозу. — Мало мне работы, давай подбавим еще?

— Ты придержи его, да, если не умеешь руки отращивать, а то эти я ему сейчас оторву, — совершенно не впечатлился Тарис.

В образовавшуюся на миг тишину ворвалось странное шипение — настолько необычный звук, что все даже на время забыли о своей ссоре. Это Танцующий-с-Деревьями, сидя, пытался развернуться и выправить свой хвост. Ему было неудобно, длины рук не хватало, но он все равно упрямо тянулся. По чешуйчатым щекам текли слезы, измученное шипение против воли вырывалось из груди.

— Идиоты, — Реми выпустил Каэлина и предоставил им возможность убиваться самостоятельно, поспешив на помощь другу. — Стой, стой, я помогу. Дай хоть обезболить…

Правда, и ссориться уже расхотелось — даже Тарису. Каэлин устыдился и предложил помощь первым, а ему тем более негоже было оставаться в стороне.

***

На самом деле, Тарис ожидал, что громкие слова Реми о лечении всех и вся так и останутся словами — он сам выглядел довольно плачевно и вряд ли способен был на хорошую волшбу. Но тот залпом выглушил бодрящее зелье и не успокоился, пока не выправил хвост Танцующему-с-Деревьями и не подлатал вяло сопротивляющегося Каэлина, а потом пришла его очередь сопротивляться лечению, но в итоге все вышли из пещеры относительно целыми. Сферу-центуриона вернуть к жизни не удалось, поэтому Реми вручную сложил ее в шарик, вытащил изнутри ручку и покатил сферу за собой — хотя неясно было, то ли он тащит ее, то ли она его подпирает. Тарис бы давно бросил этот отработавший свое мусор, но альтмеру, похоже, его игрушка была очень дорога.

Они вдоволь побродили по подземным коридорам, прежде чем удалось найти путь наверх — свежий воздух показался благословением божьим. Нарсис Дрен вновь снялся с лагеря, на этот раз даже занимательного чтива в подарок им не оставил — хорошо, хоть их гуаров не прихватил, с него бы сталось. В пути действие зелья закончилось, и Реми без сил опустился на холку гуара — Каэлину пришлось договариваться со зверем, чтобы тот ехал прямо и тихо, и не сбросил безвольного ездока со спины. Усталые, побитые, грязные — выглядели они так жалко, что Тарис побоялся даже, что их не пустят в город, но обошлось. Одного из стражников, оказывается, Реми успел подлатать за время работы в суранской лечебнице, так что к их затруднениям и неподобающему внешнему виду отнеслись с пониманием.

Меналдинион, увидев, до чего довели его драгоценного соратника, охал так, что Тарис даже начал опасаться за здоровье самого целителя. Им выделили отдельное крыло и прописали строгий постельный режим как минимум на неделю. Соблюдать его Тарис, конечно же, не собирался — вот еще блажь! — но товарищам отдохнуть дал. У него и без того было много дел.

Судя по записям из дневника, которые удалось восстановить, Дрелот развел на острове удручающе бурную деятельность и помимо воровства — ему нужен был новый вид квам, сильнее и злее обычных. Если бы все шло так, как он задумывал, эти злобные твари захватили бы одну шахту за другой, выбивая местные колонии и лишая Вварденфелл иного источника яиц, кроме тех, что мог бы предоставить Дрелот. Не все шло гладко — насквозь больные животные отказывались подчиняться и в итоге сожрали собственных шахтеров, но расселиться самостоятельно это бы им не помешало, поэтому пришлось принимать меры. Тарис был крайне невысокого мнения о местной страже, но так как привлечь ординаторов ему бы все равно не удалось, пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Матку они устранили, но всегда был шанс того, что где-то в пещере осталось королевское яйцо — шахту следовало зачистить. Помимо этого, вновь пришлось прибегнуть к ординаторской броне — Тарис инициировал обыск в доме алхимика, но никаких улик найти не удалось — тот тщательно прибрался перед отъездом. Тиленра, которой достались остатки зелья для изучения, тоже особо не преуспела. Ей удалось выделить несколько компонентов, входящих в состав черной жижи, но полную его формулу она составить не смогла, как и не смогла сказать, какая именно дрянь давала такой эффект.

Кроме того, следовало уладить еще кое-что.

***

— В Вивек? Зачем? — Реми сидел на больничной койке, обложившись инструментами. Колдовать Меналдинион ему строго-настрого запретил, но альтмера это ни капельки не расстроило. В данный момент, например, он увлеченно копался во внутренностях своего полуразобранного конструкта, пытаясь его воскресить. Тарис заметил детали, которых раньше при нем не было.

— Дрелот сказал, что собирается взобраться на Красную Гору. Туда пускают только паломников, и то — по особому разрешению от Храма. Если мы собираемся ловить его по всем склонам и фоядам, неплохо было бы такие заиметь, иначе Вечная Стража пустит нас на переплеты для стишков, — на самом деле, ехать в город было вовсе необязательно, но, во-первых, Тарис хотел лично все проконтролировать, во-вторых, так было надежнее, учитывая, с какой периодичностью здесь «пропадают» курьеры. И, в-третьих, он не мог больше смотреть на того данмера, что таскался сюда по три раза на дню с несчастным лицом, принося с собой свеженькие горячие обеды на всю компанию болезных и, не переставая, тискал Реми, ссылаясь на то, что у него температура, бледность, испарина, слабый и болезненный вид и все такое. Больно видеть, как низко может пасть гордый сын Морровинда! Хотя обеды были ничего так.

В общем, находиться в лечебнице стало решительно невозможно, надо было ехать. Но, разумеется, вовсе не потому, что Тарис надеялся на еще одну встречу с Лордом Вивеком. Конечно, нет.

— Откуда у тебя все эти запчасти, если ты не выходишь из лечебницы?

— Мы же в Морровинде, — широко развел руки Реми. — На родине двемеров, тут этого добра на рынке столько, что только успевай кошелек доставать! Хотя я бы предпочел насобирать собственных трофеев, но пока так. Нам надо с тобой ехать?

— Не стоит. Я там на хорошем счету, мне разрешения отдадут и заочно. К тому же, Каэлина все равно не пустят на территорию храма… Он правда спит? — Тарис кивнул на компактный кокон из одеяла, свернувшийся на дальней койке.

— О. Хороший вопрос. Я с ним давно путешествую, но ни разу не видел, чтобы он укрывался с головой, — широко улыбнулся Реми.

Тарис еще раз с сомнением окинул взглядом кокон. Потом подошел и бесцеремонно потыкал пальцем — одеяло легко промялось, внутри явно были подушки.

— Меналдинион расстраивается, что никто не соблюдает его указаний, — пожал плечами Реми. — Ну, не так уж он и не прав. Хотя это не мешает ему припахивать Танцующего-с-Деревьями, — он вытащил руки из внутренностей конструкта и щелкнул пальцами. Металлический шар загудел и принялся мелко дрожать, а потом вдруг заискрил и задымился. Реми поспешно щелкнул пальцами еще раз и грустно вздохнул.

— Куда он его таскает? — Тарис вернулся и сел на пустующую койку.

— На реку, — Реми поднялся, прошел за спину Тарису и принялся греметь там чем-то, продолжая вещать. — Он собирает целебные водоросли для Тиленры или что-то вроде того. Я им сказал, что он не раб, так что ему, вроде, приплачивают за работу, даже неплохо так. Его с собой возьмешь?

— Надо бы. Расстроится, если не возьму, — ответил Тарис, придерживая вдруг отчего-то задергавшееся плечо. — Тем более что лекарь сам его нагружает.

— Да, кажется, ему понравилась столица. По крайней мере, мне так показалось по его рассказам… — Реми затих, и это было странно, поэтому Тарис почти не удивился, когда ему в плечо что-то воткнулось, просто перехватил руку альтмера и предупреждающе сжал.

— Ты меня услышал или правда почувствовал? — живо спросил тот.

— Ты играешь с огнем, н’вах, — спокойным голосом предупредил Тарис. — Ты спас Танди, поэтому я так терпелив. Иначе бы давно оторвал тебе руку и отшлепал ей.

— У тебя какая-то нездоровая фиксация на руках, ты знаешь? — ничуть не смутился тот. Тарис мысленно вздохнул и потянул его на себя, заставив выйти из-за спины и показаться. Руки его так и не отпустил, разглядывая зажатую в пальцах иглу. — Так ты сохранил чувствительность? Тремор после удара молнией мне не показался?

— Что тебе нужно, даэдров ты псих? — новый вздох все-таки вырвался наружу.

— Я хочу тебя исследовать, — честно признался тот. — Ты — уникальный случай, я никогда такого не видел! Невосприимчивость к боли либо достигается ядами и носит кратковременный характер, либо грозит своему носителю потерей чувствительности вообще. Но ты — ты ведь чувствуешь прикосновения, просто не определяешь их как болезненные. В чем секрет?

— Искупайся в крови врагов и соке безумного хиста — узнаешь. Хотя может быть, у тебя вырастет хер на лбу. И то — если сильно повезет.

— Зачем? Ведь у меня уже есть ты!

— Я не твоя игрушка, тупой ты кусок мяса, — Тарис предупреждающе сжал пальцы, уже всерьез стискивая его запястье. Альтмера, однако, ничем было не пронять.

— Пойми, я же не предлагаю ничего противоестественного или обидного, — тот перехватил иглу другой рукой и привычным жестом приколол ее к рубашке, а потом как-то по-особенному погладил Тариса по запястью — и его пальцы сами собой разжались. — Кроме того, это честный обмен. У тебя пальцы неправильно срослись — здесь, здесь и вот здесь тоже. А я могу выправить, — теперь уже Реми владел ситуацией, равно как и Тарисовой рукой, аккуратно ощупывая ее и точно находя все проблемные места. Тарис подивился, до чего теплые и чуткие у него руки, потом заглянул в развязанный ворот рубашки, огладив взглядом золотистую кожу. Подумал, могут ли у Лорда Вивека быть такие же нежные руки. Он сильный воин и искусный мечник, но Тарису все равно хотелось думать — что да. Даже лучше — если бы только Лорд Вивек даровал кому-то столь великую честь, как любовное прикосновение, то это было бы…

Этого бы не было. Лорд Вивек женат, его святой жене Тарис приносил клятву верности, служил многие годы, и даже то, что он успел тут надумать — страшнейшее святотатство.  
Сегодня прочесть на девять молитв больше положенного. Привычно не упоминая о причине покаяния, дабы не оскорблять слух Трибунов столь низменными речами.

— Валяй, — вздохнул Тарис. — Но если мне не понравится то, что ты делаешь — ты об этом узнаешь очень быстро.

Реми просиял и метнулся за инструментами. Поставил долото аккурат на указательный палец, примерился молотком, еще раз взглянул Тарису в лицо для надежности, а потом ударил. Кость влажно хрустнула. Реми быстро перевел взгляд обратно на Тариса, ища хотя бы малейшие признаки боли, но тот остался полностью невозмутим. Хмыкнув, Реми быстро и точно сломал ему еще два пальца, потом отложил инструменты и принялся колдовать. Причем творил он явно не лечебные чары, высматривая что-то свое.

— О… — Реми не смог сдержать удивленного вздоха.

— Нашел, что искал? — спросил Тарис, заодно прикидывая, заметил ли тот, что его пациент не совсем… цел. Вряд ли, откуда этому легкомысленному н’ваху, не видавшему жизни, знать о Хладной Гавани и ее ужасах.

— Думаю, да, — кивнул тот. — По крайней мере, я сохранил образ, вернусь к нему при случае. А теперь, пожалуйста, постарайся не шевелиться — мне нужно собрать кости заново, и это здорово поможет.

Повисла сосредоточенная тишина. Тарис от нечего делать перебрал все возможные способы путешествия до Вивека, пытаясь определить кратчайший. Потом стал наблюдать за Реми, сравнивая его методы волшбы с известными. Танцующий-с-Деревьями всегда больше полагался на травы, чем на магию, и даже когда колдовал, не отпускало ощущение какой-то первобытности происходящего: он зачерпывал магию, словно воду, и щедро разливал ее вокруг. Данмерские маги не очень жаловали науку целительства: она не покроет тебя славой на поле боя, не поможет в путешествии, а полагаться на магию исцеления — означало допускать возможность, что тебя ранят, трусливую по самой своей сути. Магией восстановления владели, в-основном, жрецы Храма, а от болезней исцеляла и вовсе божья благодать, проводимая через алтари. Даже в лазарете при учебке, в который Тарис часто попадал, наставница чаще заливала в него зелье и читала очередную проповедь о смирении; к магии она прибегала только в сложных случаях, когда надо было срастить переломы или что-то вроде того.

Реми же полагался на магию и только на магию. Знакомые Тарису травы оказались из Тиленриных запасов, у них с Меналдинионом было что-то, вроде соглашения, и работали они сообща, но каждый в своей сфере. Так и Реми — для любой глупости у него было припасено заклинание. А техника волшбы, как бы он не кичился ее человеческим происхождением, имела явно альтмерские корни, ведь Меналдинион использовал похожие приемы. Но были и отличия. Тарис чувствовал, как знакомый холодок пробегает по ребрам: чутье, выработанное за годы практики, указывало — рядом творится ересь. Даэдрическая магия. Тонкий отголосок, совсем на грани, одно название — но это была она. Тарис плохо понимал, как светлые альтмерские чары сочетались с темной ведьмовской волшбой без угрозы разметать колдующего на части, но это работало. Он чувствовал, как шевелятся и становятся на место осколки костей в единственно верном порядке, а потом срастаются обратно.

От возвышенных дум его отвлек Меналдинион. Войдя в лечебницу, он на правах хозяина окинул взглядом комнату, неодобрительно взглянул на Тариса, нагло отнимавшего время у его личного помощника, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он прошел вглубь комнаты и бесцеремонно сорвал одеяло с изображавшей Каэлина кучи подушек.

— Время пить отвар? — спросил Каэлин, сонно моргая и неохотно разворачиваясь из уютного клубочка.

— Нет, — поджал губы Меналдинион, явно недовольный тем, что его разоблачительная операция провалилась.

— Я тогда еще посплю. Мне нужно больше отдыхать, чтобы полностью восстановиться, — и Каэлин завернулся обратно в одеяло, только нос наружу торчит.

Тарис вопросительно посмотрел на Реми, но тот только плечами пожал, хитрая улыбка мелькнула на его губах и тут же пропала — Меналдинион повернулся к ним.

Негодующего целителя отвлек звон музыки ветра у входа. В лечебнице сразу стало шумно: двое стражников внесли на носилках данмера в тюремном тряпье, залитом кровью, еще двое прихромали следом, поддерживая друг друга, последней вошла высокая нордка в форме констебля. Она направилась прямиком к Меналдиниону.

— Исполняющая обязанности маршала Гретга, — отрекомендовалась она. — Моим людям требуется срочная лекарская помощь. Но сначала осмотрите Мелара.

— Реми?

— Я почти освободился, — отозвался тот. В последний раз провел рукой над Тарисовой ладонью и подошел к Каэлиновой койке, наклонился, вроде бы справляясь о здоровье больного — а сам обличительно потыкал сверток пальцем.

— Кто-то обещал мне не устраивать госперевороты на нейтральной территории, — вполголоса произнес он.

— Только политические, — ответил нос, не высовываясь из-под одеяла. — А это полицейский.

Тарис хмыкнул, разминая пальцы — похоже, плодотворно эту неделю провел не только он.


	18. 18

Тарис уверенно толкнул гравированные ворота и вошел в храм. Внутри не было никого из слуг, только сам Лорд Вивек — тем лучше, не придется никого выгонять взашей. Тарис чеканным шагом прошел прямо к трону, ни на миг не останавливаясь. Замер, молча рассматривая парящего перед ним бога.

— Что привело тебя в этот раз, Та… — чуть склонив голову набок в своей обычной манере, начал Лорд Вивек, но не успел договорить, потому что Тарис, все так же молча, выбросил руку вперед, схватил его за ногу и дернул на себя. Потеряв равновесие, Лорд — нет, просто Вивек — растерянно взмахнул руками, а Тарис все так же бесстрастно развернул его в воздухе — левитация тут даже помогала — и зафиксировал ему руки за спиной, как делал до того сотни раз во время службы. Связал их вместе. Толкнул вперед, заставив распластаться по трону.

— Во имя справедливости, — наконец, произнес он. — За многовековую ложь, за кровавое предательство, изменник будет наказан.

Тарис подхватил Вивека одной рукой за связанные запястья, подтянул повыше и перекинул через спинку трона. Второй дернул за узлы на боку и сорвал с него алую набедренную повязку. Было ли у члена Вивека в этот раз лицо, и имело ли оно что-то сказать, Тариса не интересовало — он просто стиснул его всей пятерней, затыкая рот, грубовато перебирая пальцами. Указательным пальцем второй руки он провел по линии позвоночника, спускаясь к безупречным ягодицам, бестрепетно нырнул между ними, проверяя, выйдет ли. Бог все-таки. Оказалось, что живые боги в этом плане ничем не отличаются от смертных. Тарис хмыкнул, оттянул одну ягодицу — не удержавшись, и сжав ее пальцами, ощущая восхитительную упругость — а потом одним движением вошел на всю длину.

Замер, тяжело дыша. Вивек встрепенулся, но вместо того, чтобы послать на Тарисову голову проклятья, чтобы уничтожить святотатца на месте одним движением пальца, он просто бросил на него взгляд из-за плеча. Такой взгляд, что сердце Тариса сжалось в крошечную точку, а потом заполнило собой всю грудную клетку.

— Давай, — кротко сказал Вивек. — Я заслужил.

Наказания не получилось. Получился яростный, полубезумный секс, в котором Тарис, как бешеный, вбивался в это гибкое тело, удерживая его обеими руками, потому что Вивек сам с готовностью подавался назад, ерзая коленями по трону — ему и этого было мало. Ему надо было больше. Еще больше и еще сильнее. Их почти звериные стоны сливались вместе, отражались от стен и потолка, заполняя все окружающее пространство.

Тарис подхватил его рукой под шею, оглаживая пальцами подбородок, заставил подняться и прижаться спиной к нагруднику, остро жалея, что одет и не может ощутить эту бархатистую кожу всей грудью, не может смешать их пот воедино. Лишенный возможности двигаться, Вивек тонко заскулил. Двигаясь короткими и резкими толчками, Тарис вновь нашел его член пальцами. Обхватил, поймал ритм. Вторая рука рассеянно поглаживала его шею, подбородок, щеку. Вивек наклонил голову, поймал его пальцы ртом, втянул глубже, облизал — а потом укусил, кончая с утробным стоном. Оргазм, накрывший Тариса в ответ, выбросил его за пределы реальности.

***

Ночь давно спустилась на город, но Тарис все бродил и бродил по его улицам, механически переставляя ноги. Больше он спать не будет: ни сегодня, ни завтра — и вообще, сколько получится, прежде чем усталость свалит его с ног. Какой позор — в стенах этого священного города, так близко от его бога и повелителя… Тарис передернул плечами и провел рукой по волосам. Он больше никогда не посмеет надеть ординаторскую броню. Никогда не сможет взглянуть в глаза Лорду Вивеку. Если бы он мог все бросить — ушел бы в отшельничество, чтобы днями честного труда и покаяний попытаться замолить этот грех, но он не может, ведь никто больше не представляет себе, насколько опасен Дрелот, и…

Может, это статуя? Он пробыл с ней рядом так долго, прежде чем сдал в Храм. Нечестивая магия несомненно могла бы…

Нет, так низко искать крайних, перекладывать вину, когда ересь вылетела из твоих уст. Пусть во сне — но разве сны не являются отражением нашего сознания? Не являются хранителем наших дум и внутренних терзаний? Он самолично обвинил Лорда Вивека в том, за что и в лучшие времена швыряли в застенки без права помилования. Он — тот, кто должен был стоять на страже, тот, кто должен был быть безупречным щитом!

Как будто этого мало — то, что он вытворял… Кровь прилила к щекам Тариса — и, что самое отвратительное, он не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, от стыда или от непрошенных воспоминаний, которые никак не хотели стираться. Он бросил короткий взгляд на храм — тот было видно из любой точки города, даже на фоне огромных кантонов — и тут же стыдливо отвел глаза. Лорд Вивек — недосягаемое совершенство, даже дышать рядом с ним страшно, разве можно было так низко, так грязно…

Так, как обычно обращался со всеми своими случайными любовниками.

Тарис Велас, склизкое ничтожество, тебе следовало бы вовсе не вылезать из-под камня, если не в состоянии даже мысли свои держать в порядке. Не подходить близко, не принимать на свой счет зов о помощи.

Как он вообще мог посчитать себя достойным прикоснуться к богу? И не просто прикоснуться, а… да ему же в пору только с гуарами в сарае баловаться!

Разве этого он хотел, когда смотрел на Лорда Вивека? «Этого», — услужливо подсказало сознание, искреннее до жестокости. — «Этого и хотел. Всегда хотел его трахнуть. А по-другому не умеешь».

При воспоминаниях о том, что он делал во сне, хотелось выть — до того это было неправильно. Просто нельзя было представить Лорда Вивека и столь непотребный секс вместе. Более того, ему было мало такого святотатства, он еще и возомнил, что Лорду Вивеку понравилось! Как будто выписал себе прощение, как будто в том, что он делал, не было ничего плохого. Как будто…

Ему самому понравилось. Даже сейчас, закрывая глаза, он видел под веками картинки столь горячие, что стыд уступал место желанию. Головой Тарис понимал, что сон его был противоестественен и отвратителен, но похотливое животное в себе усмирить никак не мог. Он хотел этого. Он находил связанного, обнаженного Вивека весьма соблазнительным. Он хотел бы стиснуть его в объятиях, прижаться кожей к коже. Хотел бы стать причиной его стонов блаженства.

И ничего не мог с этим поделать.

В отчаянии Тарис оперся руками о бортик заграждения, наклонился и заглянул в темную воду. Он не думал ни о чем конкретном, просто смертельно устал от мыслей, бегающих по кругу и не находящих выхода. Он не знал, что делать. А вода, почти черная в скупых отблесках фонарей, мерно колыхалась, обещая покой. Тарис заворожено наклонился ниже. Вода не знает никаких проблем, а все волнения поглощает, смыкается над ними и успокаивается в момент…

— Хорошая сегодня ночь, не правда ли? — услышал он голос слева. Повернулся, чтобы ответить — и застыл.

Прямо перед ним, небрежно опершись о бортик, с головы до пят завернутый в темный плащ, стоял Лорд Вивек.

Неловкая пауза затягивалась. Тарис смотрел на него во все глаза, пытаясь понять, в какой момент тронулся умом, ведь не может же быть такого, чтобы Лорд Вивек самолично расхаживал по улицам города, да еще и глубокой ночью. Даже руку поднял, чтобы потрогать, но быстро опомнился — и опустил. Лорд Вивек вежливо молчал, терпеливо ожидая ответа.

— Вы… здесь… — наконец, хрипло произнес Тарис и прочистил горло.

— Не думаешь же ты, Тарис Велас, что я безвылазно сижу в храме всю свою жизнь? — с улыбкой ответил Лорд Вивек. Он оперся о бортик и с мечтательным выражением лица посмотрел вдаль. — В такую ночь грех запираться в четырех стенах. И, раз мир пока не рушится, я могу позволить себе небольшую прогулку.

— Все равно… не надо вам рядом со мной… — когда удивление от встречи прошло, Тарис еще острее почувствовал свою ничтожность и пристыженно отвел взгляд. — Я сейчас уйду…

— Тарис. Тарис, посмотри же на меня, — Лорд Вивек подошел к нему, поймал его лицо в ладони и вынудил посмотреть в глаза. Он знает — в отчаянии понял Тарис, едва только взглянув в них — все знает и все понимает. Желание броситься со всех ног куда подальше стало просто нестерпимым, но вырваться из ласкового плена этих рук он не смел. — Фелмс страдал от припадков беспричинной ярости. Делин был страшным занудой и изводил писцов до обмороков от истощения. Аралор творил такое, о чем страшно говорить, прежде чем раскаялся. Никто из них не родился святым. Но они стали ими — и путь, который они прошли, не был ни легок, ни короток. Главное — не терять веры.

— Вряд ли мне когда-либо удастся пройти его, — завороженно ответил Тарис, безвозвратно пропадая в его лучистых глазах. — Вы слишком добры и слишком красивы, мой лорд.

— Пойдем, — Лорд Вивек улыбнулся, взял его за руку и повел за собой.

— В пыточную? — спросил Тарис. Впрочем, он сейчас и правда готов был пойти хоть на верную смерть, хоть на долгую.

— На стройку, — отозвался Лорд Вивек. — В новом кантоне собираются возводить стены — хочу посмотреть, что за песчаник завезли.

— Разве этим не должен заниматься какой-нибудь главный строитель, бригадир или архитектор, в конце концов?

— Разумеется. Они все у меня есть, и их отчеты мне исправно носит Архиканоник. Но это мой город — и я хочу знать, чем он живет и дышит, понимаешь?

— Да. Кажется… — Лорд Вивек, очевидно, знал, куда идти, и Тарис просто следовал за ним, как гуар на веревочке. На стройку, на каторгу, в жерло вулкана — не все ли равно, если можно держать его за руку? — Но ведь сейчас ночь, и стройка закрыта.

— Я думаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — прозвучало очень многообещающе.

Тарис всякое мог предположить, даже то, что они чудесным образом перенесутся через забор по воздуху, но Лорд Вивек превзошел самые смелые его ожидания.

Он прошел вдоль строительных лесов, дотронулся до одной, второй заградительной доски — а потом отодвинул целый сегмент, казавшийся до того намертво прибитым.

— Вот. Этим лазом пользуются нечистые на руку горожане, чтобы выносить стройматериалы.

— Но если вы об этом знаете, почему не принимаете меры?

— Если я буду лично карать всех грешников, то стану богом пустоты, не находишь? А так даже в этом есть свои плюсы — смотри, мы можем войти! — и Лорд Вивек правда нырнул в дыру, умудрившись не зацепиться плащом за края, и исчез на той стороне. Тарис моргнул, пытаясь понять, не спит ли он. Потом решил — не все ли равно! — и последовал за ним. Для него дыра была узковата, он едва втиснул в нее плечи, но пролез.  
Внутри было тихо и темно, фонари из кантонов сюда не доставали. Тарис последовал за шорохом, споткнулся о ведро и чуть не завалил стопку узорчатых плиток — в последний момент его поймал Лорд Вивек, обхватив рукой за пояс, другой он придержал плитки.

— Смотри, — шепотом сказал он, беря верхнюю в руки, ловя блестящими гранями ускользающий свет луны. — Какая текстура. Столько меров помогли ей появиться на свет. Ее вырубил в глубоком карьере молодой данмер, его семья отпустила всех рабов-аргониан, и ему пришлось самому взяться за кирку, чтобы не разориться. А вот на части обломок раскалывал аргонианин, он не захотел оставлять бывших хозяев, и теперь трудится там за плату, как свободный гражданин. Шлифовал ее юноша, он думал о любимой, когда его руки ласково скользили по шершавому камню, придавая тому гладкость и открывая миру доселе сокрытую в глубинах земли красоту. Узоры наносил старик, его руки все еще достаточно сильны, а глаз остер, чтобы при неверном свете лампы сделать каждую плитку особенной и в то же время гармонично дополняющей общий узор. Ее доставил по реке лодочник, ему сопутствовала удача и дорога его была легка, а ветер попутным. Очень скоро чьи-то руки прикрепят ее к стене, и она станет частью композиции, сотни прихожан будут проходить мимо нее каждый день и иногда невзначай касаться пальцами. Маленькая девочка остановится, проследит пальчиком узор. Усталый путник обопрется, переводя дух, и замрет, разглядывая узоры на потолке… Впрочем, я увлекся и утомил тебя беседой.

— Нет-нет! — поспешно возразил Тарис, даже слишком громко — Лорд Вивек быстро прижал палец к его губам, и Тарис затих, забыв, о чем хотел сказать.

— Не будем тревожить сторожей, — тихо произнес Лорд Вивек, пока Тарис крепился изо всех сил, чтобы воспринять этот жест как должно, а не начать целовать это воплощение искушения или, чего доброго, и вовсе в рот втянуть. — Песчаник ждет.

Лорд Вивек убрал руку, спасая Тариса от конфуза, и пошел вперед. Тарис заставил себя собраться и двинулся вслед за ним. Ходил же в ночные рейды, и не раз — и здесь как-нибудь постарается не оплошать.

— На самом деле город не отстроен даже на половину, — продолжил вдохновенно вещать Лорд Вивек. — Мы заложили еще четыре кантона — наверняка Великие Дома не смогут поделить один, так что каждому придется строить свой собственный. И арена — настоящая арена! — больше и лучше, чем у имперцев. Турниры Вечной Стражи во славу мою по праздникам, смотр будущих ординаторов, поединки чести и тяжбы между Великими Домами — если уж хотят цапаться, пусть делают это красиво и по правилам — целый кантон отведем под эти цели, с тренировочными залами, клетками для животных и квартирами для гладиаторов… А, вот! — он остановился перед темной громадой и откинул защитное полотно с одного края. — Ты только посмотри, какая красота!

— Но… здесь темно, — растерялся Тарис, пытаясь понять, как при скрывшейся за облаками луне оценить качество демонстрируемого камня, если он с трудом различал даже самого Лорда Вивека.

— Давай сюда, — нетерпеливо отозвался тот, схватил его за руку, подтащил ближе и заставил всей пятерней прижаться к шершавому камню. — Чувствуешь?

Тарис выдавил из себя что-то нечленораздельное, но он хотел надеяться, что хотя бы утвердительное. Что там с камнем, он соображал плохо, все его чувства сейчас сосредоточились в том месте, где Лорд Вивек ладонью охватывал его ладонь, водя ей по поверхности кладки, там, где он почти прижимался к нему сзади — Тарис всей спиной очень остро чувствовал тепло его тела даже через одежду. Это было почти объятие — если бы Лорд Вивек просто протянул другую руку и обхватил его за пояс, оно бы точно им стало — и стало бы таким интимным, что Тарис, кажется, даже забыл, как дышать.

— Во имя Троих, стоять на месте! — раздался зычный голос, очень громко — и очень близко. Тарис встрепенулся, подумал, что будет очень смешно, если сторож застанет самого Лорда Вивека ночью на стройке. Смесь из смятения, священного ужаса и восторга на его лице будет незабываемым зрелищем. Интересно, упадет ли он ниц, станет ли читать молитву?

А потом понял, что Лорда Вивека рядом с ним, собственно, и нет.

Вот если сторож застанет на стройке одного Тариса — это будет совсем не смешно. Его бросят в каталажку, и пока суд да дело — пройдет драгоценное время, а ему никак нельзя задерживаться. Эту мысль он додумывал уже на бегу, а вслед ему неслись проклятья и по недостроенным стенам метались отблески света от переносного фонаря. В их неверном мельтешении Тарис хорошо видел спешащий впереди знакомый плащ — и только благодаря ему не сбился с дороги.

Он продрался сквозь знакомую дыру, чуть не оставив на ней пару клоков одежды на память, и уже без помех стремглав понесся к жилому кантону. Остановился только на другой стороне, завернув за угол и убедившись в том, что сторож давно отстал и его никто не преследует. Лорд Вивек был тут же, он согнулся пополам, уперев руки в колени, будто переводя дух — и Тарис не сразу понял, что он… смеется.

— Лет сто так не веселился! — еще толком не отсмеявшись, сообщил он, выпрямившись и хлопнув Тариса по плечу. Он вызвал у Лорда Вивека новый приступ смеха — Ты бы видел свое лицо!

Непонимание, граничащее с обидой, видно, и впрямь отразились на его лице — но Тарис быстро о них забыл, захваченный открывшейся ему картиной. Лорд Вивек сейчас был таким… земным. Таким простым, таким близким, словно не было между ними пропасти, и можно было просто…

— Но зачем? Не думаю, что вас бы обвинили в краже, даже обнаружив на стройке.

— Только ты видишь мой истинный облик, Тарис, — мягко улыбнулся Лорд Вивек, положив руки ему на локти. Его лицо подернулось дымкой, соткав из тумана ничем не примечательное данмерское лицо — потом туман развеялся. — Все остальные замечают лишь обычного горожанина.

Ему бы стоило задуматься о столь великой чести, что была ему предоставлена, но вместо этого Тарис, глядя в светящиеся каким-то искренним весельем глаза Лорда Вивека, понял, что сейчас его поцелует. Вроде бы ему нельзя было этого делать — но он совсем забыл, почему. Как завороженный, наклонился ближе, ему даже показалось, что Лорд Вивек не против, и даже ждет этого…

А потом Лорд Вивек резко выпрямился, словно услышал что-то, обернулся, посмотрел в сторону храма — и исчез. Остался только плащ, медленно оседающий на землю. Тарис поймал его — еще теплый, не почудилось — машинально поднес к лицу и вдохнул запах. Решил, что обязательно вернет позже, аккуратно свернул и унес с собой.

В эту ночь он заснул почти мгновенно — и спал без сновидений.

***

Тарис еще раз проверил крепления седельных сумок, успокаивающе погладил гуара по теплому шершавому боку. Над Сураном занимался рассвет и почти все паломники подтянулись к точке сбора. Все необходимые разрешения Тарис, разумеется, оформил, но паломнический караван — незаменимая вещь, если надо сэкономить время на кордонах. И им как раз повезло: хороший сезон для посещения святых мест, караваны ходят часто, не пришлось ждать долго.

Что до остального… Красная Гора огромна. В труднопроходимых фоядах ее склонов может укрыться целая армия Дрелотов — и искать их будешь не один год. Фактически, в поисках своих они уповали на чудо, ведь кроме упоминания вскользь и утекающего сквозь пальцы времени у них не было ничего.

Как будто мало Тарису было этих мрачных дум, рядом сопливо прощались влюбленные. Полюбовник Реми расставание переживал еще тяжелее, чем болезнь зазнобы — под тяжестью провизии, которой он снабдил их «на дорожку», гуар едва ли не падал, а сам трактирщик — Тарис никак не мог запомнить его имя — висел на альтмере гигантским клещом, периодически и правда впиваясь в него, словно пытаясь что-то высосать. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить весь караван почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, но они еще и трагически переговаривались. Обрывки фраз долетали даже до Тариса, хотя он очень старался не прислушиваться — и все равно узнал, что Реми должен опасаться полуденного солнца, алитов, скальных странников, эшлендерских изгоев и своего спутника, потому что рожа у него уж больно бандитская. В последнем, к большому неудовольствию, Тарис узнал себя, но потом мудро решил считать таковым Каэлина, чтобы не обострять конфликт, ведь любовничков и без того уже до зубовного скрежета хотелось окатить ледяной водой, чтобы разбежались наконец.

— Это не темная магия, — Каэлин был легок на помине. — Не надо его курощать.

— Ну не знаю, — Тарис сделал вид, что задумался. — Сложно довести данмера до того, чтобы он настолько забыл о приличиях.

— Хозяин борделя? — уточнил Каэлин. — Забыл о приличиях?

— Ты понял, о чем я.

— Да, но это правда не магия. Просто он, как бы это сказать… дает им возможность почувствовать себя особенными.

— Особенными… — повторил Тарис. Что-то в этом определенно было, но он не стал развивать мысль, потому что из-за угла вывернул Арайнис. Заложив большие пальцы за лямки рюкзака, он бодрым шагом направился к группе паломников… а потом заметил Тариса. Изменившись в лице, он резко затормозил и уже хотел было дать деру, но потом передумал. После короткой, но очень выразительной внутренней борьбы, отразившейся на его лице, Арайнис пришел к окончательному решению, стиснул кулаки и решительным шагом направился прямо к Тарису.

— Я собираюсь свершить святое паломничество! — заявил он, воинственно задрав подбородок. — И я тверд в своей вере! Вам меня не запугать!

— Я тебе мешаю, что ли? — удивился Тарис. — Я здесь как частное лицо.

— И если вы будете меня преследовать, все будут свидетелями, вот!

— Ты уверен, что тебе надо в паломничество, а не в храм? Налицо все признаки бесноватости. Могу провести — по блату, — припугнул его Тарис, выясняя, так ли тверда его вера, как заявляется. Арайнис счел разумным отступить — но сделал это с таким независимым и гордым видом, что Тарис не удержался и протянул ему вслед отточенным замогильным голосом. — Но знай — я слежу за тобой, ничтожество.

Арайнис подпрыгнул на месте и невольно ускорил шаг. Тарис довольно усмехнулся — ладно, все равно мальчишка не должен доставить больших проблем. А вот взгляд Каэлина, не отрывающего от Арайниса глаз, ему совсем не понравился. Вот он выглядел как большие проблемы.


	19. 19

Предчувствие Тариса не подвело — эти двое и правда устроили шпионские игрища, превратив паломничество в какой-то балаган. Словно задавшись целью испортить друг другу жизнь, они следили друг за другом очень внимательно. На привале, когда Арайнис отошел до ветра, Каэлин тут же забрался к нему в рюкзак, после чего ненадолго успокоился — и полдня дремал в седле. Арайнис попытался провернуть ответный трюк — но босмер, в отличие от него, вещи оставил специально и потом долго гонял хворостиной незадачливого шпиона вокруг лагеря, веселя этим паломников. Вроде бы даже загнал в пустошь — но Арайнис все равно нагнал караван.

Самому Тарису было все равно — он, конечно, поглядывал на мальчишку иногда, почти машинально выделяя медную макушку среди остальных паломников, но в душе не воспринимал его как серьезную угрозу. За время службы он достаточно насмотрелся на мелких воришек, чтобы понимать: в замкнутом коллективе каравана Арайнис чудить не будет. Здесь ему и брать нечего, и бежать некуда. Разве что по возвращении паломникам стоит проверить вещи, но Тарис рассчитывал покинуть караван гораздо раньше. А босмер может и дальше кормить свою паранойю, если ему угодно.

Сочная растительность полей Кумму постепенно пошла на убыль, а потом они свернули в фояду — и из зелени остались только редкие остовы деревьев, припорошенные пеплом. Разговоров стало меньше — пустынные серые склоны заставили всех подобраться, к тому же, увеличился шанс нарваться на эшлендеров или еще какую дикую тварь. Пару раз они натолкнулись на патруль Вечной Стражи — те действительно не стали долго возиться с проверкой, отпускали почти сразу. Дорога начала все круче забирать вверх. В полдень, перед финальным рывком, было решено сделать привал, и Тарис достал реквизированную в архиве карту, расстелил ее на земле. Помимо прочего, на ней были отмечены известные родовые гробницы, и сейчас он мучительно прикидывал, чем же решил заняться треклятый Дрелот.

— Есть идеи, куда он мог пойти? — подтянулись товарищи, жалко только, что помощи от них ждать было глупо, в ситуации они разбирались и того хуже.

— Слишком много, вот в чем проблема, — вздохнул Тарис. — Он не сказал, зачем сюда приперся — а это может быть все, что угодно. Например, еще одна гробница с трофеями, у подножия их полно, и все древние проклятые реликвии могут храниться в любой. В какой именно — информация настолько секретная, что даже мне ее добыть не удалось, нужен очень высокий храмовый ранг. Может быть, он положил глаз на наследие проклятых союзников Дагот Ура, двемерских развалин тут тоже в достатке, включая королевский дворец — и нет, мы не полезем в жерло вулкана обносить его, даже не думай, — добавил он, видя, как засветились глаза у Реми при упоминании двемеров и развалин в одном предложении. — Наконец, он может искать трофеи войны Первого Совета или призраков солдат, там павших. А может, прикупил здесь эбонитовую шахту в обход Дома Редоран или держит контрабандный схрон элитного бухла — я не знаю, — почти беспомощно закончил Тарис. Произнесенные вслух, перспективы стали выглядеть еще ужасней.

Небольшую передышку на подумать ему дал Арайнис — притащил в обеих руках плошки с дымящейся кашей, против воли заставив замолчать.

— На полный желудок и подниматься веселей! — жизнерадостно сообщил он и унесся за второй порцией. Надо сказать, что, если не считать их возню с Каэлином, вел он себя безупречно, и очень старался всем понравиться. Сейчас, вот, помогал дежурному по стряпне, хотя его об этом никто не просил. Неужели правда решил встать на праведный путь?

Каэлин от своей каши отказался, передав ее Танцующему-с-Деревьями и в который раз повторив, что соблюдает особый пост и не может есть растительную пищу.

— А что насчет обнаружения жизни? — спросил он, с невозмутимым видом жуя кусок вяленого мяса.

— Теоретически это возможно. А вот практически… — вздохнул Реми, уминая кашу за обе щеки. — Я — тот еще мистик, а все механические приблуды остались в Вивеке.

— Я могу попробовать, — отозвался Танцующий-с-Деревьями. — В детстве у меня неплохо получалось находить лягушек в тине, это такое упражнение, чтобы развить… — он стушевался. — Да, я знаю, что Дрелот — не лягушка, но…

— Нет-нет, все отлично! — заверил его Реми. — В любом случае у тебя получится лучше, чем у меня.

Он замолчал, потому что Арайнис принес чай.

— Нет, — повторил Каэлин. — И чая мне не надо, у меня все есть, спасибо, — и подождав, пока тот с оскорбленным видом уйдет, продолжил. — По следам его тоже не найти — ветер гоняет пепел по склонам, стирая все на своем пути. Если бы мы хотя бы знали, откуда начинать поиски…

Ему пришлось замолчать, потому что перед ним вновь нарисовался Арайнис, с упрямым видом протягивая кружку.

— Это вода, — воинственно сообщил он. — Возьми, пожалуйста.

— Зачем?

— Возьми. Я же пытаюсь помириться, даэдра тебя раздери, а ты мне мешаешь! — обвиняюще заявил Арайнис, почти плача. — Нельзя начать новую жизнь, если кто-то держит на тебя зло, как ты не понимаешь? А я очень хочу ее начать!

Каэлин очень странно на него посмотрел, но сдался и кружку взял.

— Спасибо! — выпалил Арайнис и убежал.

— Это какой-то обычай? — спросил Каэлин у Тариса, но тот пожал плечами — если только вварденфельский, о котором материковые данмеры не знают. — Ладно, давайте попробуем найти хотя бы тень присутствия магически, а дальше уже я вступлю в дело. Он не мог пройти совсем без следов — хоть что-то да осталось.

Потом началось что-то странное. Все неуловимо изменилось. Над лагерем будто повисла тягучая, плотная пелена — или она была только в сознании Тариса? Реми душераздирающе зевнул, Танцующий-с-Деревьями и вовсе начал медленно крениться в сторону — и наконец привалился к его боку.

Тарис недоуменно свел брови — и заметил, как Каэлин аккуратно выливает нетронутую воду на землю. Он увидел, что Тарис смотрит, и заговорщически приложил палец к губам. Тарис заглянул в свою чашку — там плескалась едва ли половина чая.

Он только начал осознавать, что все это значит — но уже откинулся на спину. Веки стали невероятно тяжелыми, и глаза закрылись сами собой.

***

Над Красной Горой занимался рассвет. Из-за ее кромки появилось солнце, первые лучи отразились от начищенной бронзы двемерских конструктов, тяжелых лат стоящих за ними воинов. Тарис огляделся — двемерское воинство раскинулось перед ним во всю ширь, насколько хватало глаз. Вперед они выставили свои обожаемые машины: паровые центурионы вздымались грозной, непоколебимой громадой, сферы-центурионы щелкали клешнями, нетерпеливо сворачиваясь и разворачиваясь. Но и латники позади с тяжелыми боевыми молотами легкой добычей не казались. Гуар под Тарисом занервничал, переступил с ноги на ногу. Он похлопал его по шее, успокаивая. И обнаружил, что находится в первом ряду кимерского войска, причем одет, как эшлендер. Судя по доспехам и стягам, справа от него стояли воины Дома Индорил, за ними на ветру развевались черно-красные знамена Дома Дагот. По зареву, разливающемуся над этими стягами, видно было, что их боевые маги без дела не сидели.

По левую руку на свирепом полосатом гуаре восседал военачальник — Тарис сразу узнал и броню, и шлем-маску с горделивым гребнем. Да и кто бы не узнал! Прославленный Неревар, легендарный король кимеров и великий герой.

Неревар заметил, что Тарис смотрит на него, и поднял забрало — всего на пару секунд, чтобы заговорщически подмигнуть — но Тарис все равно с удивлением узнал Лорда Вивека. Но если в бой кимеров ведет советник, то где же сам король?

Размышлять об этом времени не было — «Неревар» вскинул меч, возвещая начало атаки, гуар под ним грозно зашипел. По рядам прошел согласный рокот, воины подняли до того воткнутые в землю копья — Тарис отметил, что наконечники их змеятся крохотными молниями. «Целься в сочленения брони, — сказал кто-то сзади. — Заденешь внутренности — и проклятая машина сдохнет».

Он тоже поднял свое, покрепче перехватил поводья гуара.

— Потом досмотришь, — вдруг сказал Лорд Вивек. — Тебе пора.

И ткнул его копьем прямо в грудь.

***

Тарис резко сел. Сердце бешено колотилось, будто его и правда шарахнули молнией. Пытаясь дышать глубже, чтобы успокоиться, он огляделся. Лагерь паломников спал вповалку, кто где придется. Танцующий-с-Деревьями сладко посапывал, положив руки под голову, Реми дрых рядом, обнимая его хвост, как любимую игрушку. Тарис потряс его за плечо, отвесил пару пощечин — без толку, чем бы ни опоил их Арайнис, зелье было забористым. Вот кстати…

Тарис выпрямился и осмотрелся еще раз, уже повнимательнее. Ни Арайниса, ни Каэлина он не нашел — только следы скоротечной борьбы. И, судя по тому, что они оба куда-то исчезли, победил, скорее всего, не Каэлин. Оставалось только понять, куда они направились. Выбор небольшой — либо под гору, либо на гору. А учитывая, что они, видимо, подобрались близко — скорее последнее.

Тарис пошел вверх по дороге, внимательно выискивая глазами следы, которые помогли бы ему определиться с направлением. И все равно чуть не пропустил — несколько капель крови на кусте трамы рядом с дорогой. Теперь, когда Тарис заинтересовался этим местом, он увидел едва заметную тропу, петляющую между валунами вверх по склону. Вот же Каэлин, маленький пройдоха — не оставь он здесь весточки, Тарис бы и вовсе ее не заметил.

Ему пришлось миновать два подъема и спуска и здорово повилять по склонам горы, прежде чем он совершенно неожиданно набрел на то, что искал.

Даже более чем — он нашел Дрелота.

Тарис укрылся за каменным выступом и осторожно выглянул, оценивая обстановку. Вемин Дрелот обосновался на склоне горы, на широкой и относительно ровной площадке, которая обрывалась в пустоту — судя по характерному дрожанию воздуха, там на поверхность выходила лава. Сложно было сказать, как давно он здесь окопался, однако он уже успел разжиться мантией в цветах Дома Дагот, а также притащить сюда пепельную статую, куда большую, чем ту, что изъял Тарис — эта была ростом с взрослого эльфа. Тарис заметил еще один проклятый артефакт — массивную раму и шесть черных узорчатых колоколов на ней: разного размера, располагающихся от большого к малому.

И даже еретический тотем здесь был: длинная кривая палка с навершием в виде герба Дома — рубин в нем загадочно поблескивал в такт дыханию — и перекладиной для подвешивания даров.

Вместо даров Дрелот повесил на нее Каэлина.

Он был еще жив — но на этом плюсы ситуации кончались. Дрелот раздел его до пояса, надел за связанные над головой руки на крестовину и теперь старательно вырезал у него что-то на груди ритуальным ножом, то и дело сверяясь с книгой. Что именно, понять было сложно — все заливала кровь — зато Тарис мог при свете дня разглядеть темно-зеленые причудливые татуировки у босмера на руках, а так же то, что ему раньше не показывали. Небрежный широкий шрам на груди, аккурат напротив сердца. Такой же, какой носил и сам.

Что ж, это многое объясняло.

— Вынужден извиниться за неудобства, — тем временем, произнес Дрелот будничным тоном. — Я планировал обзавестись жертвенным алтарем, уже и присмотрел один в соседних развалинах, но вы пришли слишком рано. Пришлось импровизировать.

— Ничего страшного, — с трудом ответил Каэлин. — Зато вид открывается волшебный.

— Вы со своим хозяином — ужасно назойливые создания, ты знаешь? — хмыкнул Дрелот. — И отвратительно упорные. Лезете и лезете, хотя вас попросили этого не делать. Вот ты — тупое ты животное — ты ведь даже не понимаешь, во что ввязался. Ну ничего, зато даже такой мусор с ушами может пригодиться — и стать частью грандиозной истории. Почти за честь.

— Однажды я поссал с ветки грат-дуба — и струя протянулась до самой земли. Вот это было грандиозно.

Дрелот отвесил ему оплеуху — голова так и мотнулась — и какое-то время работал в тишине.

— Знаешь, — наконец, не выдержал и выдал он. Видимо, не терпелось поговорить хоть с кем-то, пусть даже и с жертвенным рабом. — Когда мне было двенадцать лет, мои сверстники ходили в родовые гробницы и там чинно сидели на лавочках и мило общались с добрыми полупрозрачными старичками. Мне же являлись окровавленные, обезображенные незнакомцы. Они гневно кричали, хватали меня за руки, трясли за плечи и что-то требовали — а я не мог понять ни слова. Мои родители все перепробовали: приглашали магов, жрецов, даже эшлендерских шаманов — без толку. Потом я увидел, как местный жрец смотрит на меня, и понял, что если не хочу загреметь в лечебницу, а то и в ординаторские застенки — то должен скрывать свою… особенность. Но призраки приходить не перестали. И им было плевать на приличия, они находили меня даже дома. Я поседел в отрочестве. Панически боялся наступления ночи. Дремал украдкой днем, отговариваясь кропотливой учебой. Дважды пытался покончить с жизнью — впрочем, неудачно. Когда пришло время выбирать стезю в жизни, я заявил, что хочу заниматься языками. Начал с кимериса — и наконец стал понимать, что именно они говорили мне все это время. Они взывали к справедливости. Понимаешь? Да ни даэдрысы ты ни понимаешь, это не твоя война, она — наша. И история наша с твоим хозяином. Потому что это его Дом в те горькие времена предал своего короля, а потом уничтожил мой Дом за то, что они остались ему верны. Вырвал с корнем без жалости, предал забвению само упоминание о нем, а то, что осталось — извратил до невозможности, свалив на него все свои прегрешения. Но знаешь что? Ложным богам следовало быть последовательными, им следовало убить всех — а они пощадили детей. Всего лишь раздали по другим Домам, заставив поверить в то, что убийцы их родных теперь — их родители. А кровь помнит. Кровь взывает. Нас таких: Даготов, проклятых, низверженных и восставших из пепла — много. Куда больше, чем вы можете себе представить. Время пришло. Спящий проснется. И всем воздастся по заслугам — мы свершим праведный суд, восстановим справедливость и вернем своему Дому былую славу, а предатели падут, — он вновь в который раз сверился с книгой, критически осмотрев результат своих трудов. — Да что за напасть, не видно ведь ничего.

— Алтарь бы не помешал, — пожалел Каэлин. — А то все искусство стекло мне в штаны.

— Ты слишком болтлив для раба. Индорилы даже воспитать не могут нормально?

— Хозяин ценит меня за другие навыки, — Каэлин опустил голову, посмотрел на искромсанную грудь и грустно вздохнул. — Теперь уже не будет, наверное.

— Не бойся, ты все равно сдохнешь до заката. И хозяин твой сдохнет. Насчет каравана я еще не решил — посмотрим, как с вами пойдет, — равнодушно ответил Дрелот. Пошевелил пальцами — и кровь на груди Каэлина пришла в движение, потянулась обратно. Собралась в порезах, осталась там, удерживаемая магией, и теперь вяло струилась по контуру рисунка. Наконец-то Тарис смог его рассмотреть — впрочем, он давно догадался, что там было — жук-символ Дома Дагот.

— Так-то лучше, — кивнул Дрелот, подошел вплотную к Каэлину, мазнул пальцем по одной из линий и принялся кровью выводить по краям рисунка даэдрические символы.

Тарис заставил себя отвлечься от этой картины и взять себя в руки — холодная голова сейчас нужна была как никогда. Он не мог просто выйти и покарать проклятого еретика — вернее, мог, но это было бы крайне неосмотрительно. Дрелот уже доказал свое коварство делом, а цена ошибки велика. Если Тарис проиграет, то он довершит заклятие и неизвестно, что еще вытворит — а ловить его будет уже некому. К тому же, Тарис так и не нашел Арайниса взглядом, и стоит ли рисковать, нападая, когда тот может ударить в спину…

К его спине прижалось что-то острое, аккурат между пластинами брони.

— Да, это двемерский арбалет, — услышал он голос Арайниса. — И да, я умею им пользоваться. Так что не дергайся, если не хочешь поздороваться с болтом с той стороны.

Тарис медленно выпрямился, мысленно проклиная свою неосмотрительность — развесил уши и прохлопал врага в тылу!

— Подними руки и топай вперед — и давай без суеты, а то я голодный и нервный.

Вот так «триумфально» он и встретился впервые с Дрелотом лицом к лицу — еще и пришлось по пути избавиться от меча по приказу Арайниса. На лице Каэлина при этом отразилась непередаваемая смесь эмоций из недоверия, разочарования и иронии. Зато Дрелот обернулся к Тарису во всем блеске великолепия и театральности.

— Индорил, — кривляясь, раскинул он руки в приветственном жесте. — Ты как раз вовремя!

— Дрелот, — не поддержал его игру Тарис.

— Дагот, — покачал пальцем Дрелот. — Прояви уважение — я приложил столько сил, чтобы раздобыть эти артефакты древности!

— Да насрать. Сдавайся — и я сохраню тебе жизнь. Нет — значит, здесь сдохнешь. Выбирай.

— Ты скучный, — вздохнул Дрелот, потеряв всякий интерес к беседе. — Ты ведь столько времени отравлял мне жизнь, это наша первая встреча лицом к лицу — и это все? Мог бы хотя бы придумать что-то новенькое.

— Раскаяние — или смерть на месте. Это все, что я могу тебе предложить.

— А как же ты собираешься убить меня, безоружный и на прицеле?

— С божьей помощью, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Тарис.

— Ты смешной.

— И неубиваемый, как тварь, — Арайнис вышел у него из-за спины и встал рядом с Дрелотом, не спуская взведенного арбалета с Тариса. Он тоже принарядился по случаю, сменив непритязательное тряпье паломника на щеголеватый старомодный наряд: черные брюки и камзол, и алую рубашку. Родовые цвета ему удивительным образом шли, хотя подбирались для золотокожих кимеров. И даже цвет волос был тому не помехой. — Я влил в его чашку бычью дозу зелья, а он все равно очнулся.

— Зря ты соврал, — с сожалением произнес Тарис, глядя на него без злобы. — Рядом с ним ты не найдешь ничего, кроме боли и смерти.

— Слушай, хватит вот этого вот, — вскипел Арайнис — и правда нервный. — И тон свой покровительственный можешь себе в задницу засунуть. Я и без того заколебался пуську перед вами корячить.

— В юности всегда кажется, что ты знаешь все на свете. Но это не так, — шанс словить арбалетный болт в живот резко вырос, но Тарис прекрасно видел, как Каэлин дергает веревки на руках, и собирался дать ему столько времени на освобождение, сколько сможет.

— Чтоб ты знал — это все время был я. Это я вычистил убежище Гильдии Воров — не сам, конечно, а дурака одного подговорил, но уж с ним-то я разделался сам. Не стоило им брать эти ящики, не про их они были честь. Это я сбросил твоего дружка в пропасть, а тебя заманил в пещеры. Да, я следил за вами очень внимательно, когда вы все-таки появились в Суране. И это я подбросил вам ту записку, чтобы вы пошли по ложному следу и убились об диких квам. Об усыпленном караване, думаю, говорить не стоит. Я сделал себе имя в Гильдии Воров меньше, чем за год после переезда с материка — и не тебе меня учить, дубина ординаторская, ведь все это время ты смотрел мне в глаза и верил, что я всего лишь маленький, запутавшийся ребенок. Так что завали хлебало, пока я тебе его не прострелил!

— На, — Дрелот порылся в седельной сумке и протянул ему яблоко, Тарис с неудовольствием узнал сумку, ее явно сняли с гуара Реми. — Успеешь еще пострелять. Ладно, а теперь к делу. Смотри, Индорил, это будет занимательно.

Пока Арайнис с каким-то ожесточением вгрызался в яблоко, Дрелот поднял книгу и принялся читать заклинание, иногда поглядывая на Тариса. А тот смотрел на Каэлина, пытаясь понять, почему он все еще висит послушным кулем на тотеме, ведь Тарис точно видел, как он освободил одну руку. И никто не следил, оба отвернулись, поглощены главным своим противником. Так почему?..

Земля под ногами подернулась потусторонней дымкой. Из нее высунулась полупрозрачная рука и вцепилась растопыренными пальцами в камень, подтягиваясь. Потом еще и еще одна. Скоро вся площадка заполнилась вылезающими из-под земли призраками: потрепанными, искалеченными, в броне времен короля Неревара.

— Так и не пожрал перед боем, — пожаловался данмер с обгоревшим лицом товарищу, пытавшемуся приделать на место отрубленную руку. — Голодным сдохну.

— Отцовский меч потерял, — невнятно пробормотал другой, соединяя вместе половинки головы. — Проклянет теперь…

— Ну, кто на меня, кто на меня?! — проорал воин, продолжая вертеться на месте с копьем наперевес и не замечая, что у него самого грудь рассечена надвое. — Всех положу!

Один из бойцов деловито развернул полупрозрачный стяг и поставил его в центре, над разрозненной толпой призраков. На нем с трудом, но можно было различить герб…

Дома Редоран.

Тарис моргнул и присмотрелся к близстоящим призракам повнимательнее — ну точно, и броня характерная, редоранская. Дрелот тоже это понял, судя по тому, как вытянулось его лицо, до того выражавшее триумф.

— Что ты сделал? — он резко развернулся и посмотрел на Каэлина, стиснув кулаки. — Что ты сделал?!

— Поправил твой рисунок, господин, — кротко сказал тот. — Ты немного ошибся, когда рисовал герб.

Тарис восхищенно присвистнул — вот же жук, всем жукам жук! Каэлин, пользуясь тем, что на него никто не смотрит, дорисовал гербу Дома Дагот лапки с обеих сторон собственной кровью, закрасил середину, а пару символов и вовсе замазал, корявенько выведя другие. И призраки появились — но не те, на которых рассчитывал Дрелот.

Тарис понял, что пауза не будет длиться вечно, и зычно крикнул:

— Наших бьют! Дави Даготов!

Кто здесь наш понять было трудно, да и незачем, а вот Даготов легко было отличить даже в толпе. Взбудораженные насильственной смертью призраки, не разбираясь, с ревом кинулись на врагов, потрясая обломками оружия и даже собственными конечностями. Арайнис успел только возмущенно пискнуть — свистнул арбалетный болт, без вреда пройдя сквозь призрачную плоть — и его повалили на землю. Дрелот ощерился, зажигая огнем обе руки, но и его задавили числом.

Тарис быстро прошел вперед, к тотему, подхватил с земли ритуальный нож, перерезал веревки сначала на ногах, потом на руках, подхватил упавшего на него Каэлина и поставил на землю.

— Какого даэдрота ты не сбежал?

— Они бы тебя убили, — буркнул тот, пытаясь растереть затекшие запястья.

— А тебе не все ли равно? — Тарис пресек эти жалкие попытки, разминая ему руки сам. Запястья у босмера были ужасно тонкие, а татуировки на них — все исцарапаны веревкой.

— Нет. Я не привык бросать товарищей в беде, — с каким-то даже вызовом заявил Каэлин, пытаясь стоять прямо и не шататься.

Тарис не успел ему ничего ответить.

— Так. Все. Хватит! — прорычал из кучи призраков Дрелот. Тарис нутром почувствовал, что за спиной творится сильная волшба, и инстинктивно прижал Каэлина к себе, обнимая и закрывая телом.

От разлетевшейся во все стороны волны магии Тарис пошатнулся, но на ногах устоял. На их счастье, Дрелот не стал рисковать напарником и не ударил огненной волной или чем-то таким же фатальным, а использовал обычное развоплощение — если можно назвать обычным заклинание, одним махом отправившее обратно на тот свет полсотни призраков.

Мир резко дернулся. Тарис не сразу понял, почему напрямую смотрит в ошарашенные глаза Каэлина, ведь у них большая разница в росте — потом опустил взгляд и понял, что по колено увяз в земле. Дрелот, злорадно улыбаясь, вытащил руки, до того по локоть утопленные в базальт, и поднялся, отряхивая ладони.

— Почему ты еще жив? — удивился он, глядя на Каэлина. — Твою душу должно было разорвать на части… Ладно, не важно — план «Б», — он вернулся к своей книжке и принялся листать страницы. — Посмотрим, что еще можно с вами сделать.

Каэлин вдруг толкнул Тариса в грудь — с такой силой, что он откинулся назад, и устоял, только опершись на руку. Прямо перед носом просвистел арбалетный болт. Сам Каэлин отпрыгнул в другую сторону. Потрепанный и грязный Арайнис — камзол распахнулся, и теперь хорошо было видно, что рубашка у него залатана на боку — щелчком взвел зарядный механизм — клятые двемеры делали оружие на совесть! — и вложил новый болт. С каменным лицом он навел арбалет на Каэлина и выстрелил снова. Тот отпрыгнул, перекатился по земле и поднялся, внимательно наблюдая за противником. Новый болт. Арайнис лениво поводил арбалетом из стороны в сторону, забавляясь и будто решая, слева или справа подловить босмера в прыжке. А потом неожиданно выстрелил. Каэлину удалось угадать с направлением, хотя видно было, что уворачиваться ему тяжело: раны на груди кровоточили, и весь его хаотичный путь был отмечен каплями крови. Арайнис выстрелил, не целясь, едва заложив стрелу, и Каэлин едва успел отпрыгнуть. Тарису показалось, что он мечется не от страха, а с какой-то целью — к сожалению, Арайнис тоже это понял, и в следующий раз специально выстрелил туда, заставляя Каэлина шарахнуться в обратном направлении.

Дрелот, не отрывая взгляда от книги, взмахнул рукой — и огненная стрела сбила Каэлина в прыжке, позволив только чудом разминуться с болтом. Каэлин со стоном рухнул вниз, бессильно ударил кулаком по земле, но подняться больше не смог.

— Не увлекайся. Разве ты не видишь, что он считает? — произнес Дрелот. — Еще пара выстрелов — и он вцепится тебе в глотку.

— Уже не успеет, — Арайнис подошел ближе, с бесстрастным лицом наставил на него арбалет — с такого расстояния уж точно не промахнется. Каэлин поднял голову, встретился с ним взглядом. Страха в его глазах не было, только спокойное достоинство — даже сквозь понимание, что это конец.

— Хватит! — не выдержал Тарис. Все это время он пытался хоть чуть-чуть расшатать свое узилище, но базальт держал крепко — не вырваться. — Я твой враг — со мной и разбирайся.

— И до тебя очередь дойдет, — ответил Дрелот, перелистывая страницы. — Он тебе дорог? Ну, ему же хуже.

— Когда я в прошлый раз сбросил этого салиачи в пропасть, храмовник взбесился, — сообщил Арайнис. Он чуть склонил голову набок, потом коротко размахнулся и пнул Каэлина, целясь в голову. Удар пришелся по касательной, но этого хватило — тот завалился набок и затих.

Тарис сжал кулаки, сгорбился, тяжело дыша — бессилие выводило его из себя. Самодовольные лица врагов — даже Дрелот отвлекся от своей книжки, чтобы с любопытством посмотреть, что будет — выводили его из себя. Скованные ноги без возможности шевельнуться выводили его из себя. И то, что этот сопливый самозванец посмел так обращаться с его другом, стало последней каплей.

Нет, нет, нет, только не сейчас! Боевое безумие — худшее, что может случиться. Сдохнуть, не приходя в себя, как бешеная никс-гончая, подвести Каэлина, который рисковал своей жизнью ради успеха, товарищей, которые спят сейчас в лагере, Лорда Вивека, дав исконному врагу его свершить задуманное.

Тарис в ужасе почувствовал, что сознание накрывает знакомая пелена, и начал читать молитву. Только не сейчас, только бы достало сил прийти в себя. Он старался смотреть на Каэлина, сосредоточиться на его неподвижном, перемазанном в крови и пепле теле. Нельзя поддаваться, иначе все это было зря. В молитве он просил о стойкости и ясности ума, которые дадут ему возможность свершить правосудие.

Он не знал, божественное это было вмешательство или триумф силы воли, но приступ безумия внезапно отступил, оставив сознание кристально-ясным, куда восприимчивее, чем прежде.

Тарис выпрямился и медленно разжал кулаки. С презрением посмотрел на Дрелота.

— Хочешь предстать перед предками, как подобает — отпусти меня, сразимся честно. Нет — я отправлю тебя на тот свет в таком виде, что потомки будут стыдиться вызывать тебя для беседы.

— На бешенство не похоже, — заключил Дрелот. — Скорее на обычный шеогоратов поцелуй… А, вот. Есть у меня одно пророчество, старая шаманка напела. «В день, когда чистокровный потомок древнего рода и чужеземец с огненными волосами вернутся в первозданное пламя, прозвенит колокол — и возвестит этот звон о начале конца и конце начала». Всегда считал его бредом, но! Вот Индорил похож на потомка рода нужной древности. Как ты там, Индорил, достаточно чист?

— Как котовы яйки, — ухмыльнулся Тарис, прекрасно помня, как подкупал архивиста, чтобы тот «нашел» упоминание о причастности его рода к Дому Индорил. Хотя бы пророчество запорет ему напоследок — чем не польза?

— Прекрасно. А вот это животное, на мой взгляд, приличного рыжего окраса. Если оно, конечно, еще живое, — Дрелот с сомнением посмотрел на лежащего без движения босмера. Сделал движение рукой, с его пальцев сорвалась молния и ударила прямо в Каэлина. Тот вскинулся, хватая ртом воздух. — Жив. Прекрасно. Вставай — попробуем доставить тебя к первозданному пламени. Думаю, лава сойдет за таковое.

Каэлин ошалело помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Встать он то ли не мог, то ли попросту не слышал, что ему говорили.

— Давай, малыш. Будь умницей и прыгни с обрыва. Постарайся не промахнуться мимо лавы — впрочем, это сложно будет сделать, там ее предостаточно.

— Ты не соблюдаешь условие пророчества, — произнес Тарис. — В нем потомок древнего рода идет первым. Запорешь все, как последний дилетант.

— Хорошая попытка, но нет — я не стану выпускать вас обоих. Слышал, рыжий? И мне не надо тащить тебя к обрыву. Ты прыгнешь сам.

Каэлин поднялся, слегка пошатываясь, обвел всех присутствующих взглядом — Арайниса, стоящего поодаль и не сводящего с него арбалета, Тариса, заключенного в камень, выжидающе глядящего Дрелота.

— Почему вы, данмеры, постоянно пытаетесь сбросить меня в пропасть? — вздохнул он.

— Не тяни, — Дрелот поднял руку, на ладони начало разгораться пламя. — Либо ты сделаешь это сам, либо я заставлю тебя это сделать.

В доказательство своих слов он ударил огненной стрелой в землю, вынуждая Каэлина отскочить назад. Тарис смотрел на него: полуголого, истекающего кровью и безоружного, но при этом подобравшегося, упрямого, все еще ищущего возможность выбраться из передряги — и понимал, что он ее не найдет. На Дрелота ему не напасть, тот отобьет атаку огнем, а если и промахнется — не промахнется Арайнис, не сводящий с жертвы арбалета. Дрелот шагал вперед, пламя в обеих руках горело ярко, Каэлин отступал назад, выторговывая каждый момент промедления у судьбы. А Тарис вспомнил свои слова и подумал, что в этот раз он бы не стоял в стороне, но ему приходится. Приходится смотреть, как Каэлин движется к страшной смерти, и он ничего не может сделать.

Каэлин шагнул назад, край обрыва посыпался под его ногой, он пошатнулся, но устоял. На лице застыла какая-то уж совсем отчаянная решимость. Дрелот повел рукой, подгоняя его.

Хотя почему же ничего?

— Арайнис, вам же нужны две живые жертвы, верно? — тот сосредоточенно кивнул, не отвлекаясь от происходящего. — Отлично.

Святой знак вышел гладко, как на тренировке. Дрелот подавился воздухом, пламя в его руках погасло. Он обернулся, с яростью и непониманием глядя на Тариса — зря, Каэлин тут же прыгнул вперед, как взведенная пружина, и они с Дрелотом покатились по земле.

— Ах ты!.. — Арайнис не смог понять, как в этом клубке попасть именно в босмера, и потому набросился на Тариса. Тарис прекрасно понимал, как рискует, и все же молодость и вспыльчивость противника были его козырями — и тот не подвел. Вместо того, чтобы просто прийти на помощь товарищу, Арайнис налетел на Тариса, даже не бросив арбалета. Он перехватил его на манер дубины, намереваясь с размаху отбить Тарису все желание колдовать вместе с головой, но тот резко сел, заодно подцепляя Арайниса за бедро и придавая ему дополнительное ускорение. Арбалет просвистел над головой, Арайнис в растерянности крутанулся вокруг своей оси, и Тарис дернул его на себя, заставляя шлепнуться на колени.

— Ну привет, — оскалился он, перехватывая руки противника за запястья и заводя за спину, вынуждая Арайниса прижаться к себе вплотную. Хотел ударить его лбом в лицо, но тот мотнул головой, увернулся и теперь тяжело дышал Тарису в шею, яростно выворачиваясь, пока тот, в свою очередь, пытался заставить его бросить арбалет. В пылу борьбы они едва услышали, как тренькнула тетива, а потом…

БАММММММ!

Тарис вжал голову в плечи, зажмурился и открыл рот, инстинктивно пытаясь избежать гула, жестоко терзающего уши. Кажется, он даже ослабил хватку — но и Арайнис перестал сопротивляться, придавленный и оглушенный. Колокольный звон, густой и тяжелый, заполонил собой все. Тарис мог поклясться, что почувствовал вибрацию звуковых волн под землей, и мог поспорить, что этот звон услышала вся Красная Гора, а то и дальние соседи тоже. Не иначе, в самый большой колокол из шести попал.

Потом Тарис с запозданием понял, что может пошевелить ногами. Он опустил взгляд — по земле, вокруг его колен, расползалась сетка трещин. Арайнис тоже это заметил. Как завороженные, они некоторое время пронаблюдали, как она ширится на глазах, потом посмотрели друг на друга. В глазах Арайниса уже плескался ужас понимания.

— Каэлин!

— Вемин! 

Одновременно начали звать они, Арайнис оттолкнулся рукой от его груди и вскочил на ноги, Тарису понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы выбраться из каменного плена. Земля под ногами задрожала явственнее, не оставляя сомнений в том, что происходит. Тарис с тревогой нашел глазами Каэлина — перед лицом новой опасности они с Дрелотом, не сговариваясь, прекратили драться и расцепились. Каэлин оказался на ногах первым, да и бегал он быстрее хромоногого противника. Арайнис метался по краю ширящейся трещины, Тарис отступил на шаг — часть скалы начала с грохотом проседать, на глазах раскалываясь на части. Взметнулась черная пыль. Тарис ногой попробовал на прочность край скола, потом уперся в него, наклонился вперед и поймал отчаянно прыгнувшего ему навстречу Каэлина, отошел вместе с ним подальше, пережидая обвал.

Когда все стихло, Тарис осторожно усадил Каэлина на землю — тот не особо сопротивлялся, кажется, он и в сознании оставался исключительно на силе воли — и, сделав крюк и подобрав все-таки свой меч, подошел к новому обрыву. И к лежащему там Арайнису. Так как лежал он на животе и к тому же свешивался с края пропасти, Тарис догадывался, кого еще там найдет.

Арайнис, издав невнятный писк, начал медленно сползать вниз. Тарис наступил ему ногой на поясницу, придерживая, и наклонился вперед, заглядывая за край обрыва. Так и есть — Дрелот все еще был жив. Висел над лениво поглощающей остатки склона лавой, и от смерти его отделяли только руки Арайниса, за которые он отчаянно цеплялся. Немота все еще действовала, и говорить Дрелот не мог, но зато взгляд его был весьма красноречив. Чистая ярость. Даже сейчас.

— Помоги мне! — в отчаянии крикнул Арайнис. — Вытащим его — и мы сдадимся, клянусь!

— Нет, — коротко ответил Тарис. — Не сдадитесь.

— Прошу тебя! — всхлипнул Арайнис. Былую напыщенность как ветром сдуло, остался только испуганный мальчишка. — Пожалуйста…

— Я Индорил, Арайнис. А вы назвались Даготами. И ты знаешь, что это значит, — Тарис смотрел на Дрелота. Дрелот смотрел на него, безмолвно обещая найти даже после смерти. Он-то как раз все знал и все понимал. — Твой друг умрет. А потом мы с тобой поедем в Залы Справедливости, и там ты расскажешь все, что знаешь. Тебе ведь есть, что рассказать?

Дрелот начал сползать, его глаза расширились. Потом его лицо приняло очень упрямое выражение, он крепче вцепился в Арайниса, изогнулся и оттолкнулся ногами от обрыва.

С испуганным возгласом Арайнис соскользнул вслед за ним. Тарис потерял равновесие и едва успел схватить его за ногу, но у него в руке остался только сапог. Он безмолвно смотрел, как эти двое падают, обнявшись в последний раз так, будто это поможет им укрыться от смерти. Только когда они вспыхнули, пожираемые жадной лавой, Тарис выпрямился и с досадой отбросил сапог.

Что ж, зато сами они живы и у них остался дневник Дрелота.

Земля под ногами опять задрожала — в этот раз куда ощутимей, и успокаиваться она не собиралась. Дрожь зарождалась глубоко внутри горы и проходила по ней волнами, отдаваясь резонансом в позвоночнике. Тарис увидел, как над вершиной вулкана взметнулось облако пепла, и понял, что счет идет на секунды.

— Мы уходим, — он подхватил Каэлина на руки и побежал к знакомой тропке.

— Книга… — зашевелился тот.

— Мы. Уходим, — Тарис успел подняться на холм, после чего грянул взрыв. Он не смог удержаться на ногах, постарался только упасть на бок, чтобы не придавить Каэлина. Из жерла вулкана во все стороны разлетелись раскаленные глыбы, одна из них, размером с дом, рухнула совсем близко, прокатилась по склону, сметая все на своем пути — в том числе и остатки площадки вместе с доказательствами, проклятыми артефактами и следами развернувшегося противостояния. Во все стороны взметнулись горячие камни, брызги лавы и вездесущий пепел, едва-едва не накрыв Тариса с Каэлином. Через край жерла начала с обманчивой ленцой переливаться яркая лава.

Красная Гора проснулась.

— Это же не из-за нас? — Каэлин со словами: «Так удобнее», — забрался Тарису на спину и теперь ехал на закорках.

— Я на это надеюсь, — на самом деле Тариса все-таки покусывало неприятное ощущение вины за случившееся. — Возможно, это из-за колокола. Очень мощный и древний магический артефакт, а мы вдарили по нему со всей дури.

— И что теперь будет?

— Нам стоит думать о том, как выбраться отсюда. Караван остался в фояде. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое фояда?

— Проклятье, — поморщился Каэлин. — Надо думать, вряд ли нам повезет, и лава проложит себе новую дорогу вместо того, чтобы пойти по старой.

— И прошло ли действие сонного зелья, — мысленно Тарис уже складывал бесчувственные тела на гуаров и вел подсчет — хватит ли, если бросить все пожитки. Подсчеты выходили не очень утешительные, особенно учитывая то, что ему придется быть единственным погонщиком.

К счастью, расчеты так и остались теоретическими — когда Тарис добрался до лагеря, то обнаружил, что в нем уже вовсю хозяйничает отряд Вечной Стражи. Рыцари помогали паломникам собирать вещи и нагружать гуаров, раздавали зелье для бодрости духа. В одном из них Тарис узнал того, что проверял у них документы накануне. Колдунья приводила в чувство тех, кто заснул крепче остальных.

— Давай в отключку, — шепнул он Каэлину, подходя к часовому. — Тарис Велас, ординатор запаса, — представился он в ответ на настороженно-вопросительный взгляд. — Нахожусь на задании Лорда Вивека, особый уровень допуска.

— А это кто? — кивнул часовой на послушно прикинувшегося трупиком Каэлина.

— Жертва культистов. У вас тут еретики прямо под носом устроили скромную гулянку с призывом предков. Я их нейтрализовал, но без накладок не обошлось.

— Это ваша «накладка»? — часовой указал на лаву, стекающую по склону. — Мы эвакуируем паломников. Присоединяйтесь к ним, а после мы проверим ваши документы. Или, если их нет, придется задержаться до установления личности. Если вы и правда те, за кого себя выдаете, волноваться не стоит.

— Прекрасно, — согласился Тарис. — Тем более, что я как раз путешествовал с этим караваном. А если доставите прямиком в Вивек — будет совсем замечательно. При мне информация крайней важности, и чем скорее она достигнет Храма — тем лучше.

Тарис прошел вглубь лагеря, сказал подбежавшему к ним обеспокоенному Реми: «Одеяло давай, живо!» — и выпустил Каэлина из рук только когда появилась возможность закутать его поплотнее. Последнее, что им сейчас нужно было, это чтобы кто-то увидел еретический знак во всю грудь — так и без босмера остаться недолго.

— Все, следи за ним, чтобы не обнажался и честных верующих не пугал, — скомандовал Тарис. Реми аккуратно заглянул под одеяло и изменился в лице.

— Что вы там делали?! — тихо возмутился он.

— Сошлись в поединке двое на двое.

— А выглядит так, будто втроем пинали одного, — критически оглядев целого и невредимого Тариса, сообщил Реми.

Тарис не стал унижаться до оправданий, вместо этого подошел к Танцующему-с-Деревьями.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, — кивнул тот. — Запах еды привлек алитов, но они не успели нанести особого вреда — Вечная стража подоспела раньше. Так, куснули кого-то пару раз. Я не знал, куда вы пропали и можно ли говорить об этом рыцарям, а самого меня на поиски не отпустили. Что произошло?

— Арайнис оказался Даготом. Они с Дрелотом хотели принести в жертву сначала Каэлина, потом и меня заодно — но вместо этого вышло наоборот, — ситуация не располагала к долгим разговорам, поэтому рассказывал он на ходу. — Миссию мы выполнили, хоть и не так, как хотели — об остальном потом.

И Тарис присоединился к паломникам, сворачивающим лагерь. Красная Гора рокотала и исторгала из себя все новые потоки лавы, подгоняя их. С неба сыпался бурый пепел, устилая все вокруг.


	20. 20

— Ну, в целом, вышло неплохо, — сказал Каэлин, расслабленно кутаясь в одеяло. Реми его подлатал, и жуткие раны на груди исчезли, но надеть босмеру все равно было нечего — просто не нашлось по размеру — и он продолжил ходить в пестром одеяле, как маленький дикарь. Вечная Стража не то, чтобы подозревала их в чем-то, но все равно отрядила людей проводить незадачливых героев до Вивека, на всякий случай. Им это было только на руку, так что сейчас они с Тарисом сидели на телеге, свесив ноги за край, и медленно, но верно продвигались в сторону священного города. Реми с Танцующим-с-Деревьями мирно дрыхли в обнимку у козел: поначалу они еще держались, но как только опасность миновала, их снова сморил сон — настолько забористым было Арайнисово зелье. Тарис поначалу неодобрительно на них поглядывал — от этого ушлого альтмера всего можно было ожидать! — но ничего не сказал. Гуары, освобожденные от седоков, спокойно трусили следом за телегой.

— Если бы, — буркнул в ответ Тарис.

— Мы живы, а они — нет, — пожал плечами Каэлин. — Для двух безоружных раздолбаев, не распознавших засады, это победа.

— Да разве же это победа? Мы должны были сойтись в честном бою, один на один, и я бы сразил его мечом, как положено — вот это был бы достойный поединок. А мы что? Попались, как дети, для допроса никого не задержали, улики не добыли, еще и гору пробудили, а все еретические артефакты оказались уничтожены. Стыдно рассказывать.

— Главное результат, — философски ответил Каэлин, поправляя одеяло на плечах. — Я вот однажды одним добрым словом убедил хирсиновского культиста вернуть Зеленую Леди. Ну сначала хорошенько отмутузил его, конечно, но потом-то.

— Звучит сносно.

— А потом мы с горя надрались ротметом до зеленых мушек перед глазами и похитили свадебный тотем прямо с праздника Священного Обручения. Хорошо хоть церемония уже прошла, и он никому не был нужен.

— Настолько сильная между вами вспыхнула страсть?

— Нет, просто эта свадьба тяжело далась нам обоим и… — угол его рта странно дернулся, и Каэлин сменил тему. — Как ты заставил Дрелота замолчать?

— Немота. Это заклинание в модифицированной форме знают почти все ординаторы, независимо от того, велик их магический дар или нет — никогда не угадаешь, когда оно пригодится. Проклятый Дом всегда славился своими магами, так что в этом есть свой резон. Странно, что Дрелот не учел этого и просто закопал меня по колено в землю — но вообще такое часто происходит. Почему-то, глядя на меня, окружающие совершенно не видят во мне мага.

— Наверное, это потому что у тебя большой меч, и ты выхватываешь его при первой же возможности? — усмехнулся Каэлин.

— Что-то вроде того, — согласился Тарис. — А как ты-то смог поправить заклинание?

— Этот эксперт древних языков вел записи на обычном даэдрике, — пожал плечами Каэлин. — Я уже несколько лет охочусь на культистов, а язык у них несложный. И к тому же он все время размахивал у меня перед носом своей книжкой, так что у меня было время ее прочесть.

— Несложный даэдрик… Кто ты такой, чужеземец?

— Просто босмер. Помогаю другу в научной экспедиции, — улыбнулся Каэлин с невиннейшим выражением лица. — А еще Герой Лорда Вивека, конечно, но в это все равно никто не верит.

— Я верю, — честно ответил Тарис и понял, что это действительно так. Как бы ему ни хотелось фыркать на н’вахов, это была их общая победа. И еще неизвестно, чей вклад был больше. Стоило признать, что Каэлин давно заслужил его уважение и дружбу.

— О, спасибо…

Каэлин начал клевать носом, убаюканный мерным скрипом колес. Как-то незаметно он привалился к Тарисову боку. Тот посидел немного, не зная, как ему на это реагировать, а потом неловко его приобнял.

Глядя на то, как солнце закатывает за Красную Гору, Тарис подумал, что, может быть, и правда — в целом, вышло неплохо.

***

Аудиенции у Лорда Вивека они удостоились все вчетвером. Танцующий-с-Деревьями, как только они подъехали к городу, достал из сумки смешную шапку с пером и натянул на голову по самые ушные отверстия. Тарис к этому уже привык — в прошлый приезд он сделал точно так же — а вот Каэлин с Реми удивились. В шутку Тарис попытался стянуть ее у аргонианина с головы, но тот сражался за шапку с такой решимостью, будто от этого зависела его жизнь — и он быстро отстал.

— Перья, — шепнул Каэлин в ответ на безмолвный вопросительный взгляд Реми.

Действительно, перья. Он лишился части перьев на голове в схватке с квамами — они начали отрастать, но проплешина была еще слишком заметна. В обычной жизни Танцующий-с-Деревьями этого не стеснялся, но сейчас они подъезжали к городу — и по тому, как он крутил самодельный браслет на руке, было понятно, куда он побежит в первую очередь, как только освободится.

Невозможно голубые сапожки Каэлина дополнились ярко-зеленым детским камзольчиком, выглядел он в этом наряде до невозможности потешно, но носил с таким невозмутимым лицом, будто так и задумывалось. Реми оделся, как распоследний бретонский франт, а сам Тарис в который раз пожалел, что не заказал парадных доспехов, и потому в очередной раз отполировал те, что были. Подумал о плаще, что оставил ему Лорд Вивек, но решил, что такую вещь лучше отдавать с глазу на глаз. Это решает проблему лишних вопросов, которые наверняка возникнут у всех присутствующих. Как и, в принципе, дает возможность встречи с глазу на глаз.

Пока же они предстали перед Лордом Вивеком вчетвером. И вновь Тарис восхитился, до чего много в парящем над троном Лорде Вивеке величия, силы и одухотворенности — он видел его столько раз, даже в более… мирской обстановке, но никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Совершенный сияющий бог. Сердце замирает от благоговения и понимаешь — Морровинд в надежных руках, а сам сделаешь все, чтобы послужить ему во благо.

— От лица всех жителей Вварденфелла хочу поблагодарить вас за добрую службу, — Лорд Вивек плавно повел рукой в сторону. — Ваша доблесть может служить примером для воинов и вдохновением для поэтов. Ибо как сказал я когда-то: «Отважные сердца — кровь этого мира».

— Древние реликвии жечь — много ума не надо, — буркнул Архиканоник, вроде бы негромко, но все же достаточно для того, чтобы его услышали.

Тарис прекрасно понимал его негодование — Архиканоник единственный, кто получил от него полный отчет о «проделанной работе». Тогда он его отложил, не листая, но после, похоже, ознакомился подробно.

— Не всегда спасение родины идет по плану, верно? — мягко улыбнулся Лорд Вивек. — Тем ценнее его итог. И он должен быть соответствующим образом вознагражден. Мой герой, Каэлин из клана Сумеречной Лозы, подойди.

Тот покорно вышел вперед и остановился в пяти шагах от Лорда Вивека.

— Вварденфелл не был к тебе добр и лишил многого. Я хочу исправить эту несправедливость, — по знаку Лорда Вивека Архиканоник вручил ему… новую одежду. Она почти ничем не отличалась от старой, кроме того, что явно была свежепошитой и еще не ношеной. Даже сапоги им удалось подобрать почти такие же, какие погибли неравной борьбе с каналами города в первую их встречу. — Это был серьезный вызов для наших портных, но они справились, — следом служки прикатили горшок… с тем самым болотным анемоном. — А это комплимент от хозяина гостиницы, ему только в радость отблагодарить героев Вварденфелла.

Каэлин запустил руку в карман новой куртки, достал оттуда невзрачный мешочек и потрясенно уставился на Лорда Вивека.

— Нет, конечно, это не тот самый, твои вещи погибли в огне — но точно из самого Валенвуда, — ответил Лорд Вивек на его немой вопрос. — Пришлось постараться, чтобы раздобыть его.

— Это дороже всех денег мира, спасибо, — Каэлин прижал мешочек к сердцу и склонил голову в благодарном жесте.

— Реми, у меня есть подарок и для тебя, — довольно улыбнулся Лорд Вивек, глядя, как анемон радостно тянется щупальцами к новому хозяину. Альтмеру Архиканоник вручил скрепленный печатью свиток. — Отныне ты — официально ученый при храме и можешь беспрепятственно исследовать двемерские руины по всему острову, даже на Красной Горе. Вечная Стража не будет чинить препятствий ни тебе, ни твоим товарищам.

— Царский подарок! — Реми радостно цапнул свиток и тут же его развернул, читая на ходу. — Спасибо, ваше… сиятельство? Святейшество?

— Лорд Вивек подойдет, — кивнул тот. Его все это ужасно веселило, в отличие от Архиканоника, не сдержавшего душераздирающего вздоха.

— Спасибо, Лорд Вивек, — покладисто повторил Реми. Потом пришла очередь Танцующего-с-Деревьями.

— Ближе, — произнес Лорд Вивек, когда тот вышел вперед. — Еще ближе. И сними шляпу.

Тот повиновался, явно робея. Лорд Вивек возложил руку ему на голову, и недостающие перья на ней выросли будто сами собой. Танцующий-с-Деревьями недоверчиво встопорщил все перья на голове, потом прижал вплотную. Обрадовался, как ребенок. Пожелал Лорду Вивеку, чтобы его шкура всегда оставалась влажной, чем чуть не добил Архиканоника вконец.

— А теперь Тарис Велас, — Лорд Вивек посмотрел прямо на него, и Тарису на мгновение показалось, что он сделал это как-то по-особенному, не так, как до этого смотрел на всех остальных. Но Тарис быстро одернул себя — не время и не место для таких мыслей.

— Достойному воину — достойный клинок, — произнес Лорд Вивек. Тарис почтительно принял из рук Архиканоника меч в ножнах, достаточно сдержанных, чтобы не выбиваться на фоне его непритязательного облачения, но при этом настолько тонкой работы, что их не стыдно было бы носить и Главе Дома. Он извлек меч из ножен наполовину — сердце зашлось от восхищения. Его нынешний меч был неплох, и только — впрочем, на что мог рассчитывать обычный наемник — но этот был настоящим произведением кузнечного искусства. Отличная сталь, безупречная ковка, символы Троих, вытравленные вдоль лезвия у гарды — такой мог позволить себе только Высший Ординатор, а ведь Тарис так и не достиг этого звания, хоть когда-то и приблизился к нему. Он подавил желание выхватить меч целиком и проверить балансировку — впрочем, она тоже наверняка была изумительной. Бережно вогнав меч обратно в ножны, Тарис склонился в поклоне.

— О такой чести я не мог и мечтать, мой лорд.

— Всегда отрадно, когда клинок и мечник находят друг друга. Священный союз, не уступающий по значимости брачному, — кивнул Вивек и обратился уже ко всем. — Еще раз благодарю вас за помощь, вы оказали Вварденфеллу неоценимую услугу. Надеюсь, окажете и в будущем. А теперь я бы хотел переговорить с Тарисом Веласом и прояснить кое-какие детали.

Тарис замер, не веря своим ушам. Он почти не заметил, как ушли все остальные, каким жгучим взглядом его одарил перед уходом Архиканоник. Пауза затягивалась, поэтому Тарис, прочистив горло, спросил:

— Что желает услышать мой лорд?

— То, чего не было в отчете, — ответил Лорд Вивек, по обыкновению чуть склонив голову набок.

— Не уверен, что понимаю вас, мой лорд… — дальше Тарис совсем уж растерялся, потому что Лорд Вивек просто взял и спустился на землю, сел на трон, как простой смертный, и доверительно похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой. Увидев, что Тарис и вовсе замер, как поломанный двемерский механизм, и того и гляди начнет искрить от натуги, Лорд Вивек вздохнул и повелел:

— Тарис Велас, именем Трибунала, подойди и сядь рядом со мной. Ослушаешься — и да познаешь гнев божий.

И Тарису ничего не осталось, только осквернить тот-самый-трон — а после того сна Тарис и на него не мог смотреть спокойно — своим презренным седалищем. Ведь так повелел Лорд Вивек. Пока он пытался осмыслить тот факт, что вот так запросто сидит на священном троне, к которому даже прикасаться нельзя, Лорд Вивек продолжил говорить:

— Я ясно вижу тень печали на твоем лице, — он поднял руку, будто и правда хотел прикоснуться к его щеке, но потом передумал. Рука сама собой опустилась обратно. — И хотел бы услышать, что тебя гнетет. Исповедь, если тебе будет угодно.

— Вам будет не интересно, мой лорд.

— Позволь решать это мне.

— Там был юноша, вместе с Дрелотом. Он напомнил мне кое-кого.

— Расскажи мне, — мягко попросил Лорд Вивек, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Его звали Эно, — Тарис действительно начал рассказывать — кажется, начал бы, даже если бы его не попросили. То, что он так давно держал в себе, наконец-то нашло выход, и его было не остановить. — Просто Эно, имени рода у него не было. Он жил на чердаке одного из клубов, теснота там была страшная — я не мог выпрямиться во весь рост, постоянно цеплял потолки. Зато он навешал всяких шарфиков разноцветных, фонариков, подушек натащил. Я над ним смеялся, а он говорил, что это его убежище… Эно был моим первым и единственным серьезным увлечением, — Тарис потер глаза руками. — Он нигде не работал, по крайней мере, постоянно — подвизался то там, то здесь. Не иначе, были и не совсем законные дела. Не пара для будущего ординатора. Я каждый раз говорил себе, что в любой момент могу порвать эти отношения, что прихожу в последний раз — и все равно приходил снова. Настолько увлекся, что чуть не провалил экзамены на курсе. Ничто и никто не могли сбить меня с поставленной цели — а он смог. Он был… не могу описать. Как солнце после дождя. Окрашивал мою жизнь в цвета, которых в ней до него не было.

— Любовь — прекрасное чувство и испытать его доводится всем, даже храмовым воинам. Здесь нечего стыдиться.

— Я не… Я закончил обучение, поступил на службу. Убеждал его начать честную трудовую жизнь. Теперь уже он смеялся надо мной — не обидно, просто перебирал варианты. Мы оба знали, что кидать лопатой навоз не для него. И потом, однажды я патрулировал улицы ночью. Накрыл банду воришек. Они были шустрые, но и я ведь в академии не штаны протирал. Загнал одного из них в угол. А это оказался Эно, — Тарис заметил, что терзает штанины, и заставил себя выпустить их и положить руки на колени. — Он не отпирался, зачем. Мы оба знали, что произойдет дальше. Что я не отступлюсь — даже ради него. И новым его убежищем станет тюремная камера. А потом он… было темно… он полез в карман, выхватил нож — но я был быстрее. И я убил его.

— Это была самозащита, Тарис, — Лорд Вивек осторожно взял его за руку, яростно вцепившуюся в колено. Лаской принудил расслабить пальцы, поймал в плен своих ладоней. — Это чудовищно, но ты выполнял свой долг. Как бог, на чьей страже ты стоишь, я лишь могу выразить восхищение твоей стойкостью и принести свои соболезнования.

— Нет, — Тарис упрямо покачал головой. Свободной рукой потрогал глаза, будто бы даже с недоумением растер между пальцами влагу. — Нет, все было не так. Я… Я это придумал, потом. Для собственного успокоения, потому что не в силах был с этим жить. Он полез в карман, чтобы достать оттуда драгоценную безделушку. Он хотел сдаться. А я этого не понял. Я убил его, потому что я слепой идиот, и потому никакая исповедь не принесет мне успокоения или прощения.

— Ах, Тарис, Тарис, — тихо произнес Лорд Вивек, пока Тарис смотрел на их переплетенные руки — золотая поверх синей, а между ними его, пепельно-серая — и никак не мог понять, почему вообще Лорд Вивек тратит на него свое время, позволяет сидеть на своем троне и не брезгует прикасаться. — Кажется, я знаю, что тебе нужно…

Тарис поднял взгляд и замер, глядя Лорду Вивеку в глаза. В них было столько доброты, тепла и понимания, сколько он точно не заслуживал — и все же они были, и, совершенно точно, предназначались ему. Плохо понимая, что делает, Тарис наклонился и поцеловал его.

Он всерьез ждал, что сейчас в него ударит молния или он превратится в скриба, хоть какая-то божественная кара должна была последовать — и он был готов к этому и даже ни о чем не жалел; пожалуй, отмотай время назад — повторил бы все с точностью. Но молнии не случилось, если не считать того ликующего светопредставления, что развернулось у него в душе, а Лорд Вивек, вроде бы, и вовсе не был против поцелуя. Не отстранялся, не выражал неудовольствия ни движением, наоборот, все же позволил себе нежно прикоснуться к его щеке.

За закрытыми веками мелькнул свет, что-то неуловимо изменилось — и Тарис понял, что он теперь один. Открыл глаза.

Совершенно один, совершенно голый, посреди бесплодных серых пустошей.

«Хорошее перерождение», — невозмутимо закончил фразу Лорд Вивек прямо у Тариса в голове, пока тот разглядывал открывающийся перед ним вид — поистине величественный. Он стоял на вершине горы, продуваемой всеми ветрами — а вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, раскинулись безжизненные пепельные холмы с редкими остовами деревьев и чахлыми грибами.

«Место рождения нашей дорогой Леди Альмалексии — довольно символично, не находишь? Если ты выживешь здесь — это будет похоже на чудо. Считай, что ты заново родился, и все твои грехи остались в прошлой жизни. Если нет — что ж, надо было меньше грешить!»

Один, без одежды, без оружия, еды и воды, посреди пепельных пустошей Молаг Амура. Это и будет чудо. Ему следовало испугаться или разозлиться.

Тарис потрогал губы, все еще хранящие воспоминание о поцелуе, усмехнулся и пошел вперед, навстречу солнцу.


End file.
